New Ninja
by Archangel630
Summary: Death changes everything, death takes the lives of the one we love; Sometimes, you cause a death to protect the ones you love, Naruto is given a choice, save a life, you must kill, or let the ones you love die, his decision will create a new type of Ninja
1. One Person

People all feel the same when it comes to loneliness, their heart aches and the hope for the release of their pain, but not everyone receives that relief, some have to deal with that pain on a daily basis, sooner or later they receive relief, but the wait is what kills people. Naruto watched as the as his classmates interacted with their parent or guardian and receive praise, even those that didn't pass were praised for trying, but for Naruto he received nothing no praise, nothing for his trials and tribulations, just hate that he didn't understand, but Naruto wouldn't let this hinder him, he would become better than he ever has been, Naruto heard the crunching of twigs under someone's feet and looked behind him.

"I hope you know that Iruka didn't mean to be that strict, he just wants you to succeed on your own and become strong, come with me, you looked depressed.

Naruto watched as the man known as Mizuki walked away from him, Naruto knew that Mizuki must be playing games with him, why would all of a sudden someone would care for him, Naruto hoped that he was just being serious, Mizuki noticed that he wasn't being followed and looked back and saw that Naruto was still sitting down on the swing with a perplexed look, Mizuki then waved for him to follow, Naruto's mind filled with glee and he jumped off the swing and followed the enigma that was far ahead. Naruto followed him all the way up to roof of a building, as soon as Naruto set his foot on top of the building, a strange orange flash occurred blinding Naruto for a couple of seconds, then he was grabbed from behind and disappeared somewhere. Naruto was disorientated, but his senses never failed, he was somewhere where the smell was that of pine, and Naruto concluded that he was somewhere in the forest with Mizuki, who was resting on a log. When Naruto's vision returned to him he noticed that Mizuki was looking as though he was afraid.

"Mizuki-sensei, what's wrong?"

Mizuki heard fear in his student's voice and chuckled, Mizuki's nerves were erratic and it seeped into his voice.

"Listen Naruto, there is something you must be aware of, your failure within the academy is not your fault, there is this certain organization in Konoha that want you for something, and I was hired to make sure you failed, I can't disclose the name of the organization, in time you will learn who they are, but the reason they want you is because…"

Naruto knew that these were one of the times that he should really pay attention, someone was causing his failure and there was a genuine reason, he noticed that Mizuki seemed more distraught than normal, like he had a pressure on his shoulder's that was killing him

"You are the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Numb, that what was all Naruto felt, a numbness that had no definition, he was the jailer of a beast that was said to be killed eleven years ago with his idol, how was he a jailer for a dead beast.

"I am sorry Naruto, but you have to understand, the Yondaime could not kill the demon so he decided to seal the demon within the belly of a newborn child and that was you Naruto, but you have to listen to me, everything from your entrance to the academy to your failure of the test was plan to get you to do one thing, to steal the scroll of seals, that scroll is forbidden, to steal it is a mark of treason, this was supposed to happen, but when the usual punishment for treason is death, a man was going to inject that you train under him to become Konoha's weapon."

Naruto was listening intently something he never did, but Naruto started to realize what his sensei was saying was true, he wanted to become a ninja because a bandaged up old man saved him from a band of thugs and showed power he wanted to have, but it was him that suggested that if he wanted to become strong that he become a ninja, but what confused Naruto the most was why this man in front of him was telling him.

"Ano, sensei why are you telling me this?"

Mizuki felt the question, and it panged his heart, drudging up old feelings that he hoped he could keep down, Mizuki smiled at Naruto.

"It is because my father. My father was a shinobi under the rule of the Yondaime, my father was an honorable man, and I wanted to be like him, but he saw something that forever changed him, he saw what nobody ever saw, how you could change a person, my father was the one that brought you to the battle field where the Yondaime placed a seal on you, but what he saw changed everything for him, you Naruto made the Yondaime smile even though he was in battle, my father told me stories of how that the Yondaime in the heat of battle would be stoic, nothing could change that, the Yondaime told my father that you were the hero of Konoha, the ultimate hero, and my father was one of the ones that cared for you Naruto, he saw you as a hero and died trying to protect that image of you, but we will talk more about this later, come the genjutsu I placed only last for fifteen minutes."

Mizuki grabbed Naruto and disappeared and reappeared where, they were originally, Mizuki told him to get in place as his genjutsu clone was and Mizuki did the same thing, as he dispelled it Naruto was wondering why he did this but decided against it.

"Naruto how would you like to learn a secret to becoming a genin?"

Naruto heard this but was confused as to why he said it, but he saw the way Mizuki was saying it, meaning 'play along'.

"Of course Mizuki-sensei what do I have to do?"

Naruto read the note that Mizuki gave him and it told him what he needed to know.

'_Naruto the genjutsu was to fool the onlookers, we were being watched, Naruto you still will have to go through the stealing of the scroll but make sure to be caught by the Hokage and tell him the 'man's' plan he will know who it is, but Naruto take this like training, you have a free chance to learn a technique, read through it all, and master it, Naruto I might die today, but I want you to know that there are people that care for you and respected what the 4th Hokage asked for_.'

Naruto had done indeed that and the look on the Hokage was that of extreme determination. The Hokage told Naruto to take the scroll and gave him a place of training that would keep others from following, seeing how it was the Hokage's personal training ground, but it was what the Hokage said that stood with Naruto.

'_I apologies that you had to learn of so many hidden truths of you Naruto_, _I wish I was able to tell you the many things I know of you, but certain things forbid me, but know this Naruto, I've always known that you would be great, you just need guidance, Naruto become something great.'_

Naruto knew how hard it was to keep secrets from someone you cared for and it truly seemed that the Hokage didn't want to keep secrets away from Naruto, but something forbid him from telling Naruto. Naruto sat in an Indian position and the scroll positioned in his lap opened. Naruto looked on the first technique but past it up because his mind didn't registered it as destructive; he looked at the second technique and groaned.

"Why did it have to be a bunshin?"

But Naruto recalled what Mizuki said and went into learning it, however Naruto knew that he purposely passed a technique because of its non-flashy side effect, Naruto had to be a serious ninja meaning he had to take everything one at a time and slowly, things Naruto hated to do. The technique was called Chakra Orbs, but that is where it was confusing, Naruto read on.

_Chakra orbs was the official Academic way of Chakra Control, the technique request that you picture your body's chakra are orbs, divided into thousands of section, because your chakra is at a cellular level, but focus of your chakra, then picture it has orbs, now in a technique you need a required amount to do it, as you do a technique close your eyes, and notice your chakra as orbs and see how much the technique takes, and then lower the amount until you get a low powered technique, then play with it as you see fit._

Naruto was confused but promised to figure it out and looked on to the next technique, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, it said that the Bunshin is an exact replica and was solid, and Naruto was giddy but almost read past probably the most important fact.

_Reader: this jutsu is best for reconnaissance, whatever the clone learns you learn._

Naruto hated cryptic things, but he thought left it to figure it out on a later date, Naruto closed his eyes and commenced the technique, he watched as his chakra in orb form, split four times.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

Four exact duplicate was next to Naruto and Naruto jumped for joy, Naruto had his clones and only his clones do Bunshin no Jutsu, Naruto watched his clones at work and saw that only some were able to procure a simple bunshin, Naruto turned around closed his eye and gave the clone a l order and it did it, he had it dispel whatever it did, Naruto received mental images that his clone had succeed in it jutsu and Naruto was right, Naruto looked on in the scroll to learn more and as he passed the Chakra Orbs he read something else.

_As you grow your chakra grows, make sure that you meditate daily and imagine orbs, as you become more proficient with the technique, try and notice the amount of orbs each technique takes and apply that to the technique, also remember that your chakra will always remain recharged but it is your body that gets tired of the output, so be careful._

Several hours past, and the whole village was at an uproar at what they had discovered, Iruka knew that the other villagers were not going to be as gentle with Naruto as he was, Iruka scowered the main places where he knew Naruto was likely to visit but none had seen Naruto, Iruka was frustrated and knew something was wrong, Iruka then noticed the Hokage standing near the tower and smiling, Iruka knew that the Hokage always knew where his children were in the village and decided to ask him.

"Hokage-sama, do you know where Naruto is?"

The Hokage smiled at the only person other than himself and the caterer's at the Ichiraku, to care for Naruto, the Hokage took his pipe out of his mouth and pointed behind the Hokage tower in a very large patch of trees. Iruka smiled and bowed at the old man and rushed off. Iruka traveled for fifteen minutes until he found the blonde enigma on the ground panting.

"Found you Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see his favorite teacher.

"Iruka-sensei, you found me, and I only had time to learn two techniques, so if I show you what I learn you will let me pass."

Iruka noticed the state of Naruto and was surprised that the boy seemed to actually train himself, however Iruka was confused at what Naruto asked.

"Naruto who told you about this?"

Naruto smiled and was about to say something but a presence caught his attention, and Naruto made a seal behind his back and shouted the name of his jutsu in his mind and felt the tug on his chakra and the clone ran off somewhere.

"Humph, it worked, oh yeah Mizuki-sensei told me."

Iruka was shocked but more shocked at the sound of disturbance in the air, Iruka pushed Naruto down and was embedded with kunai.

"Show yourself Mizuki."

Mizuki showed up on the tree branch with a giant shuriken on his back.

"Hello Naruto, how 'bout you give me the scroll?"

Naruto started to laugh, and slapped his knee.

"You're funny Mizuki-sensei."

Mizuki was amazed at how Naruto just fended off the killer intent that was sent at him. Then an idea was sent into his head.

"Hey Naruto do you want to know why the villagers hate you?"

Iruka heard this and started to scream at Mizuki to stop, Naruto was however listening as the man in front of him started to explain why the villagers hated little old Naruto, Naruto however was hit with something and his whole body decide to stop working, Mizuki decided to take off the shuriken and toss it at Naruto, Naruto tried with all his might to move but his body stood still, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for death to come, he felt himself fall on the ground and heard the sound of a sinking flesh, Naruto opened his eyes, and saw something that made he truly upset, on top of him was his sensei Iruka, and he was crying.

"It must be hard to deal with this burden, huh Naruto, you are strong Naruto, probably the strongest person I have ever seen, you have the power to change people and that can change the world, but Naruto I need you to run so you can live another day, Naruto I am like you, I made myself a fool so I can see the peoples smiling faces on their face, so the loneliness could disappear, but Naruto the pain will disappear when you are with the people you care…"

"Oh shut up!"

Naruto heard the sound of cutting air and looked over Iruka's shoulder and saw the giant shuriken flying towards them, Naruto tried to move but his body was hindered by Iruka's heavy body.

"NOOOO!"

Naruto grabbed Iruka and spun him so if the shuriken struck, when Naruto heard the shuriken struck, he expected a sharp pain, but there was no pain, he looked behind and saw that Mizuki had stabbed… Mizuki, Naruto was shocked but a fiery determination in his eyes, the 'Mizuki' stood taught and dispelled and standing there was a green haired man, and was outfitted in a simple black outfit, but there was a katana on his back, and the symbol for root on his headband, the man was cackling but then he felt something trickling down his face, he wiped his hand on his face, and there was blood, blood…

"Hey look to your left."

The man looked to his left and saw that there was another Naruto. The clone kicked the man in his stomach and as the man landed Naruto followed.

"You believe that Mizuki's hate for me would corrupt him and hurt me, but he didn't accept one thing, I have a special ability… **TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

A mass amount of Naruto's appeared out of nowhere and some were crouched some were standing and some were leaning. The man started to laugh and put his hands through his hair.

"Do you actually think this jutsu you've done can defeat me."

Naruto looked at the man and with a solemn expression.

"Prove me wrong."

The man snarled and ran towards the first Naruto near him.

'_Kage Bunshin is solid to a point, so as soon as I hit this one I will bounce off this one and to the next.'_

However that plan failed as he phased through one of the clones, he felt a blade sink through his chest, and punctured his lung, blood entered his chest and his lungs, he looked at the Naruto and noticed that this one was real, there seemed to be rubs and burns on his arms.

"They wanted to stop me from doing this, but I know your kind, ojii-san has had to save me from people like you, never stopping till someone kills you, I bet you hate me because of the Kyuubi, but you know what I don't blame you."

The man's eye softened as he heard this.

"H-h-how?"

Naruto smiled sadly as he looked at the man.

"I gathered you knew about the Kage Bunshin and hoped you would use that, but then I did something that I didn't think I could do, I integrated the regular Bunshin, and used that you thought they were solid, and that was your down fall…I'm sorry your dying but you hurt my loved ones, and I will kill anyone that does that, and if I have to kill my heart to do that I will."

The man fell to the ground breathing harder than usual, out of nowhere ANBU arrived and looked all around them they looked at the body and took it with them; The Hokage came out of nowhere. The Hokage was smiling.

"Naruto it is true that a ninja needs to kill his heart to kill another, but you are also a citizen of Konohagakure, a human, and you have passed to becoming a genin."

Naruto smiled and all the clones disappeared and the information was too much and he passed out.

The Hokage stood over Naruto and smiled.

"He is the only person I've known to plan with his mind during a battle, Naruto you are a truly surprising ninja."


	2. Difference in Opinion

Naruto sat and watched as the students passed him and didn't even seemed to notice him, this hurt Naruto but it was because he was trying not to stand out, he recalled his meeting with the Hokage and Mizuki.

_Flashback no jutsu_

_Naruto sat in front of the Hokage waiting for something, there was no incredible, and discomforting silence, they both were smiling, and just taking in each others company, a puff of smoke occurred and there was Mizuki, decked out in ANBU. Naruto was amazed but not shocked, he kinda expected it._

_"Mizuki-san, please sit down."_

_Mizuki obeyed the order that the Hokage gave him and sat down right by Naruto, smiling._

_"Now it has come to my attention that a certain Konoha organization has masterminded a plan of some sorts, and it has three people in mind. Uzumaki Naruto of course, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke__, what they're plan is I don't know, but I'm guessing they want to use Naruto's pride to elevate the Uchiha's ego and make him train harder, this is where it confuses me, I believe that Naruto's ability to change people into the greatest person they can be is true, I believe it is, I've met his father…"_

_Naruto sparked up when he heard this expecting to here who this enigma was but the Hokage just shook his head._

_"Not yet Naruto…Now Naruto, I am going to give you a mission, an S-rank, now don't believe I am doing this because you are strong, no beside that you are weak for a REGULAR S-rank, but this one is a special one, one where you will have to report to me when your team does, now Naruto, I am sorry you heard about the Kyuubi, I tried to prevent you from losing your sanity if everyone knew so I made a law that no one that wasn't alive at that point and could think know the truth, I did this because you need friends."_

_Naruto smiled and nodded._

_"Naruto, you need to know that being a ninja is not fun in games, you have to be able to kill your heart to kill a person, but never do that with friends, they keep you sane and they keep you alive, Naruto become a strong Ninja, like your father…Now as to why Mizuki is here, wanted to give you a list of jutsu's but I had to approve on some of them, well there not really powerful jutsu, they are just to strengthen your weaknesses, your chakra control and your genjutsu, learn these and master them. Now I am going to leave you two to talk."_

_The Hokage stood up and walked away leaving Mizuki and Naruto alone to talk._

_"He is right Naruto you will become a great ninja, but that can only happen if you take this serious, you have to better yourself or others die, Naruto you have to be serious some times because on a mission, not only your life is in your hands but your teammates__, Naruto I want you to do a training exercise, when you are out train your eyes your sense everything to astute as you presence catcher, that is a great tool, __and also Naruto, there is a certain technique I want you to try, I want you to try and hide your chakra, this also a chakra control seeing how you have a lot, you do this you can become powerful."_

_Naruto smiled but didn't expect a hug and a few tears, he also didn't think to hear the thank you for my life._

_Kai_

Naruto felt a presence right next to him and seemed to have said something.

"You say something Kiba?"

Kiba scoffed, the grey jacket, that had a fluffy ring around the hem seemed to move and a dog appeared on his head.

"I said what are you doing here Naruto, this is only for passing Genin."

Naruto answered this by jabbing at his neck where a hi-ate was located, Kiba scoffed again and disappeared, as Kiba left he heard Akamaru bark 'chakra', he felt the chakra hover around him awhile but then disappeared, he turned around to see Naruto meditate, wait Naruto meditate, that is when Kiba actually looked at Naruto, he was wearing no orange, he was wearing black and blue, his shinobi pants were a dark blue with black tape wrapped around the ankles, he wore what seemed to be a padded vest that hugged his chest, and a long sleeve dark blue shirt, he had kunai and shuriken holders on both of his legs and kunai holsters on his arms. Kiba was amazed but he left that as a prank that Naruto usually did.

Naruto closed his eye and pushed his chakra out, he directed it towards Kiba, and saw that Kiba's chakra outline was two feet away from his body.

_'He is strong, chakra is above average and I only going to get stronger, his dog is just under him, so to recap, all the guys have above average chakra output, but the girls have a cleaner chakra line.'_

Naruto got off his mind data and thought orbs, Naruto was now looking at about two thousand orbs, and he nodded. Naruto opened he eyes and saw that Iruka just arrived in the room, he began his training, he imagined his orbs in a sphere and he began to tighten the sphere into a small ball.

Iruka smiled as he saw his favorite student began to take his new job seriously, but what he didn't expect to suddenly lose his chakra, Iruka turned around quickly to see a grinning Naruto, everyone saw this and looked between Naruto and Iruka, Iruka seemed to smirk and Naruto had his fox-like grin, everyone just let it pass, however a few didn't let it, Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was some kind of evil person, Sasuke always had a knack for knowing how much a person had in chakra wise, he left it and Naruto's was huge, but he wasn't a threat because, he didn't know how to control it, but he just suppressed his chakra to the level of a mere child, and that was a threat all by itself.

Shikimaru was confused as how Naruto was able to do a chuunin chakra technique, Naruto was the class clown, the dead last, but he just did something that completely affected everyone, now the question that was in his mind was, did Naruto become the dead last on purpose, so we could underestimate him.

Hinata looked on at Naruto in pride, Naruto accomplished something that her father said was only available as a chuunin, Hinata always admired Naruto but this just made her admire him more.

Iruka now got done explain the role of what a ninja needed to do.

"Now we are going to separate all of you into a three person cell, these people will be you friends, maybe might become your family…"

Naruto heard this and smiled, he never had a family, and in a family, family members helped each other out, now if Naruto wanted to be strong his family needed to be strong too.

"Alright team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto…Haruno Sakura…"

"NOO!"

"…and Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sakura started to gloat as she teased the other Sasuke fan girls, Naruto felt kind of embarrassed that he even liked that girl, Naruto remembered how they interacted with each other, sure he still had a crush, but she wasn't mature enough for him, yet.

"Okay class that was the last team, now remember your teammates, there are only one of them, and they are there to protect you as you are to them, you are nothing without your team."

The bell sounded off and the began to leave.

"Be back in one hour meet your Jounin sensei."

Naruto seemed to wait as people left and followed Sasuke. Sasuke was irritated that the dobe was following him but more surprised as he kept up that damn chakra suppression technique, Sasuke turned around and looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"What do you want dobe?"

The word didn't even stir Naruto as he just passed him and told him to follow with his hand, Sasuke glared at the dobe but followed maybe he could make the dobe tell him the technique or he would beat it out of him. Naruto stopped in a empty clash room, and sat on one of the desks, he looked at Sasuke and Sasuke closed the door. Sasuke stood tal and looked over Naruto's new outfit.

"Think you could look cooler by dressing up, dobe?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke impassively.

"I know you think I am an idiot Sasuke, and maybe I am, but don't underestimate me, you could be shocked at what I could do… now the reason I am here with you, do you know about chakra orbs?"

The question was probably just the outrageous question he heard.

"Yes, done everyone does."

Naruto never let the insult hit him, he knew Sasuke knew that he didn't know it.

"So you know that it is also used to apply the correct amount of chakra to your moves?"

Sasuke was about to agree when he realized that, that piece of information was new.

"Your pride won't let you say it but I can see in your eyes, you didn't. I suggest that you meditate and think about orbs."

Sasuke heard what he said and was amazed that Naruto tried to let him do it on his own, he wasn't pressuring him to do anything just to learn on his own occurred. Sasuke closed his eye and thought about orbs, then he saw them about a thousand of them.

"You saw them, yeah you did now the Kawarimi is twenty orbs Sasuke."

Sasuke opened his eye to see Naruto with a kunai in his hand, Sasuke was angry, to think that Naruto would be able to hit him, but that was when it hit him Naruto was just trying to help him learn in a dangerous situation, Sasuke thought something that would forver change his thought of the dobe.

'_What happened to you Naruto for you to take things seriously_?'

Sasuke nodded and Naruto threw a Kunai with barely any strength, Sasuke was confused at this but just waited until it almost his.

'_20_'

A desk appeared where Sasuke was and was amazed at how much of a difference there was in chakra, before he just used as much as he could to do the move but now here he was with the same chakra that he did before.

"Don't worry, it was the same with me, I used as much chakra I could just to make the jutsu work, but then I was taught this and it became easier, now the reason I didn't put strength behind the throw was you just started and I wanted you to think, now I was hoping that you would help me witht the same thing we exchange, you throw one and then me and we increase the strength each time until we could do it in about a second?"

Sasuke was amazed at hearing this, no one ever thought about training the Kawarimi it was just an involuntary action, how could Naruto come up with a training regimen so quickly.

All Sasuke did was nod his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke worked until the full hour was up, there were cuts, and they had yet to fully mastered the technique but they were close, they both knew there was a whole level of speed with the throwing of bladed weapons but they were going to have to wait. Naruto and Sasuke went back to the class room and waited with the other genins, but as the other left they found out that their sensei was going to take a while, Naruto stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards Sasuke, however Sakura mistook this as Naruto's way of asking her for a date.

"Naruto if you think I am going to say yes to a date with you, you are wrong."

Sakura opened her eyes expected to see a hurt Naruto, but all she was that Naruto walked past her and began talking to Sasuke.

"As we grow stronger the strength of our throw will be stronger, maybe we should keep on training with our throw, and maybe get waited kunai…"

"Naruto I was talking to you."

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Sakura, what in the world gave you the idea that I would want to date you now, we are ninjas in training, we don't have time for love and that, plus your just an immature girl compared to others."

Sakura heard this and it struck a cord, what do you do when the idiot of the class gives up on you.

"Now Sakura if you want to become stronger listen to what I have to say, and you too Sasuke."

Sasuke was angry that Naruto was trying to give him advice, but he remembered the training, and he quieted up.

"We are now genin of Konoha, in the future we will sail through the ranks higher and higher, but you have to remember something you are going to have to kill a person one day, on that day I hope you kill your heart because if you don't the remorse and regret will eat you alive, also now that we are in a team, you r teammates lives are on the line and they are also your responsibility, if you are weak you are not only killing yourself you are killing others, no wait let me put it in another way, you are not only killing your dream you are killing your teammates dream."

The words shocked them as they watched Naruto's face contort pain and grief.

"Why are you acting like you know this baka?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, and didn't seem to want to go away.

"Because Uzumaki Naruto killed an ANBU elite to protect his loved ones."

Everyone turned to see a man with death defying silver-grey, and a hi-ate covering his left eye, and a mask cover his bottom half of his face, everything else was average.

"Naruto is not strong enough to kill an ANBU elite."

The man looked at Sakura and looked at her with pity.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are to kill someone, all that matters is a strategy, hell a child could kill the Hokage, only if a child had a good enough strategy."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with amazement.

"How?"

The words left Sasuke's mouth before he was able to stop it.

"Naruto, used a integrated jutsu, he used the Kage Bunshin and the Bunshin, he used his head and thought that if the person knew that the Bunshin was solid then he would use it to his advantage…"

"…But Naruto used that to his advantage and tripped up the ANBU by using a Bunshin instead of a Kage Bunshin."

Sakura finished up but was still amazed as how Naruto was able to come up with such a plan, however the Naruto in front of them wasn't happy about his achievement, his achievement came at a price.

"Now seeing how we are here lets have you tell me something about yourselves like, your like dislikes and dreams for the future."

"How bout you say something about yourself sensei.

"My Name is Hatake Kakashi."Kakashi didn't say anything else and the genin sweat dropped.

"You first pinky."

Sakura growled at the name and began talking.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and my like are…" She looks at Sasuke. "My dislikes is Naruto…"

She looks at Naruto but sees that he was still upset about people hearing something he didn't want them to hear. "Uh… my dream for the future… is to show people that Konoichi are strong too."

Kakashi saw the interaction between the two, and saw regret, Sakura must be feeling horrible.

"Alright you brooder."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt something that was unexplainable to him.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I like… training with Naruto…"

Naruto and Sakura heard this and both were shocked.

"…I guess I hate my brother, and my dream…yes my dream is to Rebuild my clan."

Kakashi was amazed at the transformation he just saw, Naruto was able to change a person's vview that quickly, no…

"Alright you blondie."

Naruto looked around and felt a weight on his shoulders lessen.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I like Iruka and Mizuki-sensei, and training with Sasuke, I dislike the looks I receive because of my burden, and my dream to be the greatest Hokage in the world."

Naruto perked up when he said this, and it put a smile on everyone's face, well a smirk on Sasuke's

'_You know what I have a feeling these three will pass my test… maybe I should mess with their minds…_'

"Alright tomorrow morning, meet me at training field 13 at six a.m., there I am going to grade you."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three looked at each other and were about to leave until.

"Oh yeah don't eat you'll puke."

The voice came out of nowhere and the all just shrugged.

"Hey Sasuke…Sakura, would you like to train with me?"

Sakura was about to say no until she remembered what Naruto said about her teammate life our in her hands, she had to become strong to make that come true.

Sasuke nodded and left and so did Sakura. They never saw that genuine smile that adorned…

'_My other dream to make your dream become reality_.'


	3. Change in Plans

Naruto woke up early the following morning for his grading, and waited at the training ground, he was surprised that his sensei was standing next to the memorial stone, he seemed to have solemn aura around him. Naruto watched as he caressed a certain name on the stone, he watched as he turned around and was surprised to see Naruto standing right behind him.

"Naruto it is strange that I didn't sense you."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and smiled.

"I take that as a compliment…it's hard to lose loved ones isn't it?"

Kakashi remained stoic bbut his eyes seemed to shine a little.

"I would never know what it feels like, but now I have something to live foreward, to see my teammates grow."

Kakashi smiled and looked upon Naruto and saw the fourth Yondaime. Kakashi felt others entering the field and looked towards them, he motioned for Naruto to stand with them.

"Okay now the grading… now this grading is to actually see if you can make genin rank."

All were shocked but only one voiced themselves.

"What you mean this to grade to become a genin?"

Kakashi looked upon them and smiled.

"Out of the genin hopefuls to graduate only 66.6 are going to actually going to make it to that rank, lets hope you actually pass."

Kakashi pulled two bells from his pocket and tied them on his belt.

"Now the test is called the bell test, the one to get a bell is able to pass to genin."

Naruto was confused, there was only two and there were three of them.

"Kakashi-sensei there are only two of them ."

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile and Naruto caught this.

"Then one of you is going to fail."

Naruto saw the lie, not one was going to fail but all would, but why…what would make them not pass, Naruto then remembered what Iruka said. '_You have to look below the surface to find the truth in a question_.' Naruto saw that they were beginning to fight each other. They would sabotage each other to win, but why would they make them a three team if they were going to break them up. Naruto remembered what Iruka said. '_The team will be your new family maybe even your friends, you are going to have to kill for them, to protect them_.' Then it hit him. They wouldn't…this team they would become your new family you would have to divulge your darkest secrets to become a great team. The three had already hid in their respected hiding spots and were waiting for the right moment. Naruto however had a plan already in progress. Naruto crossed his hands, he closed his eyes and split his chakra into thirds.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**."

Two Narutos appeared beside Naruto and he gave a mental command. They disappeared and appeared at their respected contact. Sasuke actually was waiting for this to happen and actually grinned.

"So what's the planned dobe?"

The Naruto clone smirked and sat down.

"What are your jutsu and tell me what they do."

Sasuke nodded and sat down with the clone.

"I have two jutsu… Katon: Goukakyuu and Housenka no jutsu and the Goukakyuu is a wide spread jutsu that effects a wide area, and the Housenka can shoot numeral amount of fireballs."

Naruto thought awhile a came upon a idea.

"Can you hide shuriken in the Housenka?"

Sasuke was about to disagree but if he was quick enough he could hide them.

"Yeah I believe I could."

Naruto smiled a grin that made Sasuke grin a little.

"Here's the plan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other Naruto clone had found Sakura, and she was a bit hesitant to work with Naruto.

"Naruto we can't work together, if we do Sasuke would have to go back to the academy."

Naruto looked at Sakura with pity.

"Sakura you still don't get it…you were supposed to be the smartest girl in our class, but still can't guess that this is all a lie. They are never going to split us up, if one fails we all fail."

Sakura was just told by the stupidest person in class that the test was supposed to weed out the weak.

"Sakura, I know your abilities more then others you never trained yourself to be stronger so you a certain degree of mastery over the academy jutsu, and that is what I want… here's the plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the others waited for the right time. Kakashi looked up.

"Now!"

Naruto closed his eye a split his chakra into twenty's and there were twenty Narutos. The clone left in waves and ran towards Kakashi. One Naruto ran past Kakashi and turned around and swung his leg, Kakashi caught the leg and tossed the clone into another, a Naruto threw a kunai at Kakashi's left side, the kunai got within a foot until Kakashi Kawarimi'd with another clone.

Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei has a blind spot on his left side, Sasuke Housenka."

Sasuke nodded and looked at one of the clones, a clone made a clone on Kakashi's left side.

Sasuke put his hands into a seal, and replaced the clone. Sasuke did seven seal and breathed in. Sasuke thought 200 orbs.

"**KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU**."

Kakashi heard this and turned and saw this and was about to replace with a clone when all clones dispersed Kakashi's eyes widen.

Naruto saw this and motioned for Sakura. Sakura Kawarimi with Sasuke and as soon as she did she dashed forward. Kakashi dodged the fireballs but heard something frightened him.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU**!"

Kakashi saw that it was shot to where he will be if he kept going and applied chakra to his feet and stuck to the ground but that was his mistake as Sakura grabbed the bells. Naruto however neglected one very important part that Sakura was still heading forward and the fireball was still aimed for where she was about to be.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto applied as much chakra as he could and released it as soon as his feet were about to jump. Naruto disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of Sakura and pushed her out of the way. Kakashi saw this and was afraid as the fire disappeared saw a figure and was surprised. Naruto was standing there with his clothes slightly burnt. Naruto had some burnt skin but it was healing.

Kakashi smiled and watched as Sasuke walked up to Naruto and looked at him with sympathy.

"Sorry Naruto."

Naruto nodded, but left it alone.

"So Naruto who passes?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and told Sakura to give Sasuke a bell.

"I will help them achieve their goals, even if I had to give up mine."

Kakashi smiled and chuckled. Kakashi would have to make them great so they could live.

"You all pass, you showed what a team needs, teamwork and a leader. Now don't get me wrong, Sasuke is the strength and brains, Sakura is the brains, and Naruto is all, you all will grow together, make up where the other fails, now rest. After your done I am teaching you a chakra control technique and helping you with your weaknesses."


	4. Relevance

Kakashi watched as the three rested, he felt pride by watching them, a certain nostalgia.

'_Is this what it felt like sensei, as you looked over __us…did you feel the power radiating__ off of us too._'

Kakashi stood up and walked over.

"Alright time for the chakra control technique, now I heard from a reliable source that you three know the chakra orb technique?"

Kakashi looked at the three of them and they nodded their heads.

"Now the chakra orb technique was taken out of the curriculum after I graduated, how did you find out about it?"

All fingers pointed at Naruto, and Naruto began to feel a lot of pressure and began to rub the back of his head.

"I was tricked to steal the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage to bring out traitors in Konoha, so I decided to learn some techniques I learned the chakra orbs and the Kage Bunshin."

Kakashi nodded his head but the thing that caught his attention was that Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be watching Naruto, then he noticed that his wounds were healing incredibly fast.

"Good because this will make the technique easier. Now you are going to climb a tree with just your feet."

Kakashi seemed to expect something but he accepted that if they were just going to climb a tree with their feet, then it had to deal with chakra.

"Now you know that you visualize how many orbs you need to do the technique but what you don't know is that you still are wasting about twenty percent, don't worry we are about to rectify that mistake, okay you are going to need about 10 percent of your chakra always to grab and anchor yourself onto the tree and with each step you need to grab and use the same amount, however you need to know what you chakra level is at. Now Naruto what is your chakra level?"

Naruto closed his eyes and seemed awhile.

"It has seemed to jump from 1300 to 2100."

Kakashi smirked and became thoughtful.

"Well no matter what you do your chakra will always grow, however Naruto you used a large amount to run to Sakura to save her, you practically emptied you reserves, and when you do that when they refill they are larger…"

Kakashi stopped talking and started to laugh.

"Alright when you are done learning I want you to keep on doing this chakra technique until you can walk up there very slowly…now Sasuke, you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked.

"it was 1000 and now is 1600."

Kakashi nodded his head and looked at Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes and imagined orbs.

"1220."

Kakashi nodded and began to demonstrate.

"Now, you have to focus your chakra at your feet now ten percent of your guys chakra is…Naruto yours is 210, Sasuke's yours is 160, and Sakura's yours is 122, now focus that amount to your feet and ruun at the tree, and use the kunai to mark your progress."

Naruto started off in a run a was able to get six feet, he flipped off and landed and saw that Sasuke hit the same height as he did, but he was really surprise to see Sakura hit the top. Sasuke seemed to scowl, but in his mind he created a new credo '_in time_' Naruto however was happy but it disappeared as he went after the tree again and got a little higher, only a centimeter. Naruto was proud at this and continued. Sasuke was running up the tree and made it at the same height as before, but he kept at it. However Sakura was now standing at the bottom.

"Sakura you have a small amount of chakra giving you a perfect control over your chakra, however you have a small amount, now this time I want you to walk up the tree at a snails pace."

Sakura walked up to the tree and place a foot on the tree, she kept up the amount however she was only able to stay on the tree for three minutes, before falling, she was told to take a break and watched the two boys running up the tree, she saw how Naruto changed from being serious to beign playful.

"Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke almost trip, and looked towards Naruto.

"How 'bout if I make it to the top before you teach me the Goukakyuu, and if you win I'll teach you Kage Bunshin no jutsu?" Naruto scratched his chin and looked up to see Sasuke with a determined look.

"Your on."

Naruto and Sasuke got into a running stance.

"GO."

Naruto and Sasuke hit the trees at the same time and the both hit the same height and the both jumped off the tree they landed at the same time and looked at each other and ran at the tree, and began again, they did this for about an hour but in the end they hit the top at the same time.

"You owe me a jutsu Sasuke."

Sasuke swayed on the tip of the tree.

"Dido."

They both laughed and jumped off the tree and hit an adjacent tree and landed on the ground, Kakashi was amazed at how the boys pushed each other to the next level. Kakashi chuckled it reminded him of him and Obito.

"Alright you three we will continue your training, until you can do this until you can walk up this tree, now tomorrow we will continue, we will have a training regimen tomorrow we will work on your stamina, your speed, and your taijutsu. Be ready tomorrow at five a.m."


	5. Logo

Naruto was amazed at how this little brat was able to keep up with him, even after the month of training that Kakashi put them through, he trained them that he had them fight him to a point where he had to take out the sharingan but that was only for three minutes after that they were all on the ground, but Naruto was amazed because this boy was able to keep up with him even with the weights on.

"Fine Konohamaru, I will train you, speedy little bastard."

Naruto said that and took off his hi-ate and placed it on his hip.

"Alright Konohamaru, you have to get my hi-ate off my hip, and then I will teach you a jutsu, however if you fail I have you run around Konoha until I tell you to stop, do anything you can to get it."

Konohamaru nodded and got into a stance, Naruto however just stood still. Konohamaru dashed out at Naruto, and as Konohamaru reached his hand out Naruto slapped it away and pushed Konohamaru away, Konohamaru spun in the air and rooted his foot into the ground, and jumped back at Naruto, Naruto waited until the last minute and kneed Konohamaru in the stomach. Konohamaru gasped and fell to the floor and suck in the air, Konohamaru coughed and looked at Naruto with hate.

"What…was that…for?"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru with confusion.

"Konohamaru, I told you to do anything to get the hi-ate, but did you think I was not going to do anything and just stand still your funny."

Naruto chuckled and picked Konohamaru. Out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared in a puff of smoke. He changed a lot from his moody self…well not a lot, he now wore a blue and black outfit. His shirt was that of a long white sleeve shirt and a dark blue over shirt, and black shinobi pants with black taped ankles.

"Naruto, Kakashi says that it is time to get our C-rank…"

The Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke and the wind carried the smoke away. Naruto sighed and made a seal, another Naruto appeared and was standing beside Konohamaru.

"This is a Kage Bunshin, it has individual thought but it knows it has to train you, as soon as your done for the day tell it and it will disperse, and Konohamaru if you lacks at all in this training I will know and I will fail you and never train you."

Konohamaru had a look of determination and left in a lot of speed.

"Work on his stamina, and taijutsu, if you have to take it to the next notch so you don't get hit do it…but don't hurt him."

The clone chuckled a decked the original in the face.

"I may be a clone but I am you I care for that boy."

The clone looked behind him and saw that Konohamaru gotten pretty far, and the clone disappeared in a blur.

Naruto put his hands into a seal and placed chakra at his hands and feet.

"**SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

Naruto world spun for a little bit and he landed in a crouch and he stood up and was in front of the Hokage. The Hokage was smiling and saw the difference that was in all of them, Naruto was stronger then he was a month ago not much but still a new notch. Sasuke seemed to care for his teammates more then anyone he has ever seen, but he would never admit it. Sakura however made the biggest change, she made a 180 to make sure she could be of use.

"It has seem that I owe you a very well deserved C-rank mission, a record of 142 D-rank mission, in a span of what was it two months, how did you do it?"

The Hokage asked in a playful tone he knew, that they knew, he knew.

"Kage Bunshins."

The Hokage smiled and tossed Naruto the scroll.

"You will be guarding a bridge builder until he is done with making his bridge…you can come on in now."

As the door creaked open, the three of them could smell the reeking effect of alcohol, Naruto hated the smell the worse, his mind went back to sake bottle flying past his head. Naruto felt someone grasping his shoulders, and he looked up to see Kakashi, and saw an understanding look, and nodded.

"My name is Tazuna, and these children are supposed to protect me?"

Tazuna started to laugh but was stopped laughing as he felt something prickle his neck, he looked down and saw that all three of the 'children' had a blade towards his neck. His eye widen as he looked to them and the place they were.

'_I didn't even hear them move._'

Kakashi had a stoic look upon his face.

"Are you doubting my team Tazuna-sama?"

The Hokage looked at Kakashi and saw pride like no other, the Hokage grinned.

"These 'children' sir are the last genin resort, they are this years strongest team maybe Konoha's strongest in history, so if you doubt this team you doubt Konoha."

Tazuna gulped but heard a laugh from the Hokage and he watched as the genin smiled.

"Team, I want you packed in ten, and at the gate in fifteen."

The three disappeared in a plume of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three waited as the older gentlemen were walking towards the gate.

"Did you notice how he got tense as we were given the brief, I don't think there are only going to be bandits, I believe he manipulated the hokage, there maybe nuke-nin, on this mission."

Naruto and Sakura nodded there head, they understood facial expressions, from training under Ibiki for a while, they understood tells when a person was lying.

"Did you guys bring your better weaponry?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads.

Kakashi arrived with Tazuna in tow, they walked with each other. Naruto was in the front, and Sasuke and Sakura on the sides and Kakashi was in the back. As they walked for an hour Naruto noticed that a puddle was pushing out to much of chakra and signaled to Kakashi, Kakashi noticed this and disappeared, as the group passed two nin jumped out of the puddle. Both had a face mask on there face and had a waterfall with a slash through it, a gauntlet on their arms connected to each other, none of them turned around, and as the nin got closer they raised their arms but a clothesline to both their necks stopped them dead. They seemed to gag until there was a snap, and a gurgle.

"A surprise ambush, my team has no reason to be killed, well maybe one, but enemy villages couldn't have known that they were leaving, so there is only one last person…you Tazuna, now give me a reason to have me and my team stay on as your guardians."

Tazuna looked at all of the nin in front of him, he noticed that there was no emotion, but intrigue.

"My country is poor and a mogul tycoon Gatoh, has created his tyranny and grabbed hold of the countries trading and has put a choke on it, he has created anarchy and has made my people work for him, but he has transformed them, I can only guess what he is going to do to my little grandson."

Naruto smiled a contagious smile, and started to chuckle.

"That is absolutely evil to use your grandchild as a way to manipulate us…ha I told you pay up."

Everyone groaned and gave money to Naruto. Tazuna was speechless.

"Wha…what is going on?"

Naruto looked up and smiled

"I bet them that you would use your grandchild to manipulate us and make us continue."

Tazuna was still confused, and his jaw slacked.

"You knew I had a grandchild?"

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Shinobi rule 147: a shinobi must acquire information for a mission, so not to risk their and their teammates lives, you are the renown Tazuna of Nami no Kuni, you were given project that brought people peace but you disappeared, but then it was said that you just didn't leave your country, you are succeeded by your daughter and grandson, but recently you have tried to build a bridge to connect to the main land so Gatoh could lose his monopoly on your country, however everywhere you turn there is death so you decided to seek help with Konoha, we know more than you think, and we are terribly sorry about Kaiza."

Tazuna was shocked to hear this but his eye seem to tear up.

"Tazuna-sama you are your countries last hope now what good Hokage would I become if I let you die?"

Tazuna chuckled and started to belly laugh.

"You are one special kid."

Naruto winked at him and began to walk away, leading the team down the road. Tazuna saw an air of confidence around Naruto that was infectious. They arrived to the river and saw a person, who seemed overly anxious about something.

"Would you hurry up I don't want to get caught."

Naruto felt that something was off. They got into the boat and Naruto seemed to change, his cheery disposition was gone and was a cold, solitude. Kakashi saw this and knew right away what was going on.

'_Were going to be betrayed, Naruto always had these feelings, even when he was hanging out with a bastard villagers_ , _I've seen a villager get so close he made Naruto comfortable to sleep in the same house and then try to kill __him, Naruto it might help to know who will betray us and who won't._'

As the reached the next bank Tazuna thanked the man and began to walk away, by now everyone noticed that Naruto was just staring at the man. The man was confused as this boy seemed to stare holes in him.

"What are you looking at boy?"

Naruto continued to stare.

"How much did Gatoh pay you?"

The man's eyes flashed in a moment but that was all it took.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The man seemed to get overly jittery.

"Don't you think it is kind of funny that the one day that Tazuna both to and from that the path is cleared of guards, and you a local is the only one with a working boat, where Gatoh seized all working boats, and I see it is impossible you could fix one worty of floating, and a motor at that."

The man's eye widen but he kept them in control but he was losing a battle.

"Tazuna you have to believe me that none of this is true."

The man moved a little and Naruto looked passed him. '_Bingo_.'

"Then tell me something?"

The man looked at Naruto with hate.

"What?"

Naruto looked down at the motor and the man turned around and saw the same thing.

"Why does the motor have a Gatoh Ind. Logo on it?"

The man was shocked, a child a mere child knew he was lying.

"Your very good, yes Gatoh paid me, he paid me as soon as he heard that Tazuna was going to go to Konoha, and me being a friend I gave him the means, I was to pick him and the bodyguards up and send them to the rendezvous where Momochi Zabuza would kill you all."

Tazuna looked shocked and hurt. His heart clenched with betrayal.

"Why Koi?"

The man began to laugh, a crazed laugh.

"You bridge is a lost cause Tazuna, you are causing a lot of grief. Just give up, some of us need to eat, and because of you he is choking the food trade."

The man felt something he never felt in his whole life a pure hatred, he looked for the cause and he saw a blue aura slipping of Naruto and into the air, when Naruto looked up the man saw his life flash before his eyes.

"You could have caused the death of many today."

The chakra suddenly disappeared and Naruto flashed hand seals.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**"

In those moments if his life the man saw his faults and he saw the fireball head towards him ,it was huge beyond anything he'd ever seen.

"Tazuna, I am sorry."

The man said in a whisper but Kakashi heard it and felt sorrow for the man, as the fireball hit a high pitch scream was heard through the whole forest, as the fireball exploded a man felt the chakra that was in the jutsu and chuckled evilly underneath his bandaged face.

"Haku the team that is coming is probably very strong so be ready." The person in the mask bowed their head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was breathing heavily the chakra present dwindle down to nothing and he was calm.

"Naruto I'm sorry you had to do that."

Naruto looked back at Tazuna.

"Sometimes you have to kill, to protect the people you love."

Naruto began to walk away.

"Kakashi how many times has Naruto had to kill to protect?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with something with pity.

"Naruto and the others have killed exactly three people all by themselves, mostly all villagers, just to protect Naruto, Naruto counting this one has killed seven."

Tazuna was shocked but something disturbed him.

"Kakashi how does he stay sane? Killing another human being tears at one's soul."

Tazuna looked at Sasuke and Sakura and saw the guilt on their face.

"Shinobi stay sane because they have someone to talk to about it, Naruto has his team, me and the Hokage, however Naruto became stronger, smarter because he knew that he would have to kill many times."

Tazuna watched in awe of Naruto.

'_Naruto you may just become Hokage._'


	6. Clash Against the Mind

Flashes of the man's faces continuously played in Naruto's mind, the grief and regret on the man's face as the fireball connected.

Naruto did in fact hear the man when he asked for forgiveness from Tazuna. It choked Naruto up, however the man signed his death warrant when he tried to betray the people of Nami no Kuni's hope. Tazuna was going to bring happiness and money to the land, but the one he promised he was going to kill was Gatoh.  
"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Kakashi and the other's behind him.  
"Naruto later do you want to talk about it?" Naruto smiled, he could how hard it was for Sasuke to ask this.  
"That would be good...incoming."

Naruto threw Kakashi a onikaze shuriken, Kakashi caught it just in time to block the incoming giant sword. Naruto looked towards Sasuke and Sasuke nodded in agreement and disappeared. Naruto and Sakura stayed in front of Tazuna, and another Sasuke came out of the bushes, and stood next to Tazuna.  
"It's amazing that, that little brat was able to notice me, and knew that a sword was coming, skilled he is."

Zabuza chuckled and then his chuckle turned into a cackle.  
"He knew you were here because, even though you are a master at the art of silent killing, your technique of hiding your chakra is catastrophic."

Zabuza felt a kick to his pride and snarled.  
"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, a test...see if you can take down this A-class nuke-nin, and if you do I'll teach the second level of chakra control."

The three grinned and ran off. Zabuza scoffed but was amazed at how fast the black haired kid moved, he was also surprised to see a level two sharingan, Zabuza made a motion to swing his sword but forgot it was in the hands of Kakashi. Sasuke jumped in the are to slam his foot into Zabuza's face but his foot was caught, however that ended quickly as a punch ended up in his stomach, Zabuza let go of Sasuke and Sasuke kneeled on the ground, and Sakura jumped off Sasuke's back and into the air. Zabuza saw this and swiped at Sakura only to find a bunshin, he turned around to find a new Sasuke, and this one jabbed a kunai across Zabuza's ankles, and he fell to the floor.  
"How did you..."

The Sasuke stood next to the other Sasuke, and one transformed back into a Naruto and disappeared.

"A Kage Bunshin. You must be a strategy genius."

Naruto smirked and looked at Zabuza.  
"It hurt didn't it, being neglected, they thought of you as weak, so you decided to kill everyone of your peers, just to show that you were strong, but that is when you lost."

Zabuza saw the blonde boy's eyes and it looked as if the boy was peering into his soul.  
"What did I lose? I became the greatest ninja to ever come out of Kirigakure."

Naruto shook his head, and looked at Zabuza with pity.  
"But you lost the only thing that only you can receive, your soul, you killed without a reason, you could have shown you were strong in another way, I know they had you kill of you friends, but you decided to show weakness, you are what you hated to be called, a demon."

Zabuza heard chirping of birds, maybe a thousand, he looked towards Kakashi and saw that his hand was holding lightning.  
"So I die."

Zabuza looked towards the sky and laughed.  
"No."

Zabuza was confused and then looked to see who had said that, he saw the blonde hair kid standing still. Shaking.  
"You can change everything, I have a plan, and I think your subordinate should hear this too."

Zabuza looked surprised but then just laughed. He motioned his head and another person arrived next to Zabuza, this person was wearing a robe of some sorts and a mask with three red lines across it.  
"What is your plan?"

The voice sounded effeminate, but stern.  
"Heal and kill off every body guard of Gatoh, but leave a few, then we will have a mock battle, he won't know the difference, when he comes you all deal with the others I will deal with Gatoh personally."

Zabuza heard everything and something in him wanted to listen, to follow and change.  
"Wait why do you get to have Gatoh."

Sasuke and Sakura laughed at Zabuza, but that confused Zabuza.  
"Zabuza just leave it alone, when Naruto's mind is made up you have to kill him before he finish it."

Zabuza was impressed, this kid was stubborn, but looked to be very strong, he looked at Naruto's teammates and could see that they must be holding back terribly.  
"Haku, we will accept this job, when you kill Gatoh we are going to steal his fortune...any problem with that?"

Zabuza really wasn't saying that to the team but to Tazuna, who in between the talking had looked upon the child with something of pride. '_this child is full with confidence and courage, and just by being near him you want to change and become stronger_.'

Tazuna heard what Zabuza said and was amazed that Momochi Zabuza was asking if it was alright.  
"I don't care for that money, it was profited on the death and blood of my people take it."

Zabuza grinned underneath his bandaged face and signaled Haku, Haku picked up Zabuza and shunshined away. Tazuna sighed that he didn't know that he was holding in. Kakashi noticed the uncomfortable aura around everyone and decide to perk it up.  
"Alright, we have that underway, now it is time to take Tazuna-san to his home. Naruto I need to talk to you."

Naruto nodded and slowed down to be in the back as they walked, Sakura and Sasuke walked on the sides of Tazuna.  
Naruto arrived in the back and he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.  
"What's bothering you?" Naruto looked down at the ground and then at Kakashi.  
"Do you think my father was right to seal the kyuubi into me? I feel that with every soul I take he is getting closer of escaping."

Kakashi sighed and looked at the sky for a moment.  
"Minato-sensei was not really sure that you would be able to handle the kyuubi, he thought sooner or later that it would corrupt your mind, but your mother Kushina, she said that you would just beat that kyuubi's ass if it tried to take over, she believed in you. Don't think your father didn't believe, he was more worried...Naruto just because you kill a human being doesn't mean the kyuubi will escape, it is probably tormenting your mind over and over again, so you take off the seal, but Naruto, you have friends and family that believe in you, I guarantee that you will meet a person that will thank you for having the Kyuubi sealed in you."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw his trademark smile that lifts you up with pride.  
"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked away that he was filled with more confidence.  
'_Otou-san, is this what it feels like to be a father, is this your sign of me becoming one?'_

Kakashi chuckled and smirked.  
'_I think it is time to start a family...now which girl?'_

Kakashi chuckled as he read a line from his book.  
'_Why would anyone start a family now?'_

Kakashi laughed and followed his team.


	7. Infiltration

Kakashi watched as his team of genins were trying there best to stay on the water, he could hear Naruto's laughter as he saw Sasuke resurface from the water, Sasuke threw a kunai, but then fell in the water again, the kunai sailed near Naruto until it was too close and Naruto dodged out of the way, but he neglected that he was on water and fell. Kakashi was laughing very hard and continued to watch to see what happens next, but that is when he got the greatest idea.

"Sakura? Fight Naruto while he is on the water." Sakura nodded and ran off in a straight line as Naruto was setting himself on the water.

Sakura jumped in the air and aimed a kick for Naruto's head, Naruto's smiled disappeared as soon as the foot came within a foot distance near his face. Naruto back flipped away from the foot; as Naruto sailed in the air he saw that he was on the water, and a thought enter he head.

'_Kakashi is making fight on the water because we aren't only placing chakra on our feet, but all over our body so we don't fall in.'_

Naruto placed chakra on his feet with the tree walking exercise, and skidded across the water until coming to a complete stop. Sakura rushed Naruto and did a wide spin kick, Naruto ducked and waited until the kick was over and slammed his shoulders into her chest. Sakura went flying and crashed into a tree, however Sakura wasn't down for long, she got back up and walked towards the river bed, she collapsed however as soon as she step on the water. Kakashi was there to grab her before she went under, and placed her on the tree, Kakashi smiled and looked towards the two boys who were glaring at each other. They both flung a kunai at each other and they both hit and sank in the water. Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other. Kakashi watched from afar and a shiver down his spine, his only thought.

'_This fight will occur again, and the winner will be dead.'_ Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when a small of a man tapped Kakashi's shoulders, Kakashi, turned around to see a man that everyone in his party began to despise.

"Gatoh." The man smiled a sinister grin.

"For the Copy-nin Kakashi to know me, makes me feel warm inside." Kakashi looked at the man with pity, and Gatoh knew it.

"Now down to business, I will give you ten million ryo, to leave the bridge builder." Naruto felt rage build inside him, but the killer intent that wanted to be released he held inside himself.

"Now why would we do that?" Gatoh mocked shocked and looked up at the man.

"Because sooner or later I will own this country, but seeing as I own a lot of the land even the one you are on, I demand that you leave." The man started to laugh as he saw that Kakashi was silent, he began to cackle until there was a sharp break in his body, he stifled a scream as he looked at the offender. The black hair child had a grip on his wrist on was putting pressure on his already broken wrist.

"I advise you , to rethink your demand before I remove your arm." Gatoh looked within the child eyes and saw a crazed look, he also saw the sharingan.

"Why do you care about this, it just a mission." Naruto chuckled at the remark.

"This mission is a C-rank, means higher level of danger, then a D-rank, but we aren't supposed to kill, didn't you find it kind of weird that the man that was supposed to send Tazuna to his death, never to appear, and didn't you find it weird that your boat was turned to ash and sent to you?" Gatoh looked at the kid and saw genuine curiosity.

"You were the that killed Koi?" Naruto's face sadden as he heard this.

"Why, he just was a messanger?" Naruto shook his head to clear the dark thoughts.

"It's because Tazuna is hope for the country, even though you have monopolize the trade, you can't monopolize hope." Gatoh started to laugh even though his arm was in incredible amount of pain.

"Hope can be monopolized, I can break it, I can buy it, I can even destroy it, didn't you hear about Kaiza?" That was the straw that broke the camels back Naruto signaled to Sasuke, and Sasuke brought out a kunai and cut off the offended hand that was now on the floor. Gatoh screamed a blood churning scream until a kunai entered his throat, Gatoh fell to the ground dead. Naruto spit at his body as he went to the river and washed off his hands of the vile blood.

"Naruto, Gatoh had an army, if they find out he is dead then they will kill the villager in retaliation." Naruto smirked and transformed into an exact replica of Gatoh.

"Then they can't know... tomorrow I will send Zabuza and Haku to 'kill' Tazuna, I already have a clone at Tazuna's house, tell him the plan and he will follow, the Gatoh industry will fall today."


	8. SINS

Naruto was disgusted by what he saw as Gatoh, requests to rape and pillage nearby towns. When Naruto was alone for moments he would excavate his stomach. The plan however had work, Gatoh hired thugs, never shinobi, probably paranoia of what Naruto did. Gatoh probably only hired when he didn't want a mark on his name. Naruto watched as a man dragged a woman to a room this is when Naruto thought he should intervene as Gatoh of course.  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!" The man halted his dragging and saw that Gatoh his boss was pissed.  
"Yes sir?" Gatoh a short man barely came to this man's chest but it was fear of the past that gave him power over this man.  
"You were the last man to enter my chambers?" The question was more directed as a fact then a question. The man nodded his head.  
"Then can you explain to me...WHY 40 BILLION KYO OF MY MONEY HAS DISAPPEARED AND REAPPEARED IN YOUR BANK ACCOUNT, UNDER YOU MOTHER'S NAME?" The man was shocked, he didn't do this, he would never cross Gatoh and here he was asking why 90 of his money went missing, the man looked down at Gatoh and saw a knife. The knife entered his chest, but it missed major arteries and organs. A whisper invaded his eardrums.  
"You have not died by me because you have a mother, you are doing this for her, but what you would have done, you would never be able to come back." The man looked up to Gatoh and saw red eyes.  
"Tell all the men we are going to the bridge, we will end this charade once and for all." The got up off the ground and ran away, Gatoh looked around and saw that the women was still there and was shaking. Gatoh disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto stood there in all his glory.  
"After the men leave grab every women and leave┘ go home, you should notice that in your bank accounts, there you will find a fare amount of money for the atrocities you have been put upon, however if you tell, or a women tells any of the men, you will die." The wave of killer intent hit her and she nodded her head and ran away.  
Naruto smirked and reapplied Henge.  
'_Time to get started._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gatoh watched from afar as the two men were fighting each other. Even though they knew that it was a fake battle they had to make others believe it was a real one. Gatoh watched as Kakashi danced with his ANBU sword, which he always brought with him, Zabuza was cackling and watched as enjoyment was washing over the face of Kakashi. Gatoh then looked over and saw Sasuke and Sakura fighting the masked by Haku, he could see that Haku was having trouble just not to get hurt, the men looked back at Gatoh as Zabuza fell to the floor, he nodded and begun to run towards the fallen shin obi, that is until they heard a blood churning scream, as a man turned his body was struck by some object, he looked down to see blood on his bare chest, he panicked but felt no wound then he looked down at the object. As he did his stomach decided to get rid of its contents, on the ground was the head of a fellow comrade, his eye stuck in shock. The remaining men looked up to see all of their other comrades were fallen on the floor, blood leaving their wounds, and the cause of it was a red aura flying off a person. His snarl scared them but it was the eyes that promised death that got to them.  
"All of you have been deemed guilty of the acts of Murder in the first degree, rape, child molestation, extortion and assault. How do you plead?" Naruto looked at them and his face was dead cold, no emotion ever flashed on his face. The men quivered as Naruto began to walk towards them, one man however was not, he ran towards Naruto with an axe in hand. As he got closer he lunge towards Naruto. Naruto in a quick move tripped the man, and took hold of his weapon, and as the man fell the axe entered the back of his head. Naruto did this with out missing a beat, however the thing that scared the men the most is that he did it with his eyes closed. The men knew death when they saw it and turned around to run but found that all five shinobi were blocking there exit. They turned around to see that Naruto was already cutting through their ranks but he was walking in a straight line. One man screamed 'Blood Demon' and ran and jumped off the bridge. The others soon followed, and in the end there was only one, his wound on his chest was seeping blood, his eyes were filled with tears, and his pants were soaking. Naruto stopped in front of him and smiled, not a crazed smile, not an evil smile but a warm smile, that filled his heart with warmth.  
"I apologies for stabbing you, it seemed a good idea at the time...well not really I just needed people to know a reason why a substantial amount of Gatoh's money disappeare...I also made a promise to a young lady that I would bring her son back alive." Naruto pointed at something behind the man and what he saw was shocking, the man's mother was standing there, her wrinkled face dawning a smile and tears, her brown tawny hair in a bun, and her apron wrapped around her waist. The man looked at Naruto and saw compassion as he looked at the women, he then looked back at his mother and saw that behind her was the whole village, even the ones that were from the village, they oozed guilt and remorse but the family that held on to them didn't care. The man looked back at Naruto.  
"You all chose to work for Gatoh because you wanted to help your families, but Gatoh is a sick demented man that twisted your morals, but you all reframed from killing, yes you have done crimes that you should be killed for, but you were forgiven by your families, and even society, can't take that from you, so why should I?" Everyone was shocked to hear his explanation for not killing the villains' of the group, but the one that was more shocked was Inari, Tazuna's grandson.  
"Why did you risk your life to save all these men? They would have killed you by one order, why would you save them?" Naruto walked up to Inari and kneeled next to him.  
"Because no matter how much they have done, I have no right to judge someone that would commit crimes to protect the precious people, if you have something dear to you, you protect with both your arms, and you never back down, besides what kind of Hokage would I be if I let innocent villagers die." Naruto laughed and looked back at the bodies. He did a hand seal and hundreds of clones appeared,. The clones picked up the bodies and placed them in the center of the bridge, Naruto forward and made a prayer.  
'_Kami take these tortured into your embrace and give judgment as you see fit and forgive me._' A whole chorus of Goukakyuu no Jutsu were heard and a giant fireballs incinerated every dead body. Naruto had every clone close their eye, and as they popped away, Naruto received memories of nothing. Zabuza noticed this and question it to Kakashi.  
"Kakashi?" Kakashi heard his name and looked towards the person of the voice.  
"Hmm?" Zabuza felt uncomfortable, he was this crazy ninja never to show any compassion and here he was worried about some kid.  
"Why does the brat close his eye every time before he kills?" Kakashi wished that no one would notice but alas, Zabuza wasn't an A-rank nukenin for nothing.  
"Shadow Clones are an exact replica of the user, they have the casters personality and their mind, so when a clone dispels the information that it has witness or been apart of is transferred back to the caster, now imagine seeing over a hundred death of a different person, who you didn't fight but another you did, it would make you crazy, Naruto doesn't like death, he hates it, but he knows that sometimes that you need to kill to protect your loved ones, Naruto however has trained himself that as soon as he is about to kill, he can close his eyes and still fight, if Naruto was blinded, Naruto could still kill us with about four shadow clones." Zabuza eyes widen as those words left his mouth, Zabuza shivered as he heard this.

'_The next generation is stronger then the last._'


	9. Lost Odyessy

Sarutobi Sasuke was given the name the 'Professor' for his skill in jutsu's, but that is where children stopped listening, what they didn't know was that he was called the 'Professor' was because in a battle he could analyze a jutsu an enemy was using and counter it, but it was the mastery of the jutsu's he came across, one was the infamous jutsu of his 'prodigal' student, Orochimaru, the Edo Tensei. The jutsu brought the dead back, and bound the soul of the dead to the body with a type of seal. However Orochimaru treaded on the feet of Shinigami, a testament that should never happen. Shinigami is a being of fate, when someone dies they die, however this is different from destiny. Now we get back to why the Sandaime is connected to Shinigami. The Sandaime learned of the move from the Yondaime, well not really, The Professor had a nack of recreating a jutsu with frightening precision. Sarutobi was able to recreate both the Edo and Shiki, this however displeased Shinigami. Shinigami decided to punish him. Shinigami is the God of Death, controller of all types of death, so he has power over it. For the last 11 years Sarutobi was supposed to die five times, however to put it bluntly he is immortal. Sarutobi laughed at this immortality was not a bane to him, but by the fifth year, Sarutobi has seen ninja who he considered his children leave for missions and never return, Sarutobi had to tell the parents of his 'children' that they were never going to come back. It made his heart cry. What is worse is that the Shinigami took away his age, he was young again, but he didn't want youth he wanted to be close to death's embrace, by ten years he was tried he wanted to be able to die by piercing, disease , Chakra exhaustion, but no death wanted to punish him, so when Sarutobi thought under his S-rank genjutsu, he laughed at his students ambition, immortality is not such a grand thought, it was a personal hell, never to be able to die, but able to watch others die it was hell it's a curse. However Sarutobi was not alone in this hell. 

"...okage-sama, team seven has returned from their mission and are here to bring you news."

The Sandaime was shook out of his musing and he nodded. He watched with a grandfatherly smile as his most precious children entered into the room. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke they had been children of misfortune, Destiny seemed to be a cruel person but even where she may be cruel, she was kind, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have become best friends over the year they have been a team, they complimented each other in everything they were brothers. Sakura seemed to have matured and grown into a wise young girl. Kakashi well Kakashi, lost his lateness and seemed more pleasant, but his rambling in his mind was cut short.

"...and after that Zabuza and Haku took their forty billion and left, where they have gone is undetermined, but they have reassured us that if they need help to send a falcon east and they will come."

The Hokage rested his hands on his chin and sighed.

"How many injured?"

Kakashi stood taught and his subordinates stood still listening, with solemn expressions on their faces.

"24"

The Hokage nodded and looked at the children.

"And how many fatalities?"

Kakashi shuddered as he remembered the slaughter.

"242"

The Hokage pressed his forehead and a silent sob was heard.

"And the causer of these fatalities?"

Sarutobi know who did it and tears were escaping from his eyes.

"Naruto made a decision and killed the ones that have done wicked deeds after finding out who did what, the rest did robbery and that was all, 92 of the employees of Gatoh Ind. Are a live and well, however the ones who died, all played a part in murders and rapes, against the law in the Nami no Kami. Naruto did what was commanded, however if you want to ask, what you want to ask, ask."

The Hokage looked at Naruto and saw the same skilled eyes that showed not to fuck with him, but underneath was guilt.

The Hokage broke down and in a second the S-rank genjutsu that was applied to his supposed wither body broke under the eyes of guilt that the child had, there were collected gasps as he knew what happened, the jutsu needed constant concentration. A blade found its way near Sarutobi's throat. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi held a kunai at the "fake" Hokage's neck. However Naruto was the only one that didn't budge, his eyes seemed to become misty, tears fell from his face.

"So you are the other one that is punished for his mistakes."

The three assailants that had blades were confused.

"I am Sarutobi Sasuke. Holder of the Saru Kuchiyose, and the student of the First and Second, Father of Sarutobi Asuma, one of the Twelve Gaurdians of the Fire Daiyamo, and I am one of Seven punished. You **WILL RELEASE YOUR BLADES AWAY FROM MY NECK, OR FEEL WHY I AM CALLED THE PROFESSOR**...now Naruto tell me why you said that."

The three fell away as they felt the killer intent, they however looked between Naruto and the young Hokage.

"My father warned me that in the future seven of the damned will gather and save the world, however it would happen in a thousand years time."

Sarutobi knew of this prophecy and was afraid that instead of saving it he would fail to save.

"Wait Naruto you mentioned that your father told you, how is that possible?"

Naruto stayed still as he just looked towards the ground.

"My father is one of the Seven punished for trespassing on the feet of the Shinigami, he has stated that he will keep an eye for Konoha, and even though he can't die, he would die to protect this village."

Naruto said this with a sort of pride, Sarutobi chuckled and he stood up and took off his robe, the wither arms that were there, were gone muscle and tone were replaced, Sarutobi wore a vest and a shirt that was too tight, and his shinobi pants were slack but you could tell that they were toned by they way they bounced.

"Naruto you do know who your father is...that is a SSS-rank secret, I was told to never to tell you because you would be pampered as soon as people found out, also your father was not a fool like people thought he was, he knew that people would hate you for..."

Sarutobi paused and he looked at Sakura and Sasuke, they nodded at the Hokage. He sighed a sigh that seemed to have been stuck inside him.

"The Kyuubi, he knew that as soon as people found out you were "his" son they would forget the hard work you had achieved. When will you tell them?"

Naruto face turned into a grin that showed mischievous.

"At the finals of the chuunin exams."

Sarutobi chuckled at this and began to flex.

"Alright, but there are to things I want you to do for me before and during the exam."

The three of them of them nodded.

"Orochimaru, my student is going to infiltrate the exam, and place a cursed seal on Sasuke."

Kakashi flashed killer intent and was breathing hard.

"How do you now this?"

Sarutobi knew that Kakashi was still suspicious of him.

"Don't make me tell them what happened at my house after your father died with my eighteen year old daughter."

Kakashi's killer intent disappeared and his whole face went red.

"I know this because I know my student, and because of the evidence I have collected... ten years ago Orochimaru took a apprentice, Mitarashi Anko, and place a seal called Juuin Fuuin, cursed seal, it thrives on the hate and vengeance in a persons heart and soul, however if the person that it applies to doesn't have the lust for said things, it becomes inactive. Orochimaru has this perverse idea of being immortal, and he wants to be immortal to obtain the worlds jutsu. The Sharingan is a doujutsu that can view the pathways of chakra, and can predict chakra movement, Sharingan can copy everything but Kekkai Genkai, Orochimaru being sick and twisted attacked Uchiha Itachi to obtain the Sharingan, but was easily over powered and lost a hand in the process, Orochimaru is a man possessed to obtain every jutsu, so it is ideal that he would go after Sasuke, and the cursed seal is a bargaining chip to twist their mind and control them."

Sarutobi expected to see Naruto or Sasuke not paying attention but they had a note pad out and writing everything done.

"Hokage-sama you said that the cursed seal thrived on the vengeance and anger of the afflicted, however Sasuke has given up on his brother."

Sarutobi heard this and noticed that Sasuke nodded and thanked Naruto for something.

'_So it is true, Naruto you do have a special ability that can change the views of people._'

Sarutobi thought of something and nodded.

"Then it is settled, I have been told that you all have killed before?"

Their face were stained with regret.

"Good always have regret, it lets you know that you are human and you care for another's life. I want you to find Orochimaru and take one of his hands."

They were shocked, Orochimaru was Shinobi of high caliber, they would die in a second.

Sarutobi felt the doubt that was in the air and decided to snuff it.

"I was told that Team Seven were the greatest strategic minds in the world, was I told wrong?"

They heard this and stood upright and yelled.

"NO SIR!"

Sarutobi smirked.

"Don't worry about Orochimaru, I will train you before the chuunin exam to fight him and only him, don't think that because you know how to injure Orochimaru you can injure or kill anyone else, everyone has strengths and weaknesses, do you understand?"

"YES SIR!"

Sarutobi chuckled again and it was decided.

"Team Seven is now Konoha's assassination squad, know what make you human and make sure not to be human when you take a life..."

A hawk soared into the Hokage's office and perched itself on his shoulder.

Sarutobi undid the scroll that was attached to its leg and read it.

'_Really that child is in the village for the chuunin exam, maybe_...'

The Hokage smirked at his ingenious plan.

"Naruto I have a mission for you."

Naruto saluted and relaxed a little.

"There is a team here and I want you to meet them and show them the sights of Konoha, and explained the rules to them. Naruto try and change."

The other's were confused as what the Hokage meant as he said that, and Naruto jumped out the window, with his genuine smile on his face.

'_Only you can change a person Naruto_.'


	10. DIE DEMON

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he was heading to the front gate, he was to change someone, Naruto never asked why, but the people he changed always became better, he was always told that this was his secret ability, not a bloodline or a secret technique. Naruto had the ability to change people, however people that wanted to change in their hearts. Naruto saw that the gate was open and shunshin to the door.

Naruto kneeled down on one knee and had his head down, he felt the tainted chakra. He felt a faint presence within the chakra and knew what it was. Naruto stood up and bowed to the three that were looking at him awkwardly except one.

"Hello…"

Naruto brought out a piece of paper and looked at the paper.

"Sabaku no Temari, Kankuro, and Garra, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will be your escort today."

Naruto smiled a pleasant smile, that had no lie in its features.

"You look weak."

Naruto looked at the battle clothed nin whose head had ear like feature and war paint on his face.

"Well, Kankuro…" Naruto looked at the paper again.

"The hokage feared that if he sent a strong escort it might cause a fight, and seeing as you are a chuunin hopeful you would be really strong, so he sent a weak academy student to escort you."

Naruto smiled another pleasant smile, but they all notice that his smile was true and real. However Garra arms crossed seemed to twitch every now and then.

"You're lying, you are suppressing your chakra."

Naruto smiled again and this one, was one of amusement. Naruto stopped suppressing his chakra and Temari and Kankuro visually flinched hard.

"I apologies for the deception but I was told to escort you, and seeing how you three are coming here for the chuunin exams, so I wanted to test you, well one of you passed. Welcome to Konoha, I am Uzumaki Naruto of the Assassination Squad, if you need anything just ask."

Temari blushed a little as Naruto's vest opened a little to show his abs.

"Where is a hot spring?"

Naruto paled a little at what she asked.

"Well Konoha as been said to have the best hot springs, but it is also notorious for perverts."

Temari giggled at Naruto being worried.

"Naruto-san there is no need to be worried if I catch a pervert I'll kill them."

Temari said that with genuine sweetness but that is what made it scary. Naruto laughed a little and sighed.

"Okay I will take you there but if anything happens, you are not to accuse Konoha of negligence."

Temari nodded and they all began to walk and as they made it over a bridge, they all heard giggling, Naruto turned and saw a man crouched down peeking in a peephole. The man had long white hair, and had a red vest on, and olive colored shinobi pants, and a pair of geta sandals. Naruto stopped and took a deep breath.

The man felt that something bad was going to happen but he put it aside.

"**ERO-SAN!!!**" The man in an involuntary action placed chakra at his legs and jumped through the air and landed in the hot springs bath.

"**HENTAI!!"**

The group heard flesh hit flesh, and Temari chuckled.

"On second thought I'll forgo a bath.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and stood against the wall.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Garra seemed to tremble with every moment.

"Take us to the inn…now!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and began to walk to them to the inn. As they past people Naruto was given the worst glares Garra has ever seen. At first Garra thought they were giving him those evil eyes that he would carve out of their eyes, but then a tomato struck Naruto's chest.

"Why don't you die demon."

Naruto smiled a smile that was full of pity, and the villager was confused until he felt hands wrap around his arms. The villager looked around to assault the offending hand and openly paled.

"You have to come with us for the breaking of the Sandaime's law."

Naruto past the man and whispered in his ear.

"I am sorry you have to die for my burden."

The man paled and began to apologies. Naruto sagged his head and walked away a little faster, until the man was nothing but a dot on the horizon. Temari could feel the uncomfortably that was around Naruto.

Garra however was another person, he felt the anger that was seeping itself out from under his pity.

"Do you hate them?"

Naruto was confused as to why Garra said this. However Temari and Kankuro were shocked.

"What do you mean?"

Garra showed no emotion, but he was uneasy.

"Do you hate them because they call you demon?"

Garra felt inside that he finally found someone that would make his reason for living a reality, he was like him.

"No."

Garra felt his reason crash, this wouldn't satisfy him.

"Why?"

Naruto smiled that smile that burned Garra's insides.

"I care for them, they are my precious people."

Garra was angry, that was no reason to not hate the villagers, what about them being his precious kept them alive.

"Well were here."

Garra retracted the sand that was about to attack him. Temari was worried for Naruto but more worried for her brother, they nodded their head and walked into the inn, Naruto walked away and turned the corner Sasuke was waiting and had branded a kunai..

"Did you feel the killer intent that was in the sand?"

Naruto nodded his head, and looked at the window that was pushing killer intent out the window.

Naruto turned back and Sasuke, placed his kunai away.

"It seems that Iruka-sensei tested the other genin, what makes me mad is that he stayed away from us."

Sasuke displayed a mock hurt and pouted. Naruto laughed and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"The exams are tomorrow, are you sure your ready for them?"

Naruto chuckled and shunshin away. Sasuke watched as the sun was disappearing behind the building. Sasuke grunted and shunshined away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto clung to the wall waiting for his teammates. Naruto had a way of testing the chuunin hopefuls. While he clung to the wall he suppressed the out put his body would naturally create. He watched as a few looked up, and nodded and acknowledged him. Naruto however was sadden, as his own Konoha genin, who past this year didn't even look up. Shikimaru however was the only one to look up. Naruto smiled as Shikimaru eye widen as they passed. However another Konoha genin team looked up as they passed. Naruto smirked as how he was proud at least, he felt a displacement on each side of him.

"How many?"

Naruto mesmorized the face of each team member that looked up.

"Seventeen teams, but two of this years genin teams didn't even look up, except Shikimaru…I have a preminition of who is going to past."

This confused them indefinitely, Naruto never made a thought of what was going to happen in the future.

"Naruto how can you make a notion of who is going to graduate?"

Naruto smirked.

"Three of the villages are at war, there have been assassinations on all three sides, the villages hate each other, they are going to kill each other, and that takes up half of the chuunin hopefuls, there was a third that didn't even look up to notice that I was suppressing my chakra, and it was really strong too so, those aren't going to pass. If we show that we can plan to take care of not only us but our teammates we will pass, but out of all the others, Shikimaru is the only one that is going to pass."

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to hear this come from Naruto.

"I know you to are shocked, but we don't have the thought process like Shikimaru to even make a plan to care for other, we watch each other's back sure, but that doesn't compare when thinking ahead to protect others."

Naruto unhinged his chakra from the wall and landed on the ground.

"Lets us just make it to the finals and hope we pass."

Naruto entered the building with a smirk, Sasuke was shocked, but he knew what Naruto was saying, they weren't trained to think ahead but now they had a chance to.


	11. Kill to Protect

Sakura is the liaison of the team. She is also a mediator. However today she knew that she didn't have to deal with Naruto or Sasuke acting up, they today had to act like ninja, not children. Naruto was a genius in conversation. He could find the persons weakness just by speaking with them. Sasuke however had a more evasive approach, he would watch there chakra with his Sharingan, and see what levels they were at, and even if they somehow was able to pass they were going to be picked off, one by one. However ,Naruto the leader said that Konoha nin were off limits, everyone else was fair game.

"So you three actually made it."

Naruto sat crouched on his knees, the pineapple styled hair and the calm presence was soothing, but his attitude pissed Naruto off.

"So the Rookie Nine actually were promoted together."

Naruto heard the bored tone in his voice and it took Naruto so much not to snap.

"Well lets hope everything goes well…"

Naruto finally snapped.

"Shikimaru do you care of your teammates?"

Shikimaru was confused with the question. Naruto should know he did.

"I know you don't care about if you pass but what of your teammates?"

Shikimaru was shocked, Naruto never showed this much annoyance in his voice when he talked to him before.

"Of course I care."

Naruto shook his head.

"Then why are you treating your job as nothing more then a boring occurrence."

Shikimaru could hear the anger. Naruto was shaking.

"People you love and care for are going to die because of your bored attitude. There is no if, you being lazy will be the death of the people you call precious and when that happens, you die inside. Shikimaru one of your loved ones are going to die today."

Shikimaru was stunned to hear this but was more stunned to hear it coming from Naruto. Ino heard everything and was beside Shikimaru quickly.

"Naruto how dare you say that to Shikimaru. The only way you could know is if you were the one that was planning our death."

Naruto smiled at Ino and disappeared, Ino felt a blade pressed across her neck.

Sasuke and Sakura were petrified at what they were seeing, Naruto was never this serious but now he was threatening a fellow shinobi.

"Shikimaru find a way to kill me now and execute it."

Shikimaru was scared shitless. Naruto showed the ability of a chuunin and now he wanted him to kill him.

"Naruto you are my friend."

Naruto remained motionless, he dug the blade a little deeper.

"What makes you think just because we are friends that I won't kill her?"

Naruto said all this with no emotion.

"Because she is your friend."

Naruto looked at Shikimaru like he was stupid.

"Ino is not my friend. She used to tease me and call me a monster with her mother. What makes her my friend."

Ino felt a pang in her heart. Ino found out that Naruto was the greatest friend to have by Sakura, she always thought he was her friend, but because she called him a monster he wasn't her friend…no that didn't make sense, she apologized for that. Then that is when she understood, Naruto wanted Shikimaru to kill him, no he wanted Shikimaru to understand that he needed to kill to protect, to become stronger so he didn't have to kill so he was able to protect.

"Shikimaru with each second you waste, a second goes away for her."

Everyone watched as they felt killer intent rise, Garra watched with greedy eyes, blood would be spilled. Others wanted to see a fight some even raised their killer intent to show they wanted to fight. However that plan was squashed as they felt two killer intents in the crowds that made them freeze, they turned to see the blondes teammates being the cause. Naruto pressed even harder. Blood was now coming as a trickle.

"Decided Shikimaru."

Naruto's eye were closed but he could feel the cold rise on his skin.

"I already have."

Naruto smiled and felt something pierce through him. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

"I am sorry to kill your dream, Naruto. I believed you would have made a great Hokage."

The body fell to the ground, only to be a puff a smoke later and a nin with a mask on his face and a piece of cloth on his eyes.

"No one can kill my dreams except me."

Everyone turned to see Naruto sitting on two dead bodies that looked exactly like the one that fell.

"Do you understand Shikimaru?"

Shikimaru nodded his head.

"Your dream to be average will come true but you have to live that long."

Naruto smiled until a kunai entered his head, a puff of smoke replaced Naruto and a wooden log was in hid place. Nine people arrived in a whirl of leaves and they heard a chuckle as the man smirked.

"You've gotten strong since the last time I saw you Naruto."

The man was around 6 feet and had a dark grey trench coat on, his face was riddled with scars and his head sported a bandana.

"You look like you have a new scar Ibiki."

Naruto chuckled and sat down at a desk.

"Take the bodies out while I start the test."

Ibiki said to one of his eight. Ibiki turned around and glared at the chuunin hopefuls.

"The first exam, is going to be a written test, and I will be the examiner, now the rules, each of you will come up and pick a numbered ball and take your seat you are assigned to."

Everyone that was in the room grabbed a ball and were placed at their seats, Naruto noticed that the first team to go up were separated away from their teammates, and the next then the next. No teammate were ever placed next to each other. Naruto then finally noticed that the other examiners were seated around the classroom with clipboards.

"Now for the next _rule, _each person will have 10 points, each missed will be marked off as 1, and if caught _cheating_, that will be a deduction of 2 points, and if you are caught cheating more then three times you and your whole team is gone, if you fail the written exam you and your team is dismissed. You have 40 minutes. GO."

Naruto was listening intently he was wondering why Ibiki was stressing more about the cheating then anything, there were more rules for the cheating then anything else mention. Now Naruto also heard that Ibiki is the head examiner for the exam, Ibiki was a master at psychology , he knew the mind better then anyone else, Naruto knew that the exam was a way to mess with the mind, but why stress so much on the cheating, telling them that it was marked so severely, Ibiki…psychology…test…cheating…reverse.

'That's it Ibiki is doing reverse psychology on the weaker ninja, Ibiki wants them to cheat, cheating is marked so severely because ninja are not supposed to be caught… we need to cheat to pass.'

A minute passed in Naruto's head, and he began to collect chakra at his fingerprints, and a thread of chakra found its way around Sakura's feet. Naruto was never able to get the hand of this chakra control technique, and Sakura always was able to do great chakra control, so she was the smart choice. As soon as the thread wrapped around Sakura it started to throb Morse Code. Sakura was amazed that Naruto was able to figure out and underlying thought process in less then a minute. Sakura received the message and was about to send a thread of chakra to Sasuke, but she then saw that Sasuke's eye were already showing their Tomoe's. Sasuke must have sensed Naruto's chakra move and saw the Morse code. Sasuke noticed that the test question were beyond genin knowledge, that meant if the truth of the test was to cheat they must have sleepers amongst the group. Sasuke looked over people that were in front of him, but he made it so the examiner on the sides couldn't see his eyes. Sasuke found one to the left and began copying his answers. Sakura was answer the questions, she was then possessed , Sakura let this pass, as she vowed to hurt Ino for possessing her. Naruto however was doing nothing, his hands were in front of his face and his eyes were close. What Naruto didn't tell his teammates was that he his were beginning to bother him. He left it alone because this thing has been happening all his life. Naruto heard the thunking of the boots that were worn by Ibiki he could smell his breath and it reeked of alcohol, and the tang of tobacco.

"Alright stop. Now if you have noticed there is nine questions, the tenth one is about to be given but before I give it you can decide. You can either stay or leave."

Several genin chuckled after Ibiki said this. Naruto however knew that Ibiki always had a alterior motive.

"If you stay and get the answer wrong you are banned from ever becoming a chuunin. However if you leave you will be able to take the test again."

There was protests and even louder cries.

"How is this possible, there are people here that have taken the test over and over again."

Ibiki flashed a wave of killer intent that made everyone choke. Naruto was amaze that Ibiki was pumping his killer intent with chakra.

"That is because that was before I took over, no choose."

Several people paused, until a wave of chakra halted. Everyone followed the chakra to Naruto and they saw the chakra was just hovering over him.

"Do you think that a little killer intent, and psychology will stop peoples dreams. People chose to go through to cheat and not to get caught because their dream is to be a ninja, and to be the best they can be at it. Ibiki** are you trying to halt my dream**?"

Ibiki felt the tainted killer intent he felt only once, the day when the forests were stained with blood and the sky was scorched with red chakra.

"Naruto…Kyuubi."

Naruto heard it and smirked a little.

Ibiki saw the smirk and felt the confidence roll off the boy, Ibiki felt pride as he looked on Naruto.

_You will become very strong._

Even though Naruto gave off the wave of confidence a few left, but the ones that showed fear that was gone in moments.

"Good those that stayed you will now answer the question…you pass."

Naruto faulted as the words pass through his ears. Ibiki was sure a clever one, he played on their fears like a surgeon with a scalpel. Naruto smirked.

"Ninjas are given the most important question, should you continue or give up? Those that decided to stay answered my question. That means you pass."

They all whooped for joy but Naruto stayed serious.

_I am getting a strange feeling something bad is going to happen soon._

_A clash of a window brought Naruto out of his thought process as he saw a bundle of cloth being connected to the ceiling and floor by kunai, in the middle was a women in a brown trench coat, and a short mini skirt._

"_Don't get to excited you little shits. I am Mitarashi Anko, and I am your Procter now get ready for pain."_


	12. Those Eyes

Sasuke watched everyone that passed them, he made it a routine to train his eye to their fullest, Sasuke was watching the Kusa-nin carefully, their bodies weren't moving like Kusa-nins moved, he signaled for Naruto and Naruto walked over to him.

"What's going on?"

Sasuke motioned his eyes over to the Kusa-nins and widen his eyes. Naruto nodded his head and understood the gesture.

Naruto watched over Sakura as she went inside the tent to receive the scroll. Naruto was wondering through his head, why would a nin infiltrate the chuunin exams. It could be a ANBU sent to kill a delegates child, there was two of them, but that would just lead to war. It could be that it's a nin ordered to kidnap a clan child. That would make sense, but who wanted what from what clan. Kumo wanted the Byakugan but after the Kumo and Konoha treaty they never tried again, the other clans to his knowledge didn't have any feuds with any other clans out of Konoha. Who else is next. Then out of nowhere Naruto's brain clicked on something.

_Immortality._

The word immortality sprang in his mind out of nowhere, his mind went into overload, then he remembered how he was given a strict talking to.

_XXXFLASHBACKXXX_

_Naruto watched how nin were rushed in the hospital repeatedly, them gasping for breath, after a citizen threw a exploding tag into a armory where Naruto was shopping. An explosion happened while twenty nin were in the shop with him. Naruto watched from the gurney that he was in. The Hokage showed up an hour ago and was looking over the nin that were injured, and mourned the ones that died. Naruto felt the pain in his heart, he knew he had something to do with him, and it was because of him that several people were hurt. The Hokage saw the pain in Naruto's eyes and stood beside his gurney._

"_Ojii-sama, these people were hurt because of me, sometime I wish people are able to not die, and live forever."_

_Naruto looked upon the people, no one gave him hurtful looks but some realized something. Naruto skin was charred, his skin was scarred and bloody. People looked upon him with regret and pain._

_The Hokage was shaking with anger._

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto was surprised to hear the anger in the Hokage's voice._

"_Naruto, never wished for something like that. What you are thinking about is called Immortality and it is not a happy thing to have. If you don't age, and if you don't die, you see your friends and family die and you are the same age, remember Naruto, Immortality equals Loneliness, one of my students is obsessed with immortality, Naruto I shall worn you, if you ever meet Orochimaru, run."_

_XXXENDXXX_

"Orochimaru."

One of the Kusa nins eyes widen at hearing the name. The nin cursed in his mind, but the blonde never acknowledged him so his plan might be fine.

Naruto was panicking a little he went over to Sasuke and pulled Sakura with him to their assigned gate.

"Guys, the Kusa nin is Orochimaru."

Sakura shuddered a little but tried to calm down.

"Well remember what Iruka said about the famous Sannin?"

Sakura never expected them to know because that was the day they missed class after their fight.

"Orochimaru is considered a genius, he learned every jutsu in Konoha, and used them with deadly accuracy . Iruka said he was obsessed with jutsu."

Naruto remember the talk he with the old man. Naruto looked at Sasuke and seemed dumbfounded.

"Sasuke…Sasu…he's…he's…after you."

Sasuke was hit with the same realization.

"My Sharingan."

Naruto nodded and Sakura started to sob. Sasuke started to chuckled and smiled a pure smile, the first he had ever shone to them.

"I guess we'll just have to stay away from him huh?"

Naruto chuckled .

"I guess we'll have to but just in case."

Three groups of clones appeared that looked like them appeared in front of them.

"I'll have them go first, take a scroll from others and get to the tower, we will have these cover us as we try and halt Orochimaru an try to take a hand, the ones at the tower will tell the hokage who is waiting, I hope he sends back up in time."

Naruto smirked and Sakura laughed, Naruto always protected his friends.

"However there is a set back, Sasuke I need you to make a clone and leave it with me, and you and Sakura go with the ones with to the tower."

Sasuke was about to objected but a kunai interfered.

"Sasuke I will protect you, I know you are strong but that is not the case, you could beat me in a fare fight but I will make sure your dream comes true."

Sasuke nodded and made a clone, and then he and Sakura disappeared.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Naruto and the clones disappeared into the trees and made through the trees and watched as the genins fought for their lives Naruto saw that Shikimaru was making a more genuine effort to keep his team alive. Naruto then felt a perfect suppressant.

_Fuck._

Naruto cut his hand through the air and it made his clone team scatter. Naruto himself held his chakra as tight as he could. Orochimaru was watching from underground as his prey just suddenly disappeared. He also was afraid at how a massive chakra signature disappeared…

_Why do I hear hissing?_

Orochimaru saw that there was a exploding tag attached to a kunai right in front of him, Orochimaru quickly jumped out of the ground before the tag went off, he watched as the tag was a dud and was wondering how a genin got the drop on him until an explosion rocketed him towards a thing of wires, Orochimaru tried to maneuver himself in mid air but there were wires above him right where he maneuvered. Orochimaru had his eye dart left and right, someone was giving a constant stream of chakra in the wire, and it was strong as steel. His eyes were still looking until his eye narrowed with glee.

"Sasuke-kun, you have proven quite intelligent, to have captured me."

He chuckled a cruel laugh and then noticed a figure behind him, a child dawn in a black vest, onyx chain mesh shirt, and grey pants. However the feature that set him further into his mind was the golden blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled until clones started to appear from behind him with wires in their mouths.

"**RYUUKA NO JUTSU**."

Orochimaru watched as the flames advanced closer and closer. At the last minute, he replaced himself with a mud clone and hid underground.

_How the hell is the mere child getting the drop on me? Sasuke is more powerful then I could ever imagine, but that Jinchuuriki is making strategies without verbal conversation…Perfect Teamwork._

Naruto watched everywhere, Orochimaru was genius tactician, however he was ninja first, and you always try for element for surprise. _So behind me._

"DIE!"

A sword made contact with the body, but Orochimaru didn't expect a plume of smoke, a hand snaked its way around Orochimaru's wrists and kunai were placed at his wrists.

"Why are you after Sasuke?"

Orochimaru snarled a little bit.

_This damn brat found out my plan? How? How does he know?_

"Those are my plans, that you shouldn't know."

Naruto felt the strength trying to get out, but he added pressure to the veins in his wrists.

"You want Sasuke, because you want to learn all the jutsu in the world. You have this sick perversion of Immortality, immortality will only leave you alone. Answer me who will be here to acknowledge you when your all alone?"

Orochimaru's anger was rising.

_The boy talks as though he knows immortality, that is impossible._

"Child you are really beginning to piss me off."

Naruto chuckled.

"Well then I'm just to make you furious."

The 'team' came out of nowhere, Orochimaru smirked with glee, but his face did a 180 when the team disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"My team should actually be at the tower now, we found out that you were here and deduced that you were after Sasuke, so I had them go first and I stalled you. They should be bringing back Sarutobi."

Orochimaru falter a little as he began to panic.

_Damn, this child is just here to hold me down before that old man comes, what do I do?_

A smile spread across his face. A snake found its way out of Orochimaru's sleeve and wrapped around Naruto's throat.

"You made a mistake, you didn't find out your opponent's techniques." Naruto was gasping for air, Orochimaru was right, he was cocky, and that would be his down fall.

"Bring Sasuke, or I'll choke you air out of you."

Naruto was given little air but, he had no way to bring his teammate back, however Orochimaru wanted Sasuke, and Naruto rather die then give Sasuke to Orochimaru.

"Unhand Naruto."

Naruto moved his eyes to see the speaker, and his eyes began to mist.

"Sasuke run."

Sasuke was crotched on a tree limb, swinging a kunai.

"Naruto you know me better then that."

Orochimaru laughed that sadistic laugh.

"So you came back, couldn't let this boy take all the glory."

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru like he was a child.

"I came back for my teammate."

Orochimaru was shocked to hear what Sasuke just said, he wasn't this cocky, headstrong, loner that his sleeper cells said he was, he was compassionate for his teammate, and actually cared for his well being.

_Shit this puts a kink in my plan, wait, he cares for his teammate, I'll just have the Juuin Fuuin take care of him._

"Sasuke have you forgot what your brother did to you, what he did to your family? The power you have is nothing to your brother's, he left the village because he hit his limit here. Nothing could make him stronger, sooner or later you will hit you wall and you will need power, I can give it to you."

Sasuke's mind was doing flips, a man was giving him the choice of power, but the mind also knew that you needed someone precious to make you stronger, when you protect someone you become more powerful. He had to protect Naruto, so he had to accept this tainted gift, just to protect his friend.

"My brother will die in due time, but now I am more focused on my clan."

Orochimaru scowled.

"You have choosen the wrong path, if you rebuild your clan your brother will come to take them out too, your brother is the first obstacle."

Sasuke knew that was true, but he had a plan, by the time his clan was full, Naruto would be Hokage, and Naruto with the Kyuubi would be like a god. He wasn't worried but, Orochimaru was trying to twist his mind, but all Sasuke could do was watch over Naruto, he was his first objective.

"Sasuke, accept my offer or I kill your friend."

The snake attached to Naruto's neck plunged it's fangs into his throat.

"This snake is the most poisonous snake in the world, I give the word Naruto's nerves die and his heart stops."

Sasuke knew that Kyuubi healed and kept Naruto alive but he didn't know how quick it was.

"Fine."

Orochimaru chuckled with glee, as he made a clone to hold Naruto he began to walk over to Sasuke. Orochimaru pulled out his sword from his throat and stabbed Sasuke in the leg, the poison in the sword took immediate affect and paralyzed Sasuke.

"Now, welcome pupil."

Orochimaru's face transformed into a Kabuki face and lunged towards Sasuke.

A wave of pure killer intent waft in the air. Orochimaru was inches away from Sasuke's neck when the wave hit, Orochimaru began to fear whatever was behind him, this ki was potent, it was like a beast was right behind him breathing on his neck. Orochimaru turned to see Naruto being lifted into the air by the red chakra, his feature transformed, his blue eyes turned red, a concentric circle appeared in his eyes, his fangs grew, and his whiskers darken. However Orochimaru was looking into the eyes of the child, his fear multiplied as sweat fell from his face.

_Rinnegan_

The clone burst from the sheer power of the chakra and Orochimaru had to act quickly, Orochimaru sank his teeth into Sasuke.

_You will see that this place holds nothing for you, your own friend held back on you all this time, he thinks you are weak, he hold you back for fear of your strength, come to me and I will make it so you can finally defeat your brother, and show Naruto you aren't weak._

Orochimaru backed away from Sasuke. Orochimaru ducked the strike for his head but a blade sliced through his wrist. Orochimaru flipped away and threw a dozen exploding tags and ignited them, Naruto shielded Sasuke's body from the explosion and felt as the fire washed over his back charring the skin with it. As the fire died down, Naruto rolled off of Sasuke convulsing body and passed out of exhaustion.

_I would have died so he didn't take you Sasuke._


	13. Forfeit to Protect

Naruto could hear water crashing against his body, the feel of the cool water against his warm body, the scent of stale water. Breathing caught Naruto's perception, someone was breathing incredibly hard, Naruto concentrated even more and smelled the taint of dead carcasses. Naruto knew where he was he just didn't want to open his eyes.

"_**THE MORE YOU DENY THE FACT THE MORE THE PROBLEM BECOMES, YOU CAN'T IGNORE WHAT YOU HAVE INSIDE OF YOU WHELP. I AM HERE, I WILL NEVER GO AWAY. WHEN YOU TAKE YOUR LAST BREATH I WILL LEAVE YOU, I WILL GO BACK TO MY HELL, AND YOU WILL GO TO HEAVEN, BUT YOUR DOUJUTSU IS SUCKING THE LAST OF YOUR CHAKRA, AND YOU CAN'T DIE YET, I HAVE SEEN YOUR FUTURE AND I WANT TO BE FFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"**_

Naruto woke up in a sweat, his body now registering the sweat the breeze turns it cold against his skin, Naruto hears gasps of air, and the breathing through teeth, Naruto open his eyes and saw the white of the walls all around him, the aroma of cleaning products, and the rapid beeping of a machine. Naruto closed his eyes, he was in a hospital. Naruto wondered why he was here but then he remembered Orochimaru. Naruto sat up fast and looked towards the person causing the ruckus, Naruto felt light headed by all the information that rushed in his head, his sight was enhanced by many, and the coils that were in people gave him a measure of how strong they were, Naruto grasped his head as the information and the pain subsided. Naruto opened his eyes again and looked towards his teammate, there seemed to be an internal battle physically and metaphorically. A dark chakra was trying to bind itself on to Sasuke's natural chakra, Sasuke must know what was going on and was trying to fight it, the doctors that were in the room were watching over him, they tried sedatives but the body fought them off, and they tried jutsu but Sasuke's Sharingan canceled them.

Naruto stood out of the bed and walked over, the nurse's were amazed that he was able to walk after his massive chakra exhaustion.

"What's wrong?"

The doctors were dumbfounded at how strong his voice was, but they noticed the concern, the doctor saw the fourth a little in this child.

"The Juuin Fuuin is a enzyme that bonds itself to the person's cells, the chakra the it creates is tainted and unnatural, the body is rejecting the enzyme, but when that happens the enzyme is supposed to kill it's host, but the Uchiha is fighting it."

Naruto nodded, Sasuke was going to die no matter what he did, and Naruto didn't want him to die.

"What would happen if the enzyme bonded?"

The doctor was really skeptical at what the child just said, not that he was the Kyuubi's jailer more that he was just a child.

"The enzyme is a trigger command it will bore it's way into the host's mind and alter it, feed on the hate, the anger, the envy of the host, if it happen to the Uchiha, he would more likely become secluded, envy those with power, and want to find a way to kill his brother, Orochimaru planned carefully. Orochimaru can give him power, he will defect when he can't grow stronger."

Naruto knew this already from Sarutobi, but he didn't want to see the Sasuke he knew turned into a completely different Sasuke.

"Well if that happens I guess I have to go after him."

The doctors were amazed at the confidence in the boys voice. Naruto walked towards Sasuke's convulsing body.

"Hey teme, I guess you know what is going to happen to you if you let this win. I hear you, your scared you don't want to become another person, but Sasuke you can't die either. You will change and you will try to escape, but if you do I will come after you, I will seek you out and bring you back, and if you beat me I'll get stronger, and go after you again, Sasuke I promise I will bring you back from despair, and pain."

As Naruto spoke Sasuke seemed to calm down, his heart rate slowed down and his body stopped convulsing so much.

"Deal."

Naruto smirked at his friend, and Sasuke convulsed again, his body slowed down and his breathing became steady. Naruto was not worried anymore. Purple steam rose off of Sasuke and marking crawled on his body stopping in the middle, Sasuke cracked one eye open.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto slapped his face slightly and went back to his bed and sat on the edge watching over his friend as he slept. The doctors told Naruto that everything was alright, and that he just needed to sleep. Naruto nodded and the doctor stayed as the other's left.

"You know ever since I delivered you, I have notice the change you bring to people, I remember the first time I met the Uchiha he was arrogant and cocky, he never care about anyone, and he was self-absorbed to kill his brother. But you Naruto, you were able to change him into the person he should have been. However I fear even with the seal they are going to place over him, he will become like that again."

Naruto's eyes looked at the doctor, and the doctor gasped, he saw the concentric circles in the boys eyes and then the boy looked at Sasuke.

"I guess I have to change him again now don't I?"

The doctor chuckled and opened the door for Naruto.

"You are released , the exam's are still going on but you have two more days until the second part ends, I think you should train your new eyes so they don't tire you out."

Naruto nodded, he knew that his eye activated while trying to protect Sasuke, he didn't care at that time. Naruto shunshined out of the room and appeared in front of Kakashi who was leaning against a tree, Kakashi threw a bundle at him and Naruto caught it. Naruto got dressed behind a tree and sat next to Kakashi.

"You know you two are going to fight again, and this time one of you will fail?"

Naruto hanged his head.

"I know this, I got that feeling as soon as Orochimaru bit him. Sasuke is going to defect. I will be part of whoever goes to retrieve him."

Kakashi chuckled, he heard the determination in his students voice, he never would admit but, he thought of Naruto as the prodigy not Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you know of the Rinnegan?"

Kakashi nodded as Naruto just confirmed his suspicion. The hokage told him that Naruto unlocked the Rinnegan in the Forest of Death against Orochimaru.

"Well the Rinnegan is and isn't a bloodline limit."

Naruto seemed confused but you wouldn't know it by his face.

"The Rinnegan is Kekkai Genkai because it is a Doujutsu, but that is where the similarities end. The Rinnegan is given by the Ninja God, well not a god but we call him that because he created jutsu and how to use chakra, he is the predecessor of all ninja, that is why we call him the Ninja God. But it is said that the Ninja god gives his power to whoever he deems worthy, however you are the only that can have Naruto your children can never receive it, but now to tell you what it does, it is like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, it can copy jutsu, see chakra, break any genjutsu and counter jutsu, however there is a trait that makes it the most powerful, it gives it owner complete power over elemental chakra, however I am not getting into that you need to be a chuunin before I tell you, but Naruto be wary even though it is powerful that doesn't make you powerful, it gives you an edge that is it. Naruto when you get a chance seal your eyes, I am telling you this because if you die your eyes can be harvested, and give to others."

Naruto took all the information in and nodded, he needed to be careful, Naruto already knew that the Rinnegan is like the Sharingan, it predicts moves and has the ability to see chakra, Naruto needed to train his eyes, and seeing how he can't turn it off he was stuck with it.

Naruto stayed out all day trying to find the appropriate chakra to keep the Rinnegan working properly. Naruto felt the quivering chakra that was behind him. He could smell the sweet scent of lavender , and the hitching in the person as they took a breath.

"Hi Hinata."

Hinata screamed as she saw that the person that she was watching disappeared and rested a hand on her shoulder. Hinata was about to go unconscious.

"Hinata I need you to stay awake I need to talk to you."

Hinata heard the genuine concern in his voice. Hinata shook out of her funk and paid attention to Naruto.

"Hinata thank you."

Hinata was taken aback b the thank you, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You have cared for me for a long time, I know you probably have a crush on me, you even gave me that orange jumpsuit I eyed at the shop when I was with Ojii-sama. Hinata you are a important person to me. I see you are weak."

Hinata felt her heart pang, when she said it she didn't believe it but Naruto just said it and it hurts.

"I would like to take the remaining three days to help you become stronger, because if you want to be with me you have to be strong."

Hinata heard this a perked up, she felt the blood rush to her face and the wanting need to fall on the ground, but she nipped that in the bud.

"Come Hinata."

Naruto settled in her families taijutsu.

Hinata was about to say something but Naruto was serious and she could feel the pressure in the air. Naruto wanted her to become strong, but for more reason just then a confidence booster, he wanted to help his precious person. Naruto smirked as Hinata settled in the same stance oozing confidence. Hinata then rushed him.


	14. Grew Up

He is stronger then you.

The voice that spoke to the child consistently.

_He has the strongest Doujutsu in the world, stronger then yours…he holds you back._

The voice rose with irritation, the phrases were cut out, not the full sentences. It annoyed him.

_You think rationally, you know of the will of the fire, you are stronger because you are protecting your precious ones, but ifyou don't come to me, I will burn this village to the ground and make you watch as I tear the flesh from their skin._

Sasuke woke up from the voice, sweat fell from his brow as he tried to calm his breathing. The voice was evolving, itwas striking at his fear of causing pain to the people he cared for.

_If I stay he will kill them all, he will kill Sakura, he will kill Kakashi, and he would kill Naruto_.

Sasuke's eyes faulted a little as a voice crept up on him.

_He holds you back, he gives you a reason to lose your hate for him. Yes he has made you stronger but why did you want to be strong in the first place._

Sasuke heart clenched as the voice end its one side conversation, it was his voice. His subconscious was attacking him and wanted him to defect. Sasuke thought rationally, that always drowned his subconscious when he was sent into a hairy situation. Sasuke's comfort level was suffocating him and he decided that he needed some air. A nurse opened the door to a room on her duty list and notice the empty room and looked down to the name that occupied this room. Uchiha Sasuke. She shrugged her shoulders and scratched on the clipboard. Self-released.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke always loved the feeling of the air brushing against his skin as he let his instinct guide him as his eyes were closed. Sasuke flipped over a fence that was a meter away and hand sprung off a chimney and cartwheel through a gap in a chain link fence. Sasuke chuckled as he remembered the first time he did this. Naruto and him decided to try and hone their instincts, so if they were ever in a situation when they couldn't rely on their vision. He remembered how Naruto several times crashed into a water tank and slid down to the ground floor. Sasuke always wondered how they were supposed to do this, but then Naruto noticed a dog, waddling its way through an alley way, it was blinded by a gash through it's eyes, Naruto saw how the dog sniffed the air and its ear perk up at the sound of Naruto's breathing, the dog began to pant and ran over to Naruto and tackled him and licked his face, it was then Naruto came up with the idea to hone the other sense before trying it with out their eyes. Naruto would stand back up and jumped to the roof that Sasuke was at and close his eyes and focus on things he heard and try to smell them. Sasuke thought this was below him but Naruto seemed to notice something and pointed at a girl crying in her room with the window open, and when Sasuke demanded how he noticed a girl crying twenty meters away. All Naruto would say was that, he would listen. Sasuke smirked as his body slid against the roof as he ducked under a pipe. Sasuke's sense of smell, picked up the scent of Naruto, who was the only one that had the smell of chicken broth and the earth. Sasuke jumped in the air and corkscrewed his body in the air and brought his hands into seals, three in total.

"**SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU**."

The world swirled several times before it stopped, Sasuke could smell the stank of sweat in the air and then he heard the sound of something penetrating the air. Sasuke dodged the kunai that was sent to his head and plucked it out of the sky and twirled quickly and clashed with another kunai.

"five seconds, we've gotten better."

Sasuke smirked and opened his eyes. He saw those concentric circles in Naruto's eyes and the voice erupted in his head.

_He mocks you with those eyes, he believes he is better then the Uchiha._

Naruto noticed how Sasuke shook his head like trying to get rid of an annoyance.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eye snapped open and anger oozed out of them before they calmed and he looked away. Naruto saw this and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's shoulders.

"You just got out of the hospital take it slow."

Sasuke nodded at walked over to a tree and sat down. The voice broke through the barrier he had erected to keep it from the surface, but it acted on his annoyance of the voice and tried to lash out at Naruto. Sasuke sense another person in the clearing and opened his eyes to see a black haired girl with purple highlights and lavender like eyes, she had on a tank top that was drenched with sweat, and stuck to her frame, Sasuke looked at her ample chest and blood seeped from his nose, Sasuke quickly wiped it away but notice the smirk on both the girl and Naruto. Sasuke blushed and covered his face with his arms as he rested on his knees. He watched as Naruto and the girl sparred. Naruto jumped in the air and spun his leg around trying to connect it to the girls head, however she blocked and struck with two fingers. Naruto altered his body path and twisted upside down and punch the girls leg, he then hand sprung himself away from her and got into a brawl like stance, the girl rubbed her leg a little as she shook it off, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's small attack did some damage however Sasuke didn't understand. Sasuke's eyes onyx eyes seemed to bleed and the iris transformed into a crimson color and two tomoe separated from his pupil. Sasuke now watched with vigor as the girl charged Naruto head on.

_Stupid_.

The girls two fingers lit up with chakra and Sasuke could have sworn he had seen this style before, but at the last minute the girl brought up her other hand and crossed them with the other hand.

_He taught her that._

A clod of smoke appeared and blinded Naruto and there was a loud impact as Naruto slid back on his feet with his arms in front of his chest. However a clone of the girl flew backwards with great speed with a kunai in the fore head. The girl was panting until she fell on one knee. Naruto got out of his stance and walked over.

"You have learned a lot in three days Hinata I am proud, but you made a mistake when you blinded me. Sasuke and I created a technique, that even if we lost our sight we cold still fight."

Sasuke was shocked to hear the name of the girl. Of course, no wonder he remembered the style, it was the Hyuuga's Jyuuken.

"Naruto how were you able to copy the Jyuuken, it's impossible to do?"

Naruto smiled and moved his hands as into go away. Hinata huffed and walked away before turning back with a smile.

"Thank you for the training, see you tomorrow at the exams."

"Maa Maa, I'll see you to Hinata."

Hinata giggled and walked away. Sasuke was still shocked at what he was hearing but left it alone he didn't want to spark the voice in his head.

"You know it's not like you to be quite for so long?"

Sasuke chuckled at the joke but got out of his guard and sat casually next to his best friend.

"Tell me how did you copy the Jyuuken?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke then at the sky.

"Have you ever had a voice speak to you out of nowhere asking you what are you going to do next?"

Sasuke froze at what Naruto just said. Did he know of the voice that was in his mind, trying to convince him to accept Orochimaru's gift.

"Well I did. It was when Orochimaru was about to bite you the first time. It wasn't the Kyuuib, he wouldn't of helped but this voice was kind. I wanted to do anything to help you, so that bastard didn't try and take you from me. I would die so he didn't take you. He asked why you were so important to me, that I would die to help you. I told him that you were my friend, my teammate, but most of all I consider you my brother. He smiled but that's all I remember of him. His smile, it was calm and kind, but it had a hint of sadness. He said he would grant me the power to save you, because he didn't want to see someone's precious person be taken away from them and they couldn't do anything. Then I opened my eyes and saw that he was getting dangerously close to you. I lost it, and you remember the rest, but then that bastard was able to sneak in that bite."

Sasuke could feel the anger that poured off Naruto. Sasuke was concerned for his friend but felt pride that he would die for him.

"He gave me these eyes. They are the Rinnegan given to people the Sage of the Six Path believe to be worthy, it gives me the ability to utilize any ninja ability, be it a jutsu or a Kekkai Genkai. However I will never do that that is stealing, I will only use it to counter and learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra."

Sasuke understood what Naruto was saying, they both came to the realization that the Sharingan copied and never gave the satisfaction of hard earned work, Sasuke said that he would only use his Sharingan to counter.

_He's a fool that power in the hands of an idiot, if I had it I would kill Itachi._

Sasuke shook his head again and the voice went away. Sasuke was losing his barrier and it was hurting him deeply, it was his mind that wanted revenge, it was his body that wanted revenge, it was his soul that wanted revenge. Sasuke couldn't quell it, but he could suppress it as long as he could.

"Tomorrow we show the hokage and the others that we are chuunin material, fuck what I said in the beginning, I thought something like fate that held us back but it is ourselves afraid to go farther then we want."

The words hit Sasuke harder then anything, we were afraid to advance further.

_Why? Why am I afraid to advance and become stronger, why can't I realize that with Itachi out there my dream could never come true, Orochimaru was right. Kami that left a bad taste in my mouth, however with Itachi out there he would come back and kill them all. Then it is settle, I will leave when I can't grow any longer, and I hope to return._

Sasuke felt grief at his choice, but with his dream and his loved ones in danger he would have to obtain power, no matter where it came from.

"Sasuke…I have been trying to talk to you but you were off somewhere."

Sasuke shook himself out of his stupor and apologized to Naruto.

"Tomorrow."

They both Nodded to each other and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage watched as his children enter the dojo, and they stared in awe at the craft work of the marble and the jade ram seal, the Hokage smirked but his eyes darted to the man that was standing in the rails a few feet away. The Hokage prided himself of knowing people's chakra, the way it feels, the emotions that make it flux and churn. Sarutobi Sasuke knew that the chakra that was being pushed out of the oto-nin jounin was his students, Orochimaru. The Hokage was confused though, Orochimaru already gotten what he came for, why would he stay. Did he want to see how the boy tested against others, did he want to see how strong Sasuke's will was, why was he here. The Hokage personal guard rested his hand on his leader and motioned to the genin that were in front of him.

"Ah, welcome genin to the end of the second part of the exam, as you have notice that there are different villages amongst us, I would like to tell you why. After the Second Great War, the Yondaime wanted peace, he decided that the best way to do that was to show off." said the hokage in a amusing tone.

There was scatter laughter but only from the adults, well some of them.

"The Yondaime stated that in all of the villages there was no official way of being promoted to chuunin, that your Jounin-sensei would choose the best candidate that did the best in war time they would then speak to there Kage. The Yondaime loved everyone in the village and if there was some way to show off without risking death he would do it. He created the chuunin exams, the villages would choose their best genin team to represent their village, and battle other villages for the rank of chuunin. If you still don't get it the Chuunin exams are a mock war. However not many causalities that it would hurt your village. Since then, the chuunin exams have been going strong for eighteen years. Now to rejoice of all those times we have never had to have a preliminary, we are having these because there are too many teams and we need to slim them down. However those that wish to leave can do so, and do not worry if a teammate leaves your team will not be ejected from the exams."

The Hokage finished teaching and watch as only one left, and it was one of Orochimaru's lackeys. The Hokage's eyes watched as Kabuto's eyes latched onto the Oto-Jounin, Orochimaru believe that he was smart and devious to place jounin he has never seen into _his_ village. Sarutobi scoffed.

"Now let the preliminaries begin, if you looked to my right there is a electronic board that will chose people at random to come up and fight."

Everyone looked up towards the board and saw it scroll through names until it stopped at two names.

"Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura."

Ino stayed on the ground floor with a smirk of confidence, Sakura however was impassive. Shikimaru was the first person to notice this, and thought that Sakura would gloat that she was in the team with Sasuke and Ino was stuck without him. Shikimaru looked around to find a source of information. Shikimaru past teams to get to one person.

"Naruto?"

Naruto heard his name being calle and looked towards the person. Naruto sighed and expected to see someone come to him.

"Yes Shikimaru?" Naruto said with a bored tone.

"What happened to Sakura?"

Naruto could hear the tone of concern under his bored deamenor.

"She grew up."

XXXXXXX

Sakura watched Ino with a calculating mind, ninja's had a notorious track to attack a person emotionally and mentally, however Sakura had a steel trap of a mind, and Ino doesn't know this Sakura.

"A thought after a full year of being on a team with Sasuke, you would be more then teammates, are you afraid that he will see how you are as a person and reject you, and then he would be mine? Or are you with Naruto, don't get me wrong, but your teammate is a psychopath." Ino smirked and her eyes closed for a millisecond and as they opened they found Sakura right in front of her. Ino was shocked but was more shocked to see the ripple effect in the ground where Sakura stood before.

"I know why you pursude Sasuke with so much passion. You wanted me to fight for something, you wanted your best friend to fight for herself. You wanted me to know that you wouldn't be there for me forever. Thank you Ino."

Ino thought she heard wrong and was shocked to her the thank you but was more surprised to feel a flux of chakra charge towards Sakura's hand. Sakura shot her fist at Ino, and at the last minute, Ino moved around the fist and jumped away. Sakura's fist made an impact on the ground, and it exploded. The hokage stumbled as he saw the strength of the fist and saw the chakra release as soon as it made contact. Sakura stood up piece of dust falling off her fist. Sarutobi saw his student in that child.

_Tsunade?_

Sakura walked towards the trembling Ino and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"My teammates and I have dreams, we help each other to try and reach that goal, so we decided that if we wanted to be the best ninja, we first had to be the best team, so we conditioned ourselves after the most powerful Ninja team. The Sannins, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Our goals are to reach as far as we can go, and you Ino are in the way of that. I'm sorry."

Ino smirked and pulled out a kunai and twirled it in her hand, a sharp blow interrupted he advancement and Ino fell into her best friends arms.

"I need to be there with them."

The Jounin in front of the fighters coughed continuously and raised his hand.

"Haruno Sakura is the winner."

Two cheers erupted on one side of the room, and everyone's attention were on the two boys that were acting idiotic. Naruto was crouching on the rail and was throwing confetti in the air and whistling. Sasuke was blowing small streams of fire and made a dragon, biting the head of a chicken.

Shikimaru however was shocked.

"Naruto what exactly do you mean grow up?"

Naruto slapped the back of Shikimaru and looked pleasant. Naruto pulled Shikimaru closer.

"When you fight an opponet you must fight to kill, you don't fight to prove of something, you fight to survive. Sakura has learned that and will not give mercy unless she wants to."

Shikimaru was stunned but what something Naruto said stirred inside him.

_You fight to survive_.

Shikimaru looked at the three and felt death deep inside them.

_How strong are you three really?_


	15. Teacher of Yonin

Maybe I was wrong to agree with Itachi, maybe I should have…

_Sarutobi's thoughts were interrupted as a cheer erupted around the entire room. Sarutobi looked at the girl and smiled, she had indeed become strong in the year she trained under Naruto and Kakashi._

_Naruto…did I make the right decision in making you a body guard for Sasuke and Sakura, was I right to make you an ANBU just to make them stronger._

The Hokage sighed and clapped as the girl bowed in front of him, and smile dawned the lips of Sarutobi as he saw a future student.

_No the decisions I made were for the people of the village and village itself. Then it is final, I will train you three to be the next great Ho Sedai Hogasha._

"The next match will be Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke stood up from his sitting position, and began to walk away. Kakashi grasped Sasuke's shoulder and turned him around to look at him.

"Sasuke during the fight the seal will act out, control it, it works on your will you need to keep it in check, and if it comes up I will interfere."

Kakashi's eyes shown compassion but authority.

"That is something I can not do Kakashi-sensei, the seal is already working, so I'm going to try and weakened it."

Kakashi was stunned to hear what Sasuke was saying but left it alone, Sasuke had a plan Kakashi just hoped it worked.

As Sasuke walked down he remembered the conversation he had early with a prominent doctor.

XXXXX

_Sasuke knocked on the door of what appeared to be some random door, Sasuke could hear the screeching of a chair on the floor, and the clunk of feet on the floor. The door jiggled free and there was some average looking doctor._

"_Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke nodded and step inside the office, only to find a bare room only to have a shelve of scrolls and books, two chairs placed in front of an mahogany desk and a skull on the desk._

"_Sasuke what do I have the honor of a Uchiha's child in my presence?"_

_Sasuke could hear the humor in the doctor's voice and decide just to get this over with._

"_Doctor it has been said that you are the premiere knowledge on cursed seals, is this true?" Sasuke said with a matter of fact tone. Sasuke knew that the doctor was what he said, but it was better to play on someone's ego to lose the honed edge of being a ninja._

"_Of course, what do you need from me Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke smiled as the doctor called him by his name and not the clans name._

"_Is it possible to get rid of the Juuin Fuuin?" Sasuke said with a sort of plead in his voice._

"_You have already heard your own conscious speaking with you?" The doctor stated in a concerned tone._

_All Sasuke did was nod his head, and the doctor just nodded his head and sighed._

"_Like I told your teammate, the Juuin Fuuin is a chakra based enzyme, it attaches itself onto the infected cells and chakra cells, the infected only has a ten percent chance of living seeing how the body will attack the enzyme, those that live through it are given enhanced strength, reflexes, and chakra, however the Juuin Fuuin, or Cursed Seal pushes your chakra to extreme heights and keeps pushing it for moments of time unless your body can withstand the push. There is no way to get rid of it except by divine intervention." the doctor finished with a pained sigh. Sasuke felt it was helpless even before he asked, but the only way to get rid of it was divine intervention, he was totally fucked. Then an idea sparked in his mind._

"_How 'bout weaken it?" Sasuke spewed with rushed breath._

_The doctor was about to rebuke but the idea never came up, when it came to cursed seals it was more of getting rid of them, rather then weakening it._

"_I don't know?" the doctor said feeling completely stumped._

"_Isn't it true that there are some people can absorb chakra?"_

_The new info hit him like a wave from the ocean. The enzyme was that of dark chakra, a chakra that was unstable but not uncontrollable, but to absorb it meant the body that absorbed it would rightfully reject it and probably go into cardiac arrest and die._

"_It is possible to absorb chakra, but the cursed seal is made up of dark chakra and the person that absorbs and to live hade to have made it but somebody that hasn't would probably die." The doctor stated with a worried tone._

"_Then I guess I have to kill that person as soon as they do." The emotion in people are frightening, but when someone speaks without emotion is terrifying ._

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood in front of the genin… Sasuke chuckled at that, this man was no genin, there was no file on him at the academy, this genin arrived at the village, stating that he was part of a genin team that was ambushed five years ago and was captured by enemy village. Funny how they never stated which village. Sasuke knew he was a spy, and probably his teammates were spies also. However the thing that Sasuke knew, is that this genin had the ability to absorb chakra, and that he was going to die. Yoroi watched Sasuke with mirth, he was warned that this child was powerful, and not to underestimate him. Sasuke's body was bouncing side to side, Sasuke had to make this fight extreme to make that genin take it serious. Sasuke smirked and rolled his shoulders, Sasuke kneeled down and unstrapped something that was attached to his ankles, Sasuke however didn't flaunt his talents, it was the one things he learned was to never show your hand. Sasuke smirked and watched as the hand sliced through the air, Sasuke stood still the air in the room was still and filled with potent anger. Sasuke stood still and then disappeared, Yoroi was looking around as his honed sense could not pick up Sasuke. The Jounin watched as Sasuke stayed right behind the other genin. Sasuke was hiding in plain sight and the other veteran genin didn't even know he was there, however Sasuke slipped and breathed to hard and Yoroi hands flashed blue and Yoroi grabbed Sasuke's left shoulder. Sasuke smirked as the chakra that was cover the genin's hand began to fluctuant.

"You are very skilled to be able to hide from veteran genin, but you slipped." the genin said with pride in his voice. However he wavered as he felt the chakra in Sasuke build, Yoroi was sucking up too much chakra, however as he tried to remove his hand but Sasuke never aloud that to happen, as Sasuke grasped his hand preventing the hand from leaving. Yoroi knew that something was wrong, something in Sasuke's chakra was primal, something dark. Yoroi's body wanted it, it craved it, the thing in Sasuke made him need it, he felt there was a void if he didn't have it, it was and addiction. Sasuke felt pain as the chakra was being forced from his body, but it was needed, he felt his chakra losing its grip on his body. The seal stabbed at him.

_Yes, its going to work._

Sasuke felt a wave of pleasure surge through his body, something in his mind was telling him to let go of the genin's hand so he could bask in the power, the voice was screaming at him to stop what he was doing, Sasuke needed this to happen, this would loosen the hold the curse hand on him, but it could work as an enhancement, only if he could control it. From the balconies the viewers watched as markings were beginning to crawl their ways across Sasuke's skin, they saw as his body began to give off a purple hue, they could feel the rage and malice in what they discovered was chakra, however they felt a flash over killer intent aimed at Sasuke. Sasuke knew who was here and he didn't care, he was going to loosen the hold Orochimaru had on him, even if he died in the process. Sasuke felt the dark presence that flooded his mind scale from a yell to an inaudible whisper, he did it, the seal wasn't gone but it was weaken to the point where he pushed the seals back with his strong will and they disappeared in a second. Yoroi however felt an emptiness as the seal weaken, the dark urge was there but it wasn't being fulfilled, Sasuke pushed him off and side kicked him away. The kick was aimed for the sternum and as soon as it struck, the sir in Yoroi's lungs left. He fell to the floor and rolled against it. Yoroi came to a stop as a heap of limbs, he had no more strength to get up, not even enough to move his limbs. Yet the dark chakra that was in him begged for the drug that gave him fulfillment, Yoroi looked up at Sasuke who was already declared the winner, the boy had the drug he wanted, he needed to kill the boy, he needed his chakra. The boy had no chakra that was his

own, Sasuke couldn't feel the boy as he stood, not even when he ran towards him, but the signal he got from Naruto was enough. Sasuke knew what Naruto wanted, he wanted people to stop looking at the exams like a test, it was survival, and sometimes you had to kill to survive. The boy suddenly stopped as the boy that he went after was now behind him, and wiping off a curved kunai, that looked like that had a crimson substance on it.

_Blood, wait that's my blood, but I have no…_

The boy was never able to finish his thought when blood began to spray from veins from his neck, his biceps, and thighs. The man crumbled to the ground as Sasuke walked away, placing his kunai back in his back pouch.

Sasuke stopped and turned his head.

"The fight was over, you lost. I am sorry you had to die because of my burden, I am sorry you had to taste the sin that is this curse, I am sorry you wanted more of it, I am sorry I had to kill you to get rid of that sin." Sasuke said this with remorse as his eyes fade back to there onyx iris and he held back the sigh that was in his throat. Sasuke continued to walk up the stairs and stood right next to Naruto who patted his back and took support by the rail.

"Burdens are hard, but you try to protect other's from your burden, that's what makes you strong."

Sasuke knew this as he remembered as Naruto told them long ago about his burden, he told them that he was protecting everyone from the demon, so no one died from it.

The other genin were shocked at to what Sasuke just did, more however were shocked at how fast he did it. A green clad duo were amazed at the speed of the kill, but the others were forgetting, all his hits of the veins were the major veins, all if hit could cause death in three second. Blank eyes watched the Uchiha as he was be consoled by his teammate. Hyuuga Neji felt fear for the first time at the speed of the attack, his teammate and sense were the only ones known for that type of speed. Neji had no delusions that he could defeat his teammate when he went that fast. He was only able to defend, and because of the strength of his teammates hits his defense was never able to withstand much, he only won because of his families techniques. This Uchiha however had speed and the Sharingan, a deadly connection. He prayed that he never fought the Uchiha.

The Oto Jounin smirked at the display of speed but that was to get his mind over the fact that there was a flaw with the Juuin Fuuin, it could be weakened, Orochimaru knew that the cursed seal could be weaken by absorption but never thought that someone would risk their life to weaken it, the Uchiha found out the weakness and used the knowledge of Konoha to find his spy who could absorb chakra. Orochimaru then realized that his knew body could be compromised and his plan might be too, but his pride told him he was over thinking things. If only he listen to his common sense.

Everyone heard the board already going through its random choosing, and everyone's eye flocked to the screen.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba however was filling joy in fighting the dobe of his years class, nothing registering that Sasuke was powerful, it meant that Naruto would be powerful too. He bounced up and down at the fact of the easy win that he was given, even when his teammate Shino warned him about never to underestimate Uzumaki, but it went through one ear and out the other. Shino sighed and knew this was going to be a learning experience. Kiba flipped over the rail and landed in a crouch and his puppy slid down his owners back onto the floor, they both waited as Naruto calmly walked down the stairs and position himself in front of Kiba, he crossed his arms and seemed to be bored, Kiba however caught the boredom and thought the dobe was bored of Kiba, thinking he was better then him, Kiba's pride was attacked by his own stupidity. The dobe underestimated _him_, the dobe would pay. As soon as the proctor sliced his hand through the air Kiba was already going through handseals.

"**SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU**"

Naruto watched as Kiba feature transformed into something more feral. Naruto saw that Kiba was angry, no that was an understatement, he was in a rage, Naruto was shocked to se how into it Kiba was, Naruto liked when people got serious. Naruto smile and Kiba growled loudly. Kiba ran towards Naruto while he was on all fours, and when he was closer he jumped in the air in a horizontal way and slammed his foot into Naruto, however Naruto never budged. Naruto had a confused looked on his face that turned into anger.

"Kiba, you disappoint me."

Kiba heard this and now notice that he was being hold in mid air by Naruto, with only chakra, that softened the blow on Naruto's chest, and it held him in the air.

"Don't talk down to me dobe." Kiba said with all his hatred and swung his fist wildly at Naruto's face.

Naruto idly moved his face to the left and grabbed Kiba's wrist, and maneuvered behind Kiba locking his arm behind and a kunai at his throat.

"You don't get this exam do you?" Naruto said with a condescending matter.

Kiba struggled against Naruto's grip but it didn't budge.

"Get him Akamaru." Kiba heard a whimper and turned his head to see Akamaru held to the ground and a kunai placed at his neck. Rage exploded from Kiba and he thrashed at Naruto only not to move and inch.

"Your exit strategy is thwarted , you are in a death lock, and a kunai at your carotid artery, I nick it your dead what is stopping me from killing you?"

Kiba could hear the chastising in Naruto's voice, but was that his pride that made him hear that. Kiba knew that he never thought anything through and that mostly got people he cared for into trouble or worse injured, Kiba thought of his teammates as his kin, part of his pack, he hated that he was easily angered, but he grew up around hostile animals, and he dawned their attitudes. Kiba felt a slash on his arm and looked down to see blood seeping through his skin.

"I asked you a question Inuzuka. Why am I keeping you alive?"

Kiba really needed to think, and that was something which came hard to him, or was it because he believe thinking took to long, he believe that he needed to act first think later, but that led to trouble, but why was Naruto letting him live, what he could tell he was merciless against others. Then something clicked.

"Is it because I am a Konoha nin?" Kiba said with a plead in his voice.

Naruto smiled. However while Naruto smiled he always wondered why the Jounin let him do this. When he held Ino captive there were four fellow ANBU in the room, and ANBU were told never to act against a Konoha nin, so why did they let him, was it because they wanted the younger generation to learn something, and Naruto was a teacher of some sorts.

"Now who am I?" Naruto said with genuine pleasantness.

This question however confused Kiba. He was Uzumaki Naruto, part of the nine rookie genin, teammate of Team Seven, dobe of his years class. No.1 hyper active surprising ninja, and the dobe vowed to become hokage…

"You are the ninja who dreams to become hokage."

Naruto nodded and let Kiba go Kiba scattered to get away from his captor and saw that the clone that was holding him stabbed himself and exploded in a puff of smoke, Kiba passed the Naruto that held down Akamaru, and notice a complete difference. This Naruto had a weight about him that made Kiba feel small compared to all others. Naruto settle where his clone was.

"Now what does the Hokage do?"

Kiba was angry that the dobe was able to get the one up on him but something deep down wanted to listen to him, something deep down felt he would learn if he listen, Kiba grunted and let go his pride for the moment.

"The Hokage is the leader of the village, considered the strongest ninja in the whole village."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his brow. The others in the balcony already knew the answer, and they felt pride as a Konoha nin to know what Naruto was trying to do for a fellow village nin.

"What else?"

Kiba could hear the annoyance in Naruto's voice and his pride was asking to be avenged but the other voice squashed the need.

"He protect the villagers."

Naruto smiled as he heard the words come out of Kiba's mouth.

"What are the villagers to the Hokage?"

Sarutobi was proud of Naruto as soon as he said that. Sarutobi made the right choice about Naruto, Naruto didn't hate the villagers as the other non-ninja on the commity stated he did. Naruto cared, Sarutobi wanted to be the one to give Naruto the role of Hokage.

"The villagers are precious to the Hokage."

Naruto threw his fist in the air and celebrated, othersw were confused but, Kurenai understood why the celebration, Kiba never thought on his feet, Naruto was worried Kiba wouldn't want to listen, others thought it was just a funny sight.

"Now put it together."

Kiba could hear the hurry in Naruto's voice, why did he want Kiba to put it together. Kiba thought what started this whole thing.

"I am alive because… I am a Konoha nin… and you are the person that dreams to be Hokage… whose job it is to protect the people in the village…because the people that live with in the village wall, and that live in the Hi no Kuni are your…precious people." Kiba stated the last words in realization. Kiba's mind began to think back when a different Naruto started to walk around helping others that held perfuselly at him but he never backed down. Kiba thought it was part of his plan to prank but a prank never came, Kiba's then began going into over drive.

"When you threaten to kill Ino, you weren't only trying to teach something to Shikimaru you were trying to teach every Konoha nin that was there that they have to kill to protect. You are teaching me, that this isn't a test it is survival. I have to take this serious. Huh, thinking actually is better then my approach. Kyouyu no Yonin." Kiba said the last words with genuine kindness.

Naruto nodded, however he disappeared out of the view of Kiba as though he fazed out of the world, Kiba looked from left to right, but only knew where Naruto was as a sharp bunt to the back of neck, knocked him out of this world.

"However you need to learn the lesson neck time."

Sarutobi clapped as he saw that Naruto had one and that the proctor had declared Naruto the winner. Naruto could see the praise from Sarutobi and felt that his was the only one he needed at this moment. Naruto walked back up the stairs to his teammate and waited for the other matches to go through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now it has been a long time since I have talked to my readers (however I don't know how many I have) now it is time to state what some of these keywords mean:

Ho Sedai Hogosha means Protectors of the Fire Generation which means the protectors of the next generation of Konoha.

Kyouyu no Yonin means Teacher of Others it means what it states.

Well if anyone has question don't be afraid to ask. And you Flamers come on you fuckers you add fuel to the fire you little bitches, your just mad you didn't think of it first.


	16. Heart Struck

Shikamaru was irritated with himself, he watched as the three genin of Team Seven, all defeated their opponents less then ten minutes. Sakura held back her strength, Sasuke held himself back from lopping off his opponents limbs, and Naruto took down his opponent within a few seconds right before it got serious. These three were already far beyond the others, and Shikamaru knew why, they weren't afraid. Shinobi were given orders to kill others. The others of Rookie nine didn't want to kill yet, they didn't want to delve deep into their duties, they were afraid they would lose the innocence that they had. However, during the chuunin exams Naruto's team was the first to arrive, under two hours. They had experience in battles, probably more then any of the experience genin in the whole village. They decided they had to kill earlier on. They decided that they would kill the ones that threaten their precious ones with death, they took their oath to the next level. Shikamaru had to do the same thing. Shikamaru thought of all this as he walked down the stairs. Part of him knew he had to kill to survive, but it didn't make sense to him, there was no point in killing, why would you kill someone that already admitted defeat. The intellectual side of him wanted to answer the question but something inside Shikamaru didn't want to answer. This exam was in place for wars, but it didn't stop from killing. This exam has a death count, and Shikamaru could not deal with death, he saw how his father was after he came back from a mission where death was involved. He broke down and cried, however he was never alone, his wife was there, the woman he loved. She was there to comfort him through the good and the bad. Shikamaru thought his father was strong, but when it came to death he was a child crying because he snuffed out a life, all to protect his village and the people in it. Shikamaru stood in front of the girl that was pretty plain, but Shikamaru knew never to underestimate a woman, even knew not to piss women off on certain days of the month. However Shikamaru had to win, but why did he want to?

"You having second thoughts, I saw how you acted in the forest. You evaded fights because you are a pussy. Why did you become a shinobi, you will never be able to evade all your fights you are going to have to fight." The girl said with a smirk.

She charged at Shikimaru hoping to get him to fight, she wanted to kill him that was for sure, because she was branding a kunai a slashing as she fought.

"You are an idiot, you were probably the lazy one in class because you were afraid to be seen as a loser. Self-absorbed prick."

Shikamaru evaded with grace and precision as she slashed. Shikamaru always thought things were troublesome, because things could lead to conflicts and conflicts could lead to fights and fights could lead to death. Shikamaru was afraid of death, it ended dreams, ended love, ended life. However what Shikamaru, was afraid of the most was causing death, because he would end everything the other person stood for, wanted in life, their dreams for life. Shikamaru didn't want to kill a dream.

Shikamaru knew that death was inevitable, and causing death as a Shinobi was inevitable, he had to take the plunge, he couldn't hold back anymore. The blade came close to Shikamaru's neck however it was never able to advance any further as a shuriken was halting its advancement. Shikamaru kicked the girl away from him and got in a stance. His left leg out to the front while the other was lined with his hip, his right arm out and palm up, and his left arm across his chest with the hand extended as though to halt a fist. Naruto smirked as he saw the Nara clans fighting style, it had no name but was deadly. The girl fumed as the idiot was able to kick her away, but was more amazed that he got into a stance that she wasn't familiar with. Orochimaru had made sure to drill a counter to all the nin that were participating in the exam, however she didn't know how to defend against team seven, they did things differently, their taijutsu was completely different then how Orochimaru stated they were, however Orochimaru stated that the Nara kid evades confrontations. Oh how was he wrong. She charged at him again this time she watch how his shoulder moves, she didn't see any movement so she continued her attack. She thrust her fist towards his face, only to have her wrist locked by his hand and jutted it the other way, and made a sharp punch to her right side, she felt the pain and it was excruciating, she slashed at him only to have him maneuver her blade away from her and made her slash her self.

The Hokage was amazed at what he was seeing, Shikamaru's fear of death had made him invent a style using the opponents own momentum to hurt them selves, but there was more, the well placed hit had chakra on it, and where the fist hit was her kidney, Shikamaru just killed her she just didn't know it. The Hokage had to hurry or the girl would die unnecessarily. She threw the kunai as she cartwheel away, and what she saw amazed her to no end, the idiot's shadow grabbed the kunai, never halting its movement and arced it back to her, she smirked as she saw that the momentum however did slow, she tried to move, but something was wrong, her body didn't seemed to respond, she looked up to see the kunai coming even closer. She was going to die, her eyes closed involuntarily and she waited for deaths grasp however it never came; she opened her eyes to see the hokage holding the kunai a few inches from her face.

"the winner of this match Nara Shikamaru."

Everyone were stunned to hear what the hokage just said, the girl however was livid.

"What do you mean he's won I haven't been killed or knocked out, or even forfeited." her anger was pushing adrenaline and her breathing became short, there was a sharp pain in her side.

"Shikamaru tell her what you have done." The hokage said with a tone that meant no complaining.

Shikamaru's eyes watered a little as he knew exactly what happened and he doesn't want to admit it.

"I did what my family calls the Walking Dead…I have severed the tube that is connected to your liver, you are slowly but surely drowning in your own blood." Shikamaru stated as tears leaves his eyes. The girl was stunned but knew it to be true the hokage stopped the match because she was already dead, her mind just hasn't caught up yet.

"I am sorry." Shikamaru said this with so much remorse he chocked a little, he walked away and walked back up where his team was. Asuma was there and began speaking to Shikamaru; the girl looked up to the man she thought as her father, and saw the shock in his face, even though it was small, she could also see the pain. Orochimaru was not the monster people thought he was, the people he brought into the village were like him, orphans. He actually cared but showed it in a strange way. She saw him nod at her and she died with a smile on her face. However that was the furthest from his mind he had just lost a sacrifice, now what was he going to do, his plan was falling, maybe he should leave, no even though he had no reason to be here he could destroy Konoha with the help of Suna, however plans were getting out of hand.

Kakashi watched from the shadows, the matches were becoming more intense, his students were still holding back, they have gotten to strong for any of these genin, Kakashi told them that they were not going to be any wet behind the ears genin, they needed experience and he was going to give it to them. Kakashi brought them on b-rank mission, and had them interfere when necessary, this children rose through the ranks, they were ANBU, and that is what scares Kakashi. He loves his team, but together they could kill everyone in the village, and they really don't have anyone in the village that could stop them, except the Hokage, but Kakashi felt that the Hokage was deciding on his future in Konoha, Kakashi felt that something bad was going to occur and it frighten him, the invasion was going to take lives, and Kakashi didn't want that to happen, Kakashi received his orders, find the nins that were traitors and kill them. Kakashi took one last look at his team, they were the heavy hitters in this war, they just needed this to advance to chuunin to be accepted as ANBU. Kakashi smiled and nodded at them, and disappeared.

Naruto watched his friends matches with a critical eye, the fight with Garra and Lee, just made him assure that he was going to change his brother in pain, however the match now was churning his stomach each hit was like striking his own heart, this person was spewing crap about fate and how Hinata was beneath him.

Hinata was worse for wear the hits were stronger then she thought, and his chakra control was perfect, his hits were up there with her father and Naruto, however he was attacking her mind with deadly precision, she didn't want to fight him, and he knew it. Naruto watch that she was giving up and his heart sank a little, he wanted her to succeed not lose, her dream was to change her clan and she couldn't do that if she gave up.

"Hinata, what are you doing, where is your pride, where is the girl that told me her dream, the one that was going to change your clan, if you give up now, you will be giving up, on your clan, or another way think of your mother."

Neji was irritated at the dobe, he was trying to incur spirit into his cousin, there was no reason for Hinata to continue.

"Neji-nii-san, why do you fight me with so much ferocity, is it because you fight your so called fate, because you are branded, or is it because you are ashamed that you weren't able to save your father?"

Neji's eyes twitched slightly but that was all Hinata needed.

"My dream is to change the Hyuuga clan, so there is no more Main or Branch family, I want to get rid of the seal that is dawn on you hear, but I want you to be able to smile."

Neji hated her, he hated her, she wanted to change his fate, when he wanted to do it himself, it was his destiny to change himself. Neji charged foreward hell bent to strike her down.

"Proctor I quit."

Neji was shocked, but that changed as he was already on her, and his palm was aimed for her heart. However the last thing that Neji saw was two blue eyes with concentric circles, the next thing he knew was that his palm had struck the dobe in front of him, but what amazed him was that chakra was halting his chakra.

"You stated that it was fate that she would lose today, but she just shot holes in your theory of fate, she didn't lose to you, she sacrificed her dream so you can pursue yours, she changed your fatw with three words, take this into your mind Neji, your fate is in your hands never forget that."

Naruto smirked after he said this and fell to the floor, everyone gasped but it was more because Neji was the one who caught him, his face with a small smile. Who would have known that this boy would sacrifice his life for another, five in fact knew that he would but the others were left in the dark. Neji saw the strength in the boys heart as he struck the boys heart. The boy could defeat everyone in this room.


	17. Death Threat

Back and forth, back and forth, side to side, side to side. A shine of light blinded him every time the metal was hit by the sun. The person in the bed growled as the metal kept swinging, the person holding knew how to annoy him, and the one thing this person hated was to me annoyed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, MINATO!" The person seemed to breath heavily through his teeth.

The person smiled and began spinning the kunai, his arms were cover in seals, formed into archaic symbols, non legible to someone that didn't know the language, the tattoos traveled up the arm were they were obscured by a black hem, the stitching on the hem were in swirls, the coat was made of leather, the coat ends had blue flames at the bottom, Minato wore a chained meshed shirt that cover a dark green shirt, he wore dark blue shinobi pants that were tapped at the ankles, kunai pouches were on both his thighs, both were a dark tan, and the black shinobi sandals that held the man on the bed rail. However the long blonde wild hair and a smirk was donned on his face.

"It hurts that you call me by my name and not dad, pop, father; Naruto." Minato said with mirth.

Naruto glared darkly at the man who asked to be called his father, but if Naruto could he would spit on the man.

"You don't deserve the honor of being called father." Animosity rolled off the words as they were spoken.

Minato pouted a little, but deep inside he was hurt.

"Do you blame me for making a decision, there were no other children born whose navel was just cut." Minato said with confusion.

"I blame you because you left me alone." Naruto said with pain.

Minato felt his heart being stab by those words.

"I won't give you bullshit that as a Hokage I wouldn't ask another family to give up their child if I couldn't give up my own. My vow is to protect them, and if using their child would do it I would have asked, and still do it…Sometimes we have to make decisions we don't want to live with, I was leaving you with your mother, but she died of complications of the birth. You were alone, I was going to risk my self to save my village, but most important I was trying to protect, yes I know that it didn't go as promised, I had to watch afar as you were abandoned and rejected, but you made me proud you took their hate and you made it the fanning to your fire and it made you stronger, I will tell you a trick, the more the person hates you, when they change the more they will respect, now what?"

Naruto was stunned, he thought he was chosen because he as the hokage's kid, but he was chosen because he was born with in hours of the attack, his plans were altered when his mother died, and Naruto was left alone by mere bad luck. However Naruto still hated the man as his father, but as the Hokage he was still the greatest.

"It seems plans are going according to plan." Naruto stated with pride.

Minato nodded his head and did a handstand on the rail and attached his feet to the ceiling.

"It seems however a kink has happen in your plan Minato." Minato heard the pain in his son's voice and knew it was personal.

"I guess Sasuke's was bitten by that snake." Minato didn't state it as a question and seemed to be depressed.

"This changes plans deeply, shit."

Naruto was surprised at what left the calm headed Yondaime's mouth. However a spark ignited in the man's eyes.

"You three are planning on becoming your role models…err goals."

Naruto nodded in a confusing way, he eyed Minato strangely.

"Why didn't I think of it before…Son, in a few days time my sensei is coming to Konoha, he does not know I am alive, DO NOT TELL HIM. However get him to train you, I know when you are with your team you guys are at the level of ANBUs but alone you are still the levels of chuunins, have him train you, oh yeah, look underneath the underneath when you meet him. Oh…never mind."

Minato seemed to be excited by something but Naruto couldn't fathom why Minato was so excited, Naruto needed to think about Minato a little more so he decided to get some sleep, tomorrow he would talk to the Hokage about his training, and then go look for this sensei of Minato.

XXXXX

A flash erupted in the old man's room, and figures left quickly as it appeared, doors closed and the doors hem flashed with light. A figure crouched before the current Hokage. The causer of the flash looked up at the hokage.

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke was stunned at the man that was in front of him, he looked like Naruto but he was different, this man had a power that was overwhelming, a power that was stronger then his brother's.

"Yondaime." Sasuke fell to the floor and bowed to the famous ninja of all, however a chuckle erupted out of the man's throat.

"You don't need to bow to me boy… I need to talk to you and Sarutobi." Minato looked up to Sarutobi and saw that the genjutsu fell and stood before was his hero, the third hokage, the Shinobi's God, the Professor.

"I am glad that I am able to see you boy, it has been to long." Sarutobi said with pride in his voice, Minato nodded his head at the Hokage. Minato looked at Sasuke and nodded at him.

"it has come to my knowledge that the Juuin Fuuin has been branded on your skin, and by a sheer event of brilliance have weakened it?"

All Sasuke could do was nod. Minato seemed to be sadden by this.

"Events have been in motion, since you three have been born, however current events have changed them."

Sasuke heard what the Yondaime said but this confused him.

"Sir what do you mean events have been in motion?" Minato respected the curiosity of this boy.

"Well I guess I can tell you, I am Namikaze Minato, father of Uzumaki Naruto, and Kami's right hand man."

This shook Sasuke all the way to his core as he heard this.

"As I am kami's right hand man, Kami has a plan for every one, however there was a plan for my son that would have been the event of his untimely death, I have the power to see the many different branches of the future. I am ordered to make the small miracles that make huge events. However I saw the branches of the future of my son as I sat in heaven, I was not going to allow it to happen, I spoke to Kami and he stated that he would let me construct the future for by world, however he said I could not go back in time, the past has been set in stone, you cannot change the stone without damaging the beauty that is already on there. Anyway I looked at every branch of my son's future and it all ended the same, Iruka would see my son as a human and would start chain reactions that would kill my son, so I decided what if I changed who showed compassion to my son. Mizuki a genin when his father was killed by the Kyuubi in front of his eye, he had every right to hate what was in my son, but it bled over for many years and he began to hate my son, however I wondered a what if situation, what if he didn't care, what if the son knew of what his father did for me, what if he knew that my son was carried to the battlefield by his father, what would change, and as soon as that happened a new branch of the future opened, it showed another branch, each branch is based on the choices we made, however even though my son would see compassion from a different person who cared, what would it matter, ever scenario after that was the three of them being killed by the ANBU, then I thought a what if, what if my son killed him first, so I sparked a thought, a memory. He decided to protect his precious people by defending them, by killing the attempted killer. My son and Konoha's future branches, had more branches then the other, the Konoha's peace and future is in the hands of my son, and then you two entered the scales, I wanted to see if my son could truly change your mind, and he did, so I decided to let this branch go, and watch it grow, however an event has altered the course of the branch and it is leaped back to the original branch, however there is a loop-hole."

Sasuke felt stupid, he didn't understand a word that came out Minato, it didn't make sense but part of him understood, the future was based on our choices, and every situation there is a branch and as soon as you make a choice with the branch another branch is formed. However something nagged Sasuke what did he mean an event had made a branch form with the original Kami based branch.

"What is the loop-hole?" Curiosity killed the cat but a question was always answered.

"You."

This shocked Sasuke more then anything, why was he the loop-hole.

"To answer your recently thought question, you are an anomaly to Kami, and to me, your branches are always new, you change a scenerio, you alter the future, in the alternate branch or future, you betray Konoha, which we already know you are going to do…"

This shocked Sasuke, he was going to leave after he learned all he could in the village, but…

"However you aren't doing it for you, you are doing it to protect your loved ones, which you did in the alternate branch, your action are always a mystery to Kami and I. However you betray Konoha, for your own reason, which we can never ground, however you kill my son, in every branch which I see in the beginning, however always and I do mean always, you change at the last minute and you change the future, alter it the future is never the same twice, you and my son are the future of this world. You and him are the beginning of the branches and you are the end of the branches however you always meet in the future and then you branch off again now tell me, why do you think I say branches instead of time line?"

All Sasuke could do was shrug his shoulders.

Minato chuckled and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Now you and Naruto are the beginning of the branches, and your choices causes more branches and that branch creates more, however like I said you two always meet, then after your confrontations, you both branch off again, your lives and branches meet but the never are stuck together for to long, and your branches then branches off, and it continues until it ends, ever branch has and end, that is death, no one can cheat death. Now look what does you branches look like?"

Sasuke thought he would humor him and accepted the piece of paper however when he looked at the paper and was shocked his hands trembled and he dropped the paper, the paper glided towards the ground, and when it landed it was there for ever one to see, it was a drawing of a tree. Minato nodded his head and Sasuke knew what this meant.

"You two are the tree that holds Konoha together, you two are the future of Konoha, and the world. You two are the Will of Fire, you are the catalyst for everyone in the village. You are the Hearts of the Village, and Haruno Sakura, is the body that protects you."

Sasuke felt a sudden weight land on his shoulders, he was the reason the village would grow, he was the future of this village and so was Naruto.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Sarutobi had the same reaction when he heard the reason as to why the three of these children were teamed together, it never meant sense until now.

"We have a mission for you."

XXXXX

Naruto jumped awake as the dream of the clashing powers exploded into his mind, Naruto was scarred for the results of those disturbing powers. Naruto was told earlier that he was allowed to leave the hospital anytime he wanted, and Naruto did that in style of course. The shunshin was always intoxicating, you wanted to do it more and more, like a drug. However it needed perfect control of concentration, no slip up or your arm will land where you weren't, or that is what Kakashi-sensei. Naruto bowed under the presence of the person only to have the most haunting chakra and peaceful aura.

"Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked and saw that Sarutobi was waving off the name.

"Jii-san."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded at Naruto.

"Sasuke has already been taken by Kakashi to train him to fight Subaka Garra and has already received his scroll of instructions on what I wanted to train him in."

Naruto smirked at how sneaky the old man could be. He couldn't train anyone directly it was frowned upon, however it was not frowned upon to teach indirectly.

"Haruno Sakura was here in the morning and received hers, she will be training with Yuuhi Kurenai on her genjutsu, and to be a balanced kunochi, and seeing how you taught them the kage bunshin, I had to give them more to train on you bastard."

Sarutobi smirked after he said this and Naruto knew that the old man was joking.

"You will receive yours now and you will go search for your teacher, his name is Jiraiya, and he is usually peeking on the women at the bath house , however Naruto you must know this your instruction in the scroll is completely different from your teammates, these are advance training to help your flaws and your well things that aren't flawed." Sarutobi smirked and Naruto understood, it was to level out his overall abilities. Naruto bowed at Sarutobi and disappeared, not forgetting however to leave a clone, who then transformed to a naked female and pout out the Hokage, The hokage could not forgo it and a nosebleed erupted out of his nose, Naruto chuckled at the memory that erupted in his mind. Naruto was told that Jiraiya would be looking at women, where could you do that and not get killer. Naruto remembered one place and jumped in the air and shunshin out of sight. Naruto made sure to arrive a few meters away from the bathhouse so he wouldn't make a mistake, Naruto suppressed he chakra to that of a child's, he couldn't risk cutting off his chakra immediately, his chakra was large and he noticed that it was a natural feeling among everyone, when he learned how to do it when he cut it off, three squads of ANBU showed up to kill the person that cut off the chakra. Naruto was amazed but left it alone at that. Naruto walked up behind the giggling man, who had long white spikey and a red vet. He also wore a olive green shinobi suit and wore wooden clogs, Naruto sneaked up on the man and placed a kunai on his throat.

"You know it is a felony to peek on the women of Konoha." Naruto said with a crazed look in his eyes.

The man's shoulder shook as though he was laughing.

"You have grown well Naruto." The man said with compassion.

The turned around and looked at Naruto, Naruto saw the tears that looked like blood. Naruto felt as though he knew this man but it left his mind.

"I have and you are breaking the law." Naruto was tightening his fingers on the tattered kunai.

"I only came back for two reason, one was to see the old man, and to see you." The man seemed to be own. Naruto was supposed to know him, but the man's face was escaping from his mind.

"Let me guess, you know I am Minato's son and you want to praise me?" Naruto spit after he was done saying that.

The man could hear the anger in his godson's voice, it pained him greatly.

"I guess you have pegged me, but no I have come here to make you stronger, but if you can't forgive your father's faults you will never grow, maybe I should kill your precious ones so you know how you father felt, when he had to leave you with bigots." Jiraiya asked it as a question but he could feel the boys chakra, he hit a sore spot, and he was going to continue to do it until Naruto knows that Minato sacrificed everything, it was a lesson that Naruto had to learn if he wanted to be Hokage. A foot slammed into Jiraiya's chin sending him skywards. Jiraiya smirked at the hit, Naruto mimicked Tsunade-hime's super strength, but it was nowhere at her level, but it still hurt. Jiraiya could feel Naruto making his way towards him, Jiraiya turned hastily and halted the kick with his forearm.

"Maybe I should slit the throat of Umino Iruka as he sleeps, or maybe puncture his kidney as he his teaching, make him bleed out." Jiraiya grabbed the foot that tried to connect with his head and threw Naruto towards the forest outside of the village, Naruto made an impact in the ground but rolled himself out of the crater.

"Halting the pain with chakra, genius, or is it common sense? Maybe I should kill Gisei Mizuki, the anbu that has watched over you ever since you were born, what is stopping me?"

Naruto heard the jibe, he said the exact same thing to Kiba so Kiba could learn what it really was like to be a ninja.

"**GATSUUGA**."

Jiraiya heard the cry, but paid no attention to it, however two twisters slammed into his back, Jiraiya flew backwards until his feet connected to a tree branch and he rebounded, he looked up and was surprised at what was in front of him, there was a boy with a dog in front of Naruto who was gripping an injury, but what made it surprising was that the boy had his arms out to the sides as though to protect Naruto.

"Stay away from my friend."


	18. True Meaning

To say Jiraiya was surprised would be an understatement, he was trying to prove to Naruto that he wanted to help him, but Jiraiya was stumped, Naruto was not impassive and he wasn't an idiot, it was just something Naruto was doing that irked him. Jiraiya wanted Naruto to know that Minato had no choice, Minato was the only one that had control over the jutsu, and that he was the only child who was born, whose chakra wasn't set in stone, it was a coincident, however he really wouldn't tell him that Minato had a plan, that he didn't tell anyone, but now he was trying to beat the lesson into his new charge, and was interrupted, a damn Inuzuka was able to get under his guard and strike him, very hard, but now it was time to teach Naruto to forgive Minato, so Naruto can forgive himself for all the death he caused. Yes Jiraiya knew that Naruto killed, he has killed nine by his count, and he hasn't mourned his hasn't done anything, Jiraiya would never admit it but he loved this boy, he was his godson, and if he wanted him to be seldom free from his actions he needed to get over his hate for another.

"Your very good, Inuzuka Kiba but now you have to get out of my way, Naruto and I have some unfinished business."

Kiba smirked but it disappeared in a matter of seconds when a hand wrapped around his throat, Kiba flailed about and even gave a message to his dog. However, killer intent that was being pushed from Jiraiya rooted the dog to his.

"Now answer my question Naruto, what is keeping me from killing you?" Jiraiya said jokingly.

Naruto hated this, his words were being used against him, but now he had to pay attention to them a life was at risk, a life of a friend, and he would protect his friend at any cost.

"I am alive because I have something to learn." Pain oozed out of his words. Jiraiya smiled.

"Now I have learned that in the year and a half time you and your team has been formed you have killed nine people."

Naruto saw Kiba's eyes widen but then it looked as though his eye understood something.

"And out of those times you have not remorse. You have been keeping it in for some reason, do you hate yourself?" Jiraiya sadden as Naruto's eyes fell down.

"So you do hate yourself, or do you hate your tenant?" Naruto's eyes widen a little, and he looked at Kiba.

'So it seems he is afraid that if he remorse outward people would know he killed, and the villagers would hate him more, and have "evidence" that the Kyuubi is influencing his action, and be killed or banished, then he can't achieve his dream…no that can't be right.'

A spark ignited his brain.

"You are protecting your precious people by not outwardly remorse, your worried that if even if you act like a human, that would fuel the hate of the villagers."

Kiba was amazed…that this man was able to hold him up for so long, and still pushing out the killer intent, but Kiba was more confused about the conversation. Why was Naruto worried that the villagers would hate him more if he acted like a human.

"It seems you hate yourself because you are afraid, so you hate the tenant inside you, and that means you hate your father, he gave you that thing, he made you alone, he made you the most hated and feared being in Konoha. However you should know something, he couldn't help it, you were born on that day, so he used you, if you weren't born on that day, he would have used someone else, but his hands were tied. I was there I wished to make the sacrifice, but he made a good point, he was the only one that knew how to use the technique. He sacrificed not because he was the leader if the village, but because if he didn't you would be dead. He cared for you more then the village. He made a decision and you have no right to judge him. If you keep doing that, you are no better then the villagers that hate." Jiraiya said with solemn tone. Jiraiya then noticed that Naruto took to heart what he said. Naruto was ostracized and abandon, but he made his own decision that he regretted so he had no right to judge. Jiraiya smiled that Naruto was thinking things through, but he also noticed that Kiba wasn't moving anymore, he looked towards the boy and saw a dark aura.

"You know after the attack from Kyuubi my family was considered the source of the attack, even clans thought we were the cause. My mother tried her best to dissuade their thoughts, but it never worked, then my mom told me that a child was starting to be blamed for everything, and then we were free from accusation, however the kid was hated, no one ever gave him the time of day. My mom hates herself for her decision, we let the child suffer, we could have easily taken the pain, but we didn't. That pain of being left alone hurt more then anything. I never knew what happened to the kid, mom has been quite about that, but she says that kid is a hero."

Jiraiya watched this Kiba and could tell who that child was, if Naruto really wanted a friend, this child would be the best one for him.

"Naruto tell him." Jiraiya said this as he sets Kiba down, and Kiba rubs his neck.

Naruto heard Jiraiya's tone and was confused, the one thing Naruto feared worst of all was that if he told his secret he would lose his future friends.

"Naruto the worst thing is what if you never try?"

Naruto hang his head in defeat, and sighed, his heart clinched never wanting to release its hold.

"Kiba what do you know of the Kyuubi?"

Kiba's eyes squinted slightly, why did Naruto want to talk about the worst being in the world.

"My mother said that the Kyuubi was a force of nature, able to bend the chakra around it to its will. All the jutsus that were used by the nin barely scratched it, any physical contact caused sever chakra burns. Kyuubi was chakra."

Naruto nodded his head, from what he got from that, the Inuzuka' respected the knowledge that they received of Kyuubi.

"That is true, it was also said that the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime…"

"That's bullshit."

Naruto was surprised by Kiba's outburst.

"Why do you say that?"

Naruto was skeptical, why would Kiba say that.

"We have been told several times, that the Kyuubi is pure chakra, and what we know from chakra that it has no physical form, so how can you kill chakra. So what I have heard about the Yondaime was that he was a master sealer, and my mom says it is possible to seal chakra, so what if the way the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi was by sealing the Kyuubi away, separating his soul and chakra into something."

Jiraiya was amused, this child was smart when it was something that confused him. He has to understand so it doesn't confuse him, then he just lets his personality take control.

"That is right Kiba, you cannot kill chakra, but you can seal it, but Kyuubi was a being of enormous power and chakra, what do you think can hold that?"

Jiraiya wanted to see if this child did have this type of personality, and if he did, he would be easier to train with Naruto. Naruto began to understand what Jiraiya was doing, when people are told a secret, they hate the person for not telling them, however if you guide a person to find out the truth, they will feel as though they never got the full picture and cannot hate the person who holds the secret. Jiraiya wants Kiba to realize the impact of this secret.

"Well my mom says that the Kyuubi controlled its chakra so well that it was able to solidify it to make it as hard as steel, and as it crashed its tail against a mountain it was able to destroy that mountain, and was able to create tsunamis, so the chakra must be gargantuan, off any level that anybody will ever see, and never be able to copy…Doesn't Naruto have massive chakra… umm, so nothing like a book or sword can hold chakra, because its not chakra, um chakra coils holds chakra, however it can't be an animal, because animals have a set amount of chakra. Well a human…"

Jiraiya saw the fear in Kiba's eyes as soon as the word left his mouth.

"A human's body makes chakra, and it gets larger over time, so what if the Yondaime was able to join the Kyuubi's chakra with a humans, but that wouldn't work, the chakra would be too large, so the chakra needs to be join with a small chakra that grows larger, a baby. We have small amount of chakra as a baby and they grow larger with time, so…"

Naruto was amazed at how quick Kiba could come to something like this, Kiba must nave been a person that needs to understand things that confuse him.

"So the Yondaime… sealed the Kyuubi's chakra into a baby. That kid that my mom says was a hero must be that baby, he's a hero because he holds the Kyuubi's chakra in place, but that confuses me, if the baby held only the chakra it would be like a bank. But it must be something else, the seal on the baby must hold something else. Cause if it was chakra then the child wouldn't be hated, no I get it. The Yondaime ripped the Kyuubi's soul in half, the yin and the yang, he must have sealed the yang into the baby. So half of the Kyuubi is in the child. That means the child could be alive today."

Jiraiya was hating this child, he just blew apart the thought process of the seal in ten minutes, when it took Minato three days. The child deductions were on the nose but he is forgetting the whole reason of this long speech.

"Why do you say that the baby could still be alive?"

Kiba looked at Jiraiya like he was stupid.

"The Kyuubi attacked the village 13 years ago, meaning if the baby didn't kill himself from the loneliness he would be my age. The baby would have to be just born, because the chakra starts to grow immediately , so it was of the day of the attack the baby was born, and that was October 10..."

Kiba stopped talking and looked towards Naruto shock in his mind and sadness. Naruto lifted up his shirt and a intricate seal appeared on his stomach.

"The Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto." Kiba whispered to himself but everyone heard it. Kiba started to shake, Naruto feared this, Kiba was scared of him, he was going to run away from him, Naruto looked down and his heart clenched even harder. Naruto heard a shift in the wind, and looked up to find a fist implant itself into his face. Naruto flew ten yards and crashed into a tree. Naruto felt blood falling from his nose and his nose out of place, Naruto snapped his nose back in place and looked to see Kiba looking feral and his teeth elongated. Jiraiya saw the whole thing and let it happen, Naruto assumed something and he had to pay the price, however he was more surprised with the Inuzuka boy, he was able to activate a jutsu with no assistance this boy is something special.

"I finally get what you two were talking about, you think people would hate you for the burden you bare, you might e right, but you assumed that I would hate you. You have made me stronger Naruto, feel as though I will be able to finally become stronger. I will be able to become a role model for my clan. You think people will consider you a demon, let them, you know who you are. Along the way people will see you for who you are, a hero. I know I do now."

Jiraiya felt choked up by what was said, but he was a role model, he had to be strong when other would not. He was going to mold these children into something great.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah he's a hero, but he can't be a hero if he can't protect the people he cares about, Naruto and you Kiba, are going to be trained by me. Get Ready."

Jiraiya said this with a demonic grin, and he pulled out several kunai.

"RUN!"

Naruto disappeared in a blur and Kiba followed.

"Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu."

Several kunai became a few hundred.

"First Lesson: Evasion."


	19. Gama

It has seem that my way of writing has confused people, i apologies for that, but it will now be remedied

Talking

_Thinking_

**Summon/KYUUBI**

**_Summon/KYUUBI Thinking_**

**Jutsu**

Now to Haru Itonami the next chapter is dedicated to you for your suggestion. Now on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_These two are __annoying__, I try to catch them off guard but that damn mutt always smells me. However, other then that, their advancement has been slow, text box examples don't work for these two, they need to be immersed into the training to even get farther in anything. Naruto however concerns me, ever chakra control technique I have him do, he does within seconds after watching me. I have learned that even though the boy trains himself ragged, that his control should be on par with a average ninja, but he shoots that thinking down in a matter of seconds, every time I try to see what could be the reason, he turns away from me as though I am something dirty. It shames me that I stayed away from my godson as long as I did. There was no excuse. To take care of Naruto meant that Minato and Kushina were gone, I don't think I could take the heart break, but now I'm here and I have to admit it, those two are gone, and they are never going to come back. I shunned a child that I could have taken as my child. I could have made him strong, stronger then he is now, but I was just to damn selfish. Naruto I help you in your dreams no matter what they might be_. Naruto was trying his best to keep his cool but something was nagging him, his advancement was slow; he couldn't have this, he needed to be strong, he had to teach that Hyuuga a lesson, he had to train himself to fight all those fighters, he had to counter everything that they threw at him, but it was hard he was weak and he had to train. A idea sparked in his mind and he was never able to confirm it, but with the jutsu master he might just be able to.

"Jiraiya-sama, I have a questionabout the kage bunshin."

Jiraiya heard the respect in Naruto's voice which wasn't there a while ago.

"Okay what's the question?" Jiraiya said with an aggressive but playful jest.

Naruto squirmed under Jiraiya's gaze and hated how quick the man knew he was sucking up.

"Well, the kage bunshin when dispersed can pass what it has learn to its caster, if the kage bunshin were to use a technique, would the caster be able to learn that quicker?"

Jiraiya was about to retort when he thought about it, if it took someone a year to learn a jutsu, if he created one clone and had it work with him, he could learn the jutsu in six months because the bunshin cuts the time in half.

"I don't really know Naruto why don't you try it to find out, so make six clones and have them look at you then disperse them, however have them push chakra out."

Naruto nodded his head and made six kage bunshins, by now Kiba had heard what Jiraiya had said and put a pause on his training to watch Naruto, Kiba found it easier to train by watching Naruto for some reason. Kiba kept watching but found it strange when Naruto's chakra calmed down, Kiba was watching Naruto when Kiba notice Naruto's eyes.

"Jiraiya-sensei, does Narutohave a Doujutsu?" The concern in Kiba's voice was evident.

Jiraiya found the question ludicrous, however the concern perked his curiosity, Jiraiya looked towards Naruto and every muscle in his body froze.

_Rin-rin-Rinnegan. Wait that means that Naruto, wait the traits._

"NARUTO DON'T!"

Jiraiya ran as fast as he could but he didn't make it in time, Naruto dispersed the bunshins, and the load of information knocked him unconscious , Jiraiya kneeled by his side and checked his chakra, Naruto's chakra had severely diminished, and that meant. The Kyuubi.

"Kiba I need you to run to the village and retrieve the Hokage, I need you to go NOW!"

The fear in Jiraiya's voice made him push everything he had into his legs and disappeared. Jiraiya steady himself next to Naruto, however fear rose as he saw red chakra leak from his body, Jiraiya stood stalk ready to place a seal on Naruto however that plan disappeared as soon as a gigantic wave of red chakra pushed out of Naruto, Jiraiya stumbled but stayed.

"Please Naruto don't give up."

Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's head and rubbed it. Jiraiya felt the chakra waver, however he wasn't expecting the chakra to suddenly disappear and a wave a chakra exploded from Naruto.

"DAMN YOU DEMON!"

Jiraiya was proud but that stopped short as his chakra stopped flowing through his body, he tried to pull at it but it wouldn't budge, Jiraiya looked at Naruto and felt strange, he felt fear, for this child. Jiraiya fell to the ground, body not functioning because of the halted chakra. The Hokage arrived a few seconds late to see what had happen what he saw was horrible. Jiraiya was down next to a unconscious Naruto and surrounded around them was death, the grass on the ground were a ashen color, the trees that surround them were dead and frail, but it was the animals, they seemed as though their bodies had mummified in seconds. The only thing Sarutobi could think was what has happened.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV.

Naruto nodded at Jiraiya's suggestion, even though the man was a super pervert he was what a ninja should be, Kage Bunshins surrounded him and their Rinnegan activated, he had them push their chakra to the surface of their bodies and the chakra calmed, Naruto smirked and had them disperse but not before he heard Jiraiya yell.

"NARUTO DON'T!"

Naruto was never able to look up because as soon as he did the images of thousands of vision entered his mind, his mind could not handle the overload and shut down. Naruto's vision returned but not in the way he wanted, what he saw was that he was wading in water and large steel bars were erected in front of him, his vision faltered, and what he saw, he hated. Cold, heartless eyes, were on him, like a leech on its food. The eyes never wavered, but what frighten him was the smile the damned thing had, those razor sharp fangs, that looked as though they should belong on a shark.

**IT SEEMS THAT MY HOST GIVES ME THE PLEASURE OF HIS PRESENCE.**

Naruto heard the chiding in the demon's voice and that upset him.

"What do you want demon?"

Anger laced with every word never affect the Kyuubi, it just smiled even more then it did.

**DON'T CONCERN YOURSELF WITH THE SYMANTICS MORTAL, YOUR DIEING.**

Naruto heard what the demon said and every muscle paused, he looked towards the Kyuubi to see if he was lying however the demon just had its smile.

"Why do you say that demon?"

The Kyuubi laughed as thoughit was the simplist thing in the world**.**

**YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TEST YOUR GIFT MORTAL, IF YOU HAD YOU WOULD KNOW ITS CAPABLITIIES, BUT YOUR SELF RIGHTOUSNESS AND STUBBORNNESS NEVER LET YOU, ITS COMENDABLE NOT TO USE THE GIFT BECAUSE YOU MIGHT RELY ON IT HOWEVER YOU DID THE EXACT OPPOSITE, YOU BARELY USED IT SO YOU NEVER KNEW THAT LITTLE FACT THAT ESCAPED AND HAS LANDED YOU IN YOUR DEATH. THE GIFT IS THE ULTIMATE VIEWING DOUJUTSU. IF ANOTHER OF YOUR CLONES HAS IT ACTIVATED YOU CAN SEE WHAT IT SEES, SO IT HAS ITS VISION PLUS YOURS, BUT WHEN IT DISPERSES OTHER THEN JUST SEEING YOURS AND BUNSHIN YOUR SEEING YOUR VISION THROUGH THE CLONES VISION, AND YOU SEEING THE CLONES VISIONS THROUGH YOURS, SO INSTEAD OF 2 YOU GET 4, NOW SEEING HOW YOU HAD 7 CLONES SEEING THROUGH 7 OTHERS THEY GET SEVEN FIELDS OF VISION, HOWEVER BECAUSE EACH CLONE HAD ITS GIFT ON IT GETS, 7+7+7+7+7+7+7, SO WHEN THE CLONE DISPERSED IT RECEIVED 49 FIELDS OF VISION, HOWEVER YOU HAD SIX CLONES, SO 49 TIMES 6 IS 294 FIELDS OF VISION, HOWEVER THAT IS FOR ONE CLONE IT RECEIVE THAT MANY YOU ON THE OTHER HAND ARE THE ORIGINAL, SO YOU ARE RECEIVING ALL OF THE CLONES MEMORIES SO YOU TIMES IT ONE MORE TIME 294 TIMES 6 IS**…

"1764 fields of vision."

The Kyuubi laughed hysterically.

**YOU MORTAL ARE NOWBRAIN DEAD, HOWEVER BECAUSE OF THAT STUNT YOU HAVE WEAKEN THE SEAL, I AM FREE MORTAL.**

Naruto heard the word free and broke, he had made a mistake, and the ones he loved were going to pay for it.

"So why are you still here?"

The question made the Kyuubi smirk.

**"YOUR SOUL, I WILL TAKE OVER IT; I WILL USE YOU TO DESTROY THIS PITIFUL VILLAGE, AND EXACT MY REVENGE ON THAT DISGUSTING MORTAL."**

Red chakra sped towards Naruto and plunged into his eyes. Naruto felt as though liquid steel was being poured into his eye sockets. He screamed, but his mind was telling him that the Kyuubi wasgoing to use him to hurt the ones he loved.

Kyuubi could feel its chakra taking over the child, but it wavered, as though it hit a wall. The Kyuubi pushed and pushed but it never budged.

"I made a mistake, by not using everytool that I had but it was your mistake thinking I was going to just let you go without a fight."

Kyuubi felt the chakra that was plunging into themortals eyes being cut off, the Kyuubi was concern, but felt its chakra stop, the Kyuubi looked towards the mortal and saw the things he hated, the boys gift had stopped its chakra. The Kyuubi hated this mortal, but what he saw made it feel an emotion it never felt in its life…fear. Kyuubi chakra had turned and shot right back at its master. The chakra had wounded its master. The Kyuubi felt the exact same pain as when it was extracted and forced into this mortal child. It screamed at the child.

"FUCK YOU…DAMN YOU DEMON!"

Naruto pushed its chakra all around himself and fell to the water.

XXXXXXX

Sarutobi sat by next to thestill body of Naruto and caressed his head, the boy was powerful to powerful for his own good. All this power came at once; he was never able to learn how to control it, the boy is ineffective with the power that has been given to him. That would have to be altered. Sarutobi heard the soft padded feet of his student, strong Jiraiya was, but immature he was.

"It seems that the Kyuubi has altered the DNA in the Rinnegan."

Sarutobi sighed he never wanted to be right.

"Is it permanent?"

"No."

Sarutobi turned around with speed that wasn't his age.

"What do you mean Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya could hear the concern in hissensei voice, and knew at that moment that Naruto was very important to the old man.

"The Kyuubi's chakra altered the Rinnegan, so the Kyuubi's chakra must be used to change the Rinnegan, that stops the flow of chakra. However the Kyuubi cannot create an anomaly like the halting and destruction of chakra, it must have altered something that was already there. Naruto already must have had the ability to control chakra, it may be strong but his control on it is horrific. Naruto needs to know the many aspects of his own chakra, he needs to learn how to use his chakra again but we need to inhibit it so he could have a stronger knowledge of his chakra."

The maturity that was oozing off of Jiraiya was intoxicating.

"Fine, seal his chakra, make it of a child, but we will need to seal chakra into a scroll so Naruto will be able to use the kage bunshin, you know what to do, you must have already made a training schedule for your godson."

"So that's why you wanted me to realize why father did what he did, I alreadyhave different reasons in my head as to why you weren't here for me, but the one that comes to mind is that I remind you of the two and it hurts to see me because I have the traits that you are so used to."

Jiraiya could only smirk, he didn't have to worry about this child being an idiot.

"True, now as the hokage…who seems to have disappeared."

Jiraiya looked around and saw that his sensei was gone.

"You have great control of your chakra at your level, however you should have learned chakra control when you were younger, leaf training, but seeing how you were treated a child, I see why you don't have a greater control over your chakra, so I am going to train you personally, for Kiba I can't train him anymore with the risk of the Kyuubi. So I will be training you on your chakra, and don't think just because I am a super pervert that I don't know chakra…"

"Jiraiya-sama I have never doubted you expertise on chakra, how do you think that my chakra control was so high, as a team training method, my team decided to train ourselves in the ways of the Sannin. Mine was yours, because you all were given titles, Orochimaru was called the God of Jutsu, Tsunade was the God of Taijutsu and Medical, but you, even though you held yourself back when it comes to your teammates, you were considered the God of Chakra, you were my idol when I found out that I couldn't control my chakra."

Jiraiya was blushing at the title that he hadn't heard of for twenty-three years.

"I will be sealing your chakra to that of a child in five stages, you chakra was that of a kage or a god, I will be stripping the seals when you can do the requirements of the chakra age we will call it."

Naruto nodded his head and took off the covers and stood up, however he wasn't able to stay on his feet when five hits hit him in his stomach, Naruto was shocked that he was hit, but he was more amazed that his chakra was taken from him. Naruto's eye glazed over and he passed out. He hated this feeling that he was given, the weakness that washed over him, his life force was taken from him just so he could become stronger, he didn't want it. He felt the tired feeling lift from him and he woke up. The shine shocked him but that was all it was, was shock. He opened his eyes and saw a small toad with eyes that were full of knowledge and wisdom, and a little bit of mischief, but what shocked him was the goatee and the cloak that surrounded him. Naruto was smirking and chuckling, he sat up and saw a world that was completely different then his, this world had fungi that were the size of mountains, colors that took his breath away, but it was the sense of calm that he felt with his chakra, he never felt it before and he liked it.

**"It seems that you have ****notice**** your chakra neutrality."**

The voice flowed with experience and a sense of sensibility.

"Yes I have, I always wonder what the Gama dimension looked like."

Naruto smiled and faced towards the sun. The warmth basked on his skin.

**"It seems that you ****know**** a lot about this world, Namikaze Naruto, but it shouldn't be a shock, you being his child."**

Naruto smiled at being recognized as his father's son.

"You must be Fukasaku, the Gama Leader, and it seems that I am here to train my chakra."

Fukasaku just nodded his head and felt a distortion in the surrounding, and Jiraiya appeared.

"Training starts now."

Naruto heard the seriousness in Jiraiya's voice, and knew that not taking the training seriously would offend his sensei. Naruto nodded his head and placed his hands into a seal and pulled for his chakra, like he trained himself for a year and a half. Naruto began to panic, his signature move, his strategy maker, was gone, his essence of being unique was gone. Jiraiya saw this and felt pain, Naruto's one thing that showed his individuality was stripped from him so he could learn how to control his chakra and Kekkai Genkai.

"Naruto calmed down, you still will be able to use your jutsu, but with all that chakra, you will never be able to control it. So Hiruzen decided to seal your large chakra into a scroll and leave you with a level of a child's chakra so you can relearn, this scroll when connected with you will be able to regenerate the chakra in the scroll so it will never leave you but now I want you to make over a thousand , five hundred clones and I want you to have 750 clones doing the leaf technique, and I want you to have clone near it with the Rinnegan on to control the chakra."

Naruto nodded while Jiraiya was talking but stopped when he stated the controlling chakra.

"What do you mean control chakra?"

Jiraiya smirked and nodded.

"It seems you have not been able to discover the special trait of your Rinnegan."

Naruto was confused Jiraiya was leaving hints so he could hook Naruto, but Naruto not only controlled his chakra, he controlled his mind.

"You are stating that my Rinnegan has the ability to control chakra, meaning the chakra training is both for my chakra and my Kekkai Genkai, however you are also stating that there is someone else in the world that was given the gift from the Six Path God."

_Dammit_

_The child was to smart for his own good._

**"Kage Bunshin ****no**** Jutsu!"**

1500 clones appeared into then air and got straight to work. Jiraiya however placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You may think you know the leaf technique but the one you were given was just a tool to calm down wild children, the one that you need to know is this."

Jiraiya sat in a meditative state and placed the leaf on his head, Jiraiya breathing was controlled far better then Naruto had ever heard. He then saw the leaf twirl on Jiraiya's forehead.

"This technique is to help you calm your mind to let you accessyour chakra, it's a win-win."

Naruto nodded and created a clone and the clone dispersed. The two of them heard yells of yes sir. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's shoulder and led him away from the clone training.

"Naruto you seemed to have taken everything you stated about learning from and about, to heart and I would like to offer you something, rather they would like to offer you something."

Naruto saw Jiraiya's pointing and looked towards his pointing, he was surprised to see two small toads, Fukasaku and what might have been his wife, but it was the armored toad and the mammoth of the toad behind the smaller ones. Naruto bowed in front of the toad family.

"Shima-sama, Gama-sama, and Gamabunta-sama, I am honored you want to offer me something, however I want you to know, I know of the prophecy, and I know what I want out of my future, however if you are only offering me something to fulfill the prophecy I will have to decline."

The toads were shocked to hear that if anything was about the prophecy the boy would decline.

"I will choose who I am, no future seer will tell me who I am, I might become the villain of the future, so if the offer is to fulfill…you know what I am going to say."

Naruto's face was a rock hard expression, it would belike trying to have lightning pass through rubber.

Gamabunta started to laugh, his laugh rocked the ground that was surrounding them.

**"Naruto, you remind me of your mother, so stubborn and willful, but she believed when she was told that her child would save the world she said the exact same thing you did. "**_**My child could end up being the villain, or he could die before he is born, so you can stuff your prophecy."**_** We loved your mother and your father, we are doing this because you are their child, and with us you can become stronger for your dream."**

Naruto felt pride when he heard the praise for his parents. He was given opportunities so his life and dream could become true.

"Thank you I would love to bea summoner."

Gama smiled and walked towards Naruto, and opened his mouth and his tongue rolled out of his mouth and a medium sized scroll was resting on his tongue. Naruto took the scroll and opened it, he looked at the names that were on the scroll and smiled as he saw his fathers name. he nicked his finger and let the blood pool in his hand, Naruto gripped his hand and then placed his hand on the scroll then wrote his name. Naruto rolled up the scroll and tossed it back at Gama, and when Gama swallowed the scroll he was shocked to see Naruto on his hands and knees and head on the floor.

**"Why do you ****bow**** to me, Naruto?"**

Naruto looked at the toad as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why would  Inot bow to the most powerful toad of the Gama clan."

The others were shocked to hear the boy state something so tactlessly.

**"What do you mean ****Naruto****?" **The concern in their voice made Naruto look at them with anger.

"I may play an idiot but I am not one, Gama holds the contract so humans can summon you all, without the scroll your existence is useless, so why would you give the scroll to a weak toad, you wouldn't do that, you would give it to the most strongest toad in your clan, so your clan does not lose their usefulness. Please don't ever insult my intelligence…now why I am bowing, I was wondering if you Gama, Protector of the Scroll would become my personal summon?"

Jiraiya smiled and could tell that the toads felt ashamed for their thinking, but could see that they would never underestimate the boy ever again.

**"Namikaze Naruto I would be honored to be ****your**** personal summon."**

Naruto smiled and nodded until Naruto's eye closed, he nodded and opened his eyes.

"The others would like to know if there is an enhanced version of the technique, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya was amazed by the quickness of the learning.

"I'm amazed that the clones learned…"

"They haven't learned it, but with a challenge, the clones believe that they could advance quicker."

Jiraiya understood, learning a technique was essential, but when you master that level you needed more.

"Add more leaves, and tell them to start spinning the leaves."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Place more leaves around your body, and when you disperse, Rinnegan clones, turn off the Rinnegan._

Naruto heard a yes sir, and nodded.

"Jiraiya, teach me how to defeat, the other participates."

Jiraiya smiled and nodded.

_This month is going to be fun._


	20. Namikaze

I stand and wait for the day's events to begin, I stand with others that are trying to reach the level of chuunin; the level of confidence that comes off in waves is intoxicating. They all believe that they will make the level of chuunin, and that by far is the greatest motivator, I look to my left and see my teammate three people away, his has an air of confidence that makes others believe that they would never beat him, and if they didn't know that he held a very strong mind they would never believe it. I am a part of Team Seven, Assassination Squad, we are given they jobs that are to low for ANBU and Jounin however are to high for genin and chuunin, however it wasn't always like that, there is one in our team that propelled us to be the best people that we could be, and if you didn't know him you would laugh at us. Uzumaki Naruto was given a bad, horrible twist of fate, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune Youko, he was treated horribly beyond words, however no matter how he was treated, he took the high road, and proved them wrong even though they don't know it…yet. We were all weak hearted, we had no right to be called ninjas, even shinobis, but he gave us a goal, he made us better, he decided that we shouldn't try for chuunin until we were a tad bit better. One objected, but was beaten into submission, and we were given a fact about reality in the most horrible way.

_FLASHBACK_

Sasuke was in a very uncomfortable position, a kunai was placed at his neck and his arms were restrained by clones of the oppressor, the anomaly that was Uzumaki Naruto, three months ago he went through something that changed him, and it changed him into something that made him a more efficient ninja, but he wouldn't tell Sasuke what it was, and Sasuke retaliated, he sweep kicked at a unsuspected Naruto, but Sasuke still found himself in this position. Naruto looked at Sasuke with so much pain and jaws moved as though he wanted to scream but held the feeling within his mouth.

"You want to know, what happened that made me stronger, you want to get stronger like I did, fine." Naruto's voice carried so much pain.

Kakashi wanted to stop this from happening but he knew that these two still didn't know what it meant to be a shinobi for your country, Kakashi felt pain that his sensei's son had felt the pain so early on, but sera, sera.

Naruto signal his clones to let go and threw a kunai at Sasuke, Sasuke got into a stance but the kunai landed in the ground. Sasuke was confused, and bent down to pick up the kunai.

"Itachi was right to kill your clan."

Sasuke froze as those words entered his ears, he looked up with shock at the blonde, not that he said it but that the dobe knew.

"What did you say?" Sasuke's voice quivered with uncertainty.

Naruto looked down and took a deep breath.

"Itachi was right to kill your clan. All clans should die off, they are not needed but yours was unneeded, and Itachi knew that, he was right to kill your clan."

Naruto's voice held so much pain as though he did not want to be saying this, but whatever he wanted it had an extreme effect. Killer intent waft in the air, choking everyone, but not enough to be threatening.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING THAT!" Sasuke spoke with so much malice.

Naruto looked as though he was crying, I however was stunned, Naruto was acting cruel, and the words that spoke looked as though they cut through Sasuke with so much bluntness. My voice stayed stuck in my throat, I wanted to voice in defense for Sasuke, but he was doing it better then I could, but what happen next shocked me to the core. Sasuke dashed towards Naruto, aiming all his anger, all his hate towards his teammate, Naruto angered with his words. That statement stayed in my head for some reason as though it held great importance, and it did. Information spun in my head, shinobi main code was to protect their village, at …any…cost. The conclusion hit me so hard, I felt as though my heart would stop, we had to kill, we had to kill, the thing that made Naruto so strong was the realization of what it was to be a shinobi, and the acceptance of the need to kill, however the emotions that went though his face showed everything, Naruto didn't want to kill, to kill means to end a life, but you are ending so much more, your killing love, you are killing family, you are killing a dream. Naruto has killed and he didn't want his teammate to feel this, he wanted to protect us from this, but because of Sasuke's lust and demand of strength, he was put in a situation where words have no meaning, and actions were needed. Actions, I look up to see Sasuke aiming for the kill, however sudden realizations hit him, he expected Naruto to move, but he never did. The sound of the kunai entering Naruto's chest seemed to slow down. My voice decided to make itself known.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Pain left my heart and formed words, Sasuke realized what he did, Naruto smiled it seemed that Sasuke had realized what made Naruto strong, you needed to kill, but you needed to accept it.

"You have become stronger Sasuke, like you wanted, but you have sacrificed someone that accepted you as a person, not the Last Uchiha, I hope I have fulfilled your dream of making you stronger Sasuke, and if I have I have fulfilled one of my dreams, to make you three a little bit stronger."

Sasuke's heart was clenching, like it did on that day part of his life had ended, his head turned towards Kakashi and what we saw was shocking, Kakashi's headband had fallen off our teachers head, and the mask had lost its grip on his face, what was there was just one scar, on his eye, that ran down to his jaw, other then that he was average, handsome but that was it, but it was the tears that fell from his eyes that made it shocking.

"Sensei, please go get help I will stop the flow…PLEASE!" Sadness ebbed off Sasuke.

Kakashi disappeared in a pure display of speed, sadness flowing off of him in waves. Naruto's choke on something brought us back to the living. I looked towards Naruto and I see weakness, not weak willed, or the dobe that everyone had been accustom to, I see a boy dieing, because words will never replace the fact that you have to kill to become stronger, but it was the hidden message that was underneath it.

"Why did you do it dobe? You were supposed to move away from the hit." Sasuke was feeling as though his heart was going to explode, he would never tell anyone this, but he always considered the dobe more then a rival, he accepted Sasuke, and Sasuke just killed him.

"Would you…have learned about…what makes shinobi strong? That we are given…a heavy burden, you are strong…Sasuke, but your heart was weak…your brother did a number…on you, gave you scars…that you wouldn't let go…you were protecting your families…honor, a great sentiment but…you were doing it the…wrong way."

Naruto seemed to not be able to keep are in his lungs, the air escaped quickly, but all what I was thinking is that I could save him; he doesn't have to die like this. I remember reading about a medic Nin that could bring back people from the hands of death, Tsu…Tsunade. I got a flash of inspiration and ran to the side of Naruto and coated my hands with chakra, I placed it on his chest and pushed my chakra to stop the flow of blood that seemed to keep coming out.

"You don't have to worry… Sakura the Kyuubi is trying…its best not to let…me die, but if I…do I will take the… bastard with me."

I didn't want to hear any of this, just blabbering from incoherent person, but we both knew about the Kyuubi we didn't care, we saw the idiot Naruto, who was a genius and strategy and being a tactician. We heard a scream that seemed non-human, and saw the Hokage, he ran at speeds we never thought was possible, and was at the side of Naruto, placing his hand and compressing on the wound, the Hokage looked as though he aged forty years, and Kakashi was still off to the side with a disheveled look on his face.

"Nin, save this child now!"

Tears fell from the Hokage's eyes, but even though the man cared for the Hokage he seemed to have an air of defiance.

"Let the demon die."

The words clicked in my head, I suddenly had an urge to protect my teammate, ANBU were all around swords attached to their backs, I heard the order to kill, but I wanted to. I disappeared faster then I ever could, I grabbed a sword from an ANBU, and saw out of my peripheral that the Hokage had called it off. I appeared behind the man, he seemed to breathe heavily I never found out why but I guess it had to do with the hate that was flying off me.

"Tell me how to save him." I left no room for question.

The man was scared, he stuttered when he tried to tell me.

"You have to imagine the wound and stitch the things that are damaged being healed, but you are green you will never be able to do it and the demon will…"

I never gave him a chance to finish, my body seemed to move on its own, and I released his head from his body. I ran over and did what he said, basic knowledge of where everything was helped but not a lot, I can probably just give him more time. I knew that the Kyuubi was stitching the worse injuries but he was still pushing blood out his body, so it must be a vein of some sorts, a major one. I feel my chakra around his wound hoping to just be right on my guess, and that's where I found it, the nick in his artery, and imagine helping the body use its cells to speed up the healing process and the blood slowed the flow to a minimum, but it was enough, but it put a strain on me. The Hokage noticed that the blood didn't push like it did, and saw that he was healed slightly but needed immediate help.

"Gai."

Gai, a man in a green jumpsuit with a jounin vest, and orange leg warmers, but it was the bowl cut hair do and the eyebrows that marked him as an individual, but seriousness was displayed on his face.

"Take Naruto." The steely clam that flew off the Hokage was enough to let us know just how much the Hokage cared for this boy. Gai disappeared, and Naruto with him. We were distraught, by the events, but no one more that it hit then Kakashi, he later told me that he knew what Naruto was going to do but he never thought that he would do this. Kakashi almost failed, a comrade almost died, that hurts, Kakashi has been around longer then any of us green genin, so death was part of his history. Sasuke was just sitting there silent, as a grave. I walked over to him and sat down.

"We need to become stronger."

His words shocked me, more that they were empty.

"We can't have him keep teaching us these things; we have to become stronger, so he doesn't have to put his life on the line to make us stronger. Kakashi we have to try harder. Sakura we have to become strong like him…so we don't lose him." Sasuke's aura was just pure sadness, nothing else you could say. Kakashi sat down next to us and he nodded. He placed his mask back on and the headband. He had to make us stronger.

_FLASHBACK END_

After that day Sasuke and I trained, we trained more then anything we ever had, and we did it because of that damn image, the strong Naruto bleeding to death because he wanted to make us stronger, training was hell, but it was worth it for him, we based our training three days in after the Sannin, we found similarities between the three and we decided to let Naruto have Jiraiya, after his recovery it got uncomfortable, until he saw how we were training, and stated that it was similar to the Sannin, we corrected him and he was surprised, until he laughed.

_Lets be the next Sannin_

We trained and took everything about our shinobi life serious, Naruto however in the end was right we had to wait. Today though I hate waiting, I want this day to come to an end, the tension is killing me, but we are waiting for some strange reason, but what confuses me even more is that damn toad that is stand at attention with the rest of us, its orange in color and as dark green spots, why is it here? I look over to Sasuke to see if he could give me any answers, but all he does is stand there stoic, but occasionally he smirks. He knows something about this toad, I look over to Naruto but its strange, Naruto is trying to suppress his chakra and Naruto is an expert at it, but this Naruto is horrible at it, maybe it is a way to confuse the people that think that they know Naruto the best and all he is doing is screwing with them. Great plan. There is a wave of chakra, not malicious or threatening, the shinobi look up at the causer and the other in the stand look also, they see there Hokage standing firm strong and majestic.

"I would like to thank the citizen of Konoha for first accepting the chuunin exams to be held here, but I also thank the shinobi that participated in the first parts of the exams, you are strong, don't let anyone say anything differently. I am honored to have the Kazekage from Sunagakure for gracing us with his presence; however it is the other person that is here that is accepted graciously, after the signing of a treaty. The Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."

The gasp that filled the stadium were louder then anything ever expected.

"Hokage-sama how can you bring those villains into this village?"

Silence had impregnated the stadium then a large wave of killer intent washed over everyone in the stadium, everyone looked at the Tsuchikage but it was the Hokage that was the accused.

"How dare you call another shinobi a villain, if that is the case, then I am a villain, and the Yondaime is a villain?"

Collective gasps were heard around, but none ever came from the shinobis.

"We as a shinobi are villains, to another we are the most evil thing in the world, but to others we are protectors, to be a shinobi we protect our village by any means necessary, the Tsuchikage is a shinobi protector of his village, you try to lay a seed of war into the hearts of the villagers again you will be tried as a traitor." His voice carried a cold edge that chilled some to their bones.

"But that is not the reason he is here, I was asked by the Yondaime to bring Tsuchikage here when the truth would be revealed, the Yondaime still lives among us."

Those words put a lot of people on edge, scaring others on the verge of death, but it was the other kages that prove the most fear.

"Now do not have any confusion when I say this, our beloved Yondaime is still passed on but a part of him still lives on, his blood heritage." The Hokage knew what his words would spark, happiness, sadness, and agony.

"The Yondaime had a child, a child that he deemed should not be acknowledged as his child by the shinobi community until said child was strong. That child has proved their worth and has made it to the final exam."

Cheers exploded around the stadium, but it were the thinkers whose mind were going into over time. Sakura watched as one of those thinkers was thinking adamantly, Shikamaru was thinking, and Sakura thought it was cute, when sudden realization hit all the thinkers one actually voiced there train of thought.

_Oh fuck._

The Hokage chuckled at that.

"The Yondaime, our Namikaze Minato, secretly wedded one our Nin and had a child, and he used that child to seal the Kyuubi."

As the Hokage said a pin could have been heard.

"That can't be true it is right there."

A kunai found its mark in the civilian's forehead; the Hokage pocketed his kunai back into his pouch.

"Anyone that believes that the Yondaime, a master seal master, could make a flaw so terrible that his son becomes the Kyuubi should die."

The cold tone that flowed out of the Hokage's voice told people that they should change there mind quickly.

"And that is not the boy. Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and released the jutsu; in the child's place was another Uchiha, but that Uchiha disappeared.

"Would the legacy of the Yondaime show their face?" The Tsuchikage was on pins and needles, but it was the Kazekage that showed more fear. The toad croaked and it throat sack grew to large proportions, a hand found its way out of the toads mouth and gripped the ground, a dark metal hand plate was tied to the back of the hand, and as the hand kept pulling, the forearm appeared, that to had a darken hand plate, as the hand kept pulling the whole arm appeared it was cover by a mere black leather sleeved that had been rolled up, a head appeared and tuft of blonde showed, people in the stands were excited, but it was the others that were fearful. The waist had found its way out of the toad and a white tee was covered by a metal chain mesh, seal pouches were found on the belt. The legs found there way out but nothing seemed to be special about except the mesh that was underneath the pants, and the two weapon pouches on the legs, the feet were covered by standard shinobi sandals, it was the coat however that was on the child, it was a dark purple, close to a black, and had the characters _Ho Sedai Hogasha.. By now everyone knew who the child was, but others were shocked none the less._

"It seems that something's need to change for Konoha."

Naruto looked up and smiled that fox-like smile, and glared at the Hyuuga.

"You will pay."

Neji felt a chill run down his spine, and fear was the only thing left in his demeanor. Neji looked as though he knew he was going to lose to day.


	21. Death by knowledge

The audience watches and waits as they hold their breath, because before them is a child that they thought never existed, a kid that they thought horrible things, some that would make you think twice if they were human themselves. A child whose fate was thrust upon him, and was hated for it. Fear was rising through Neji's body, his plan of action destroyed with one truth. This was the Yondaime Hokage's son, that simple truth destroyed his verbal assault on the blonde enigma. His plan to invoke anger and fury, to cloud the blonde's mind was destroyed. Neji knew that he was going to need a backup plan, but decided against it because of the dead last shinobi; but now here is a strong individual who knows who and what he is and can be, any plan of attack is irrelevant at the moment, but now was his time, to show those pompous clan council that he can be of use to the clan he just needed to show them.

Naruto stood stalk as his mind went over the plan in his mind; spark anger, show bare essentials of a shinobi, show the mind of a chuunin, make this shinobi grow even further.

"It seems that now is the time to fight Hyuuga; however I must say that your father would be ashamed of how you were able to advance to the proceedings of the exam."

Naruto spoke with no understandable tone, but it was the words that sunk deep within Neji.

"How would you know how my father would respond?" Anger rolled off Neji in waves.

Naruto cracked his and made a slow movement that only higher experienced ninja saw… Naruto got into a self-defense stance.

"I saw your father's desecrated corpse when I traveled around."

The words seemed to echo in Neji's head as shock finally registered in his body, his face transformed to match his anger, and Neji ran.

The examiners smirked as they saw what Naruto did, he sparked anger into his fellow shinobi with only a few words, and even before that got into a stance knowing that there was going to be a response, or action for his words, but it being so small with just a change in his stance meant that he has worked hard on his taijutsu, one of the fundamentals of being a shinobi. Naruto was already at a great start.

Neji's speed seemed to pick up and his kekkai genkai activated, Naruto saw this and smiled, objective one completed. Naruto got into the horse stance and waited.

_Ten feet, six feet, two_.

Naruto stomped his foot on the ground, and a cloud of dust covered him and Neji, but it was what it did was the outcome Naruto was looking for, Neji closed his eyes. Naruto focused his chakra and palm thrust into Neji's chest, Neji sky rocketed out of the cloud and onto the ground several feet away, people gasped as they saw that a Hyuuga, a taijutsu expert was knocked down.

The chuunin examiners however, were not even fazed. Namikaze had done his work, he studied his opponent and took what the hokage said to heart, study your opponent, find there weakness, and Namikaze did just that, the Byakugan is a very powerful kekkai genkai, that lets the viewer see in a 359 degree vision, and pierce through any object, however the Byakugan only works when the eye lids are open, the dust cloud impaired the Hyuuga's vision but also let Namikaze do something else, that concentrated chakra was for something else not the strike, the Namikaze has something planned, and the chuunin examiners could not wait and see it.

The pain in Neji's chest was not as severe as he thought it was, Neji felt that flare of controlled chakra, and that is where Neji's brain went into overdrive, what point was there to control your chakra when you didn't use it.

_Naruto did not place chakra into that hit so what did he do it for? Wait, he used the dust cloud to not only impair my vision but to give him time to do a jutsu, but what did he do, there is no genjutsu that I can see and he did no ninjutsu that is visual, what did he do? Also where did he learned to control chakra to a high level control, I was told that his chakra control was atrocious because of the amount he had…dammit._

Naruto watched Neji rise back up and got into a stance, Neji was cautious however, the last time he ran at the boy he blinded him, Neji needed to do something that was unexpected of a Hyuuga. Neji had a spark of genius and ran at the boy.

_The Hyuuga are revered for their chakra control and taijutsu, but he doesn't know about my father, just his death. Have to time this right._

Neji threw an exploding tag three feet in front of Naruto and activated it when he got close enough. Naruto smiled at the genius of the Hyuuga, Naruto was curious, but not cautious his backup plan was waiting.

A flare of chakra radiated from the cloud and a jutsu was shouted.

**SUITON: MIZUTAMA NO JUTSU**

Naruto jumped to the left, and watched as a water ball the size of a boulder was shot out of the cloud where he stands before.

**SUITON: MIZUTAMA NO JUTSU**

Naruto was amazed as he saw the Hyuuga over him slightly in the air and the jutsu speeding towards him, it slammed into Naruto and he flew back into the wall. Neji didn't let up and followed his trajectory into the wall and met up with the blonde enigma, when he got there, Neji was about to start his jutsu when he saw the shock of his life. Dusting himself off was none other than his father.

"Neji-kun, you've gotten stronger since I saw you last, have you been protecting Hinata-hime-chan like I asked?"

Neji waivered a little and that was all it took when Naruto let the go of the henge and smashed his foot on the side of the Hyuuga's face, Neji was knocked back but persevered and activated his jutsu.

**HAKKE ROKUJUUYON SHO**

"Two Strikes"

"Four Strikes"

"Eight Strikes"

"Sixteen Strikes"

"Thirty-two Strikes"

"Sixty-four Strikes"

When the last strike hit Naruto was hit back into the wall and steam seemed to float off him. Naruto looked worse for wear as he panted and landed on his knee. Neji had a smirked on his face, until he heard the words that shocked him greatly.

"Great now what do you do?"

Neji was dumbfounded, what did Naruto mean? And as if he heard his thoughts.

"I am the jailer for the nine-tail fox, do you think the Kyuubi would let his vessel become weak, no. The steam you are seeing is the Kyuubi pushing against your chakra that has entered my system and is trying to push it out. Accordance to the rules, the match is still in effect, now what do you do?"

Neji was visibly shaken Neji couldn't know the effects of the Kyuubi had on its vessel because he never knew, Naruto could get back up, what does he do.

"The purpose of this exam is to weed out the chuunin hopefuls for the chuunin potentials, I have already done everything that was needed, I have shown the capacity to control a fight, planning aforethought, and the three basic jutsu a shinobi needs to know."

This is where Neji was confused; Naruto only showed two, when did he possibly do the third? The Naruto in front of him smiled, and was gone in a puff of smoke, the real Naruto, came from underground, and punch the Hyuuga under the chin, paralyzing him partially with the chakra enforced fist. Neji flew back a few yards and slid in the gravel.

"Three Hyuuga, three, in the beginning of the fight, that was the real me, but even before that, I controlled the terrain, if you know where a fight is going to be, prepare for it, make the battle field tip in your hand."

Neji craned his neck up and looked around the ground, miniscule things like twigs, pebbles, and grains of dirt transformed back into Naruto's, hordes of Naruto ranging to the hundreds.

"Look at that Neji, three hundred and fifty-nine kage bunshins, the exact same amount as your Byakugan's field of vision, I'm ashamed of the nin that are climbing the ladder, people don't look underneath the surface anymore, they take everything at face value, but not me Hyuuga not me, I know more about you then a chuunin teacher right now."

XXXXXX

Iruka sneezed a massive sneeze and looked around the class.

_That can't be good._

XXXXXX

"Hyuuga Neji, born July 3, age 13 ½, a member of the Bunke, son of Hyuuga Hizashi, twin brother of Hyuuga Hiashi, Clan Leader of the Hyuuga, father however gave his life for his brother to take the place as a civil trade for the death of a Kumo nin that attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga heir…"

"THAT'S A LIE!!! MY FATHER WAS GIVEN UP LIKE A SACRIFICAL LAMB, JUST BECAUSE HE WAS A BUNKE MEMBER!!!"

Naruto looked at Neji confused and looked towards the bleacher seats and saw that the Hyuuga clan leader was shaking his head no.

"I guess I have no room to tell you of the past, that is another's requirement. Know this Neji, I would have killed you, and you know I have the mind and planning to do it."

Anger seeped through Neji's system quicker than before.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?" Neji's breathing became erratic.

"Simple, I was asked not to." Naruto stated it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"WHO? WHO CARES ABOUT ME SO MUCH THAT THEY ASKED YOU NOT TO KILL ME?!"

Naruto shook his head at the anger that filtered through the Hyuuga's body.

"I thought it was obvious… It was your uncle that told and asked me to spare your life, he said there was no reason for me to spill the blood of the Hyuuga with the most potential, and asked me to help you change, he cares for you Neji, how does fate dictate how you feel now?"

Neji was shocked to his core, he would of thought it was his foolish cousin that had asked for mercy, but it was in fact his uncle, or Naruto was lying, Neji looked at his uncle and just saw recognition and sadness.

"You believe me to be dead last Neji, and you have the part correct, I was dead last, I failed the genin exams three times, because of one simple jutsu, the bunshin, but now."

Naruto put his hands into a seal and flared his chakra, which then gotten under control.

**BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Neji was amazed when a clone appeared next to Naruto.

"I have trained hard to abolish the dead last within me, and I will work even harder to abolish the dead last everyone thinks I am, I am Namikaze Naruto, and I will protect everyone because it is my nindo, my ninja way."

Neji felt small compared to Naruto and his way; Neji's mind wandered even when Naruto picked him up and distributed him on the gurney that arrived for him, Neji's thinking was interrupted however by some simple words.

"Even a caged bird would attack the cage that binds it, to one day be free, Naruto has done that for everyone else, when no one asked him to, think about that Neji."

Neji's mind steadied on what the chuunin proctor had said, Neji was escorted to the infirmary and when he arrived, there stood the head of his clan, the man he had hated for so many years, but now where anger once was, was only doubt, Neji had no idea what to do, or even what to think, but he didn't have to after all, he saw his uncle, a man of prestige, and strength, bow…to him, a lowly bunke member, Neji had no way to respond; all Neji did was rest there on the gurney watching with surprise.

"Namikaze was right; your father…sacrificed himself for me."

Neji felt a tick appear in his eye, this is not what he wanted to hear, he didn't want to hear sacrifice.

"Your father should have been born before me."

Pain ebbed off the Head's words, tears wanted to stains his face, but will kept them back.

"I wanted to be free from the burden of the Head banner, free from the pressure of making hard choices, I never knew why I should do them I just did them, but your father, he knew why, he had the luxury of being a nin, a shinobi, I was pampered for the role of head clansmen since I was born, regardless of what I say though, nothing will change, the bunke members still have to be cursed, still have to where a bastardization of the seal that was only supposed to destroy our eyes at death, not to strike fear and pain, but your father called it a blessing, called it a righteous burden, that he was honored to wear, I never believed him until he told me why the seal was an honor, on the night after the failed attempt on the heir, kumo was threatening war at our door steps, everyone was compiling for a war, but your father decided against it, he knew what Kumo was after and he said give it to them, this would have been a mark of treason but then he gave his explanation, the seal destroys the Byakugan, Kumo doesn't know that, give them a body. The Hokage was horrified by what your father said, but it never hurt to try, and they did, and Kumo rushed a response back, give us the body of the one that killed our liaison."

Neji was shaking, it was his father's idea to give Kumo a body, not this disturbed version he had in mind.

"Your father knew I wanted an out, from the pressure of head clansmen, but he stopped me, he incapacitated me and whispered in my ear. _I cannot let you sacrifice your life for something like this brother, you have compassion where another would not, you are the only one that would be able to bring a better tomorrow for our clan, and for that I can't let you die, take care brother, and take care of Neji._

Your father willing gave up his life, when I wanted to give up mine, but I forgot the compassion your father showed me until Namikaze.

XXXXXX

_The guard was shocked of the words this child said, it needed to be given to his master, the clansmen rushed while another still shocked watched over the child, a hurried knock woken Hiashi from his slumber, but anger was his response._

"_What could possibly be wrong for you to wake me this early, boy?"_

_Hiashi noted fear, and smirked but it wasn't the same, this bunke member wasn't trembling at him, it was something else._

"_Hiashi-sama there is an important person at the front gate."_

_Hiashi wondered who this important person could be that it frighten a Hyuuga guardsman._

"_Well, is he in the house?"_

_The guard only shook his head._

"_The person seems to be breaking a law by stating this, or someone else has but he has requested you personally."_

_Hiashi was beginning to be even more angered, but it seems that this person was able to freighted one of his guards._

"_And how was this person able to break a law?"_

_His guards men actually began to tremor and shake, Hiashi was now beginning to feel fear._

"_Namikaze, sir."_

_Hiashi stood stock as the name was said, fear was gone, panic had stepped in, Hiashi bowed his head at the guard and hasten to the front gate, if the child found out who his father was then he probably found out about what the child's was, that meant the who knows there was a secret, meaning either he was exacting revenge, or something worse. Hiashi came to the gate and saw that the child had an innocent smile on his face but it was the killer intent that was flowing off his body that got Hiashi._

"_Naruto."_

_The child looked at the head clansmen and smiled, the killer intent disappeared in a matter of moments._

"_Hyuuga-sama."_

_Hiashi was panicking, this small child was worrying him, and he couldn't stop himself._

"_It seems you have found out the truth."_

_Naruto only nodded._

"_You need not fear Hiashi, yes I could have you all executed for the metal trauma of the hokage's child, but that would be petty, and why would I risk konoha for something small, I believe I would be better off not knowing who my father is, but that is not why I am here."_

_Relief washed over Hiashi, his mind started to settle but there was still fear, Hiashi still needed to do things for his clan before he left this world._

"_Then why are you here Namikaze?"_

_Naruto smiled._

"_Straight to the point I like it…it seems you nephew, Hyuuga Neji has broken a law, the law is in the course of an exam, you must follow all rules placed before you, he broke that law and rule when he attacked his own cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, when the match was clearly over, I have a signed document ordering his execution, for the attack of a Konoha nin, this is because when in a exam match you are not shinobi you are a ninja, no affiliation to a village, but when the match is over that restriction is removed, Hyuuga Neji, a Konoha nin attacked another Konoha nin, Hyuuga Hinata, making him a nuke-nin, and accordance to the law must be executed. I am here because I am a nin of Konoha and am appalled that no one has applied to the law."_

_Hiashi was shocked, if this is the same Naruto that didn't care that it was punishable by death to deface the hokage faces why would he care now, did something change him so much that he never cared and followed the rules like a puppet. Hiashi paused and thought over what he just said, a puppet, he was a puppet, to the clan, never wanted to change anything because of fear of reprisal, fear that it would make it worse._

"_I truly do hate you Namikaze."_

_Naruto smirked and bowed his head._

"_Sometimes you have to guess, I guessed that you would come to the same conclusion that I did, all I ever do is guess. Well more like a what if? What if he hated his clan because of the rules that were hurled upon his clansmen, what if he wanted to change? What if I change him? I can't think ahead Hyuuga-sama I can only guess, however I am serious when I say that Neji has to die."_

_The smile that the boy placed on his heart disappeared in a matter of moments._

"_He violently hurt someone I cared for, and that is unacceptable, by law I can kill him."_

_The cold that washed over Hiashi was incredible._

'_This child could kill anyone with a plan, but I can defend myself, where he has planning I have experience, then why am I scared?'_

_A memory flashed in Hiashi mind and then he understood._

"_By law yes you do Namikaze but you also have to have agreement from a head clansmen if the offender is a clan member. I say no, Neji has the potential to be so much more then this."_

_Naruto smirked._

"_All I was doing Hyuuga-sama was proving a point, there is no such law, a nin preside under Hokage, and that is Hokage's will, but I am compassionate, it seems you care for you nephew, and a man of your stature can not beg, I understand. But you showed begging when you came up with that, you hoped I had no clue of the law but I do. I am to become Hokage one day Hiashi-sama, but I won't be a cruel hokage. Good day."_

_Naruto turned around and disappeared in a true test of skill, the guardsmen were still shocked, his presence wasn't what scared them, or his skill, or his killer intent, it was his knowledge._

"_What did he say to you two?"_

_The two looked at their leader and shook._

"_He stated by law that a head clansmen that harbors a nuke-nin is subject to execution, Neji is a nuke-nin just because he attacked a fellow konoha nin, he doesn't have to be stronger to kill you sempai, he just needs to be smarter. He said he could kill the whole clan because, they all were harboring a nuke-nin, he could kill a whole clan with knowledge sempai, with knowledge, that is all he needs."_

_Hiashi visibly shaken, and rushed to lie down, that boy was dangerous, but he cared for his village immensely._

_XXXXXX_

"Naruto is a very dangerous person, Neji, not because of his strength, not because of his skill, but because of his knowledge, he spared your life because I asked him to, he didn't have to, that boy cares for the village Neji, the village to him is everyone, no clan, no clan name, but the people, under him Neji, the Hyuuga can become great, no, the people with the Hyuuga name can become strong. Follow him Neji, you yourself can become stronger."

Neji was flabbergasted but what he was told, Naruto was indeed a great person, his compassion was greater than a lot of people he has ever heard of. Naruto would be great.

XXXXXX

The people outside waited for the tradition of a five minute break after each battle, to place bets, restroom breaks, or retrieving more food, however the five minute break for shinobi was to get mentally prepared for the next bout, however all they could think of was of the shinobi that sat and rested his head on a rail. Above everyone else it was Lee that was excited the most, Naruto was able to defeat the one person that he was never able to be, just by using his mind, but as he remembered Naruto was dead last, a moron, wasn't even able to read, but now here is planning before everything, and Lee didn't know how to do that. Lee decided that it was time, that sometimes you needed help to become stronger.

Le walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder. Naruto never acknowledge that Lee was there, but Lee knew better from the last match Naruto is always aware.

"Naruto-kun, it has come to me that I might not be able to pass this test, I request help."

To some of everyone Lee sounded pathetic, it was not right to ask others.

"Please, Yonin?"

Naruto steady breathing finally stopped and Naruto turned his head towards Lee.

"Lee to be able to beat your opponent you just have to be observant, did you watch my match?"

Lee looked at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"Of course I did Naruto-kun, the subtle change in speed when one of your clones took your place, I noticed it all."

Naruto looked at Lee with intrigue.

"Lee are you able to notice the switch of my clones?"

Naruto was hoping he said no, but Naruto thought of the possibilities.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you were able to switch out with your clones four times, the first was when you got into that self-defense stance, the second was when you and Neji were in the cloud of dust, I asked Gai-sensei why you switched and all he said was that, the control of a kage bunshin is half of that of its owner, so it was you when you hit Neji, then the third was when Neji did his jutsu, I was shocked that a kage bunshin was able to take the hits, but Gai-sensei said, that your clone was just absorbing the chakra, the forth however was when you disappeared from the stadium, all we are talking to right now is a clone."

Everyone was shocked, even Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto had mastered the Kage Bunshin and Kawarmii to such a level that it was godly. All Naruto can do however was smile.

"That is right Lee, but I have a question, how is it that you are able to sense that?"

Lee didn't really know how to answer his question, but decide that telling the truth was better than nothing.

"I can feel the vibration of activation of jutsus; my body has to compensate for the lack of not being able to produce enough chakra to create chakra, the doctor after hearing that I could feel chakra vibrations said that my body was evolving to compensate, for my environment."

Naruto just nodded his head as he heard Lee.

"That is great Lee, but don't be afraid, there are two types of advancements for chuunin, one is the tournament, and the other is field advancement, but some Nins do this just so their village can get notoriety. Just put on a good show Lee, don't worry about advancing yet."

Lee just nodded and heard his name being called.

"Thank you Yonin-san." Lee smiled and back flipped off the balcony and landed in a kneel , Lee looked back u at the stands and gave a thumbs up to everyone, but what he notice was that Naruto and Shikamaru were conversing about something, and all Shikamaru did was nod, Lee wanted to question but left it alone, the person in front of him was his opponent, never take your eyes off your opponent Misumi Tsurugi, was an unknown, Lee was never able to see his fight seeing that the Hokage ended the matches when they were evened out enough, all Lee knew was that he was a genin and he was a Konoha nin, which didn't help Lee. Lee wondered what to do.

"Hajime"

Lee watched his opponent, and that was all he was going to do, Naruto-kun said to observe and that is what he is going to do. Tsurugi ran towards Lee and aimed to strike but all Lee did was tilt his head to the side, however when he felt a vibration behind his head Lee ducked, tucked, and rolled away from the attack strike from behind, Lee quickly turned to see what it was, however Lee really didn't needed to, Tsurugi kept his jutsu activated. Lee saw that the arm seemed to be able to elongate, the length Lee needed to find out. Lee charged at him at a slower speed then he usually is used to but low and behold, Tsurugi launched his arm at Lee and Lee saw that when Tsurugi's arm stretched to a certain length, Lee saw his Tsurugi's face strained, Lee kicked off the ground and to the side, and saw his take off mark, Tsurugi could only stretch about eight feet before the strain affected him. In the stands Ten-ten was concerned for her teammate, Lee could have easily have overpowered the man and won.

"Gai-sensei?"

Gai looked at his student and waited.

"Why is Lee evading, he could end this battle in a matter of moments?"

Gai smiled at the nativity of his student.

"In a battle the main objective for a nin is to not get hurt, if Lee did what he usually did, run in with out thinking he would get hurt, Lee is taking his time, examining his opponent, Lee asked for help from Naruto and received it, Lee made a self-relization, that he doesn't plan ahead, and I never taught him that because he never asked but now he knows, Lee is taking his time."

Ten-ten was even more confused, what use was it to watch your opponent, yes observing him can tell you his action but what else could it do.

"All Lee is doing is looking for the nin's weakness."

Tenten looked at the speaker and saw that it was the Uchiha, however he looked kind of pained, like something was eating at him inside.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, the seal was acting up more than ever, it was attacking his mind again, his emotion weren't controlled like he would like them.

"When fighting if you know the person you are fighting, you can train to defeat them, however almost all the time, you never know who you are fighting, so you can't train, Lee is using his skills to asses the unknown, he is finding the nins weakness, and it seems he has found it."

Tenten looked toward the field and saw Lee finally strike, when the arm came at him, Lee moved with faster speed then Tsurugi was used to, and punched a point on the arm with immense force. Tsurugi felt the strike and the gut wrenching pain after.

"AAAAHHHHHHH, kuso, you bastard you destroyed my joint."

Lee watched as the arm reshrank in size the joint at the elbow was abnormal, the arm just dangled at the side, and bent at a unnatural angle. Tsurugi couldn't risk let this nin get close, Tsurugi took out a kunai, activated his jutsu adding more leverage on the kunai and launched it at the freak, Lee started to charge and saw that the nin had threw a kunai, and Lee plucked it out of the sky, and threw it right back, lodging it in-between the joints of shoulder and the arm, Tsurugi screamed but his screams fell on deaf ears, as Lee elbowed the man in the back of his skull, silencing him and ending the match.

"Winner, Rock Lee."

Lee smiled and bowed to the proctor and looked up at the Hokage box and bowed to them, Lee then turned one last time and bowed to his sensei, before running back.

Lee ran up the stairs, and stood by his sensei, but saw that his sensei face was stoic, which only could mean one thing, something was going to happen, and people were going to get hurt.


	22. Shikai

Shikamaru watches over the crowd that is all below him, something was off, people he knew were walking and sitting awkwardly, like they were forcing themselves to sit in a position that was foreign to them, Shikamaru got himself into his thinking position, and in a matter of moments knew something was wrong, and only one thing came into his mind: invasion. Shikamaru knew the chance of pulling this off so far along was at a hundred percent failure unless people knew, Shikamaru couldn't risk this; he had to plan, someone must know and was doing something about it, Shikamaru started to plan.

"Will Nara Shikamaru and Subaka no Kankuro come down to the arena."

Shikamaru cursed for his lack of thinking, he was in the chuunin exam and he needed to prove himself to his father, Shikamaru however knew that if his plan didn't go according to plan a lot of people could die, and he wasn't going to risk his village for his father's praise.

"Proctor I forfeit."

Shikamaru heard gasps all over the stadium, and knew that he had to play with this until he had time, he appeared lazy to everyone but that wasn't all at face value, the jounin that were in the stands however were watching Shikamaru carefully, his attitude was different than it was previously, and Maito Gai knew already that something was wrong.

'_in a matter of moments that boy was able to assess the environment and come up with a plausible cause, and now he is just planning everything out, I see a chuunin before my eyes.'_

The proctor wasn't surprised to hear a Nara quitting, he mentally remembered the next candidates.

"Will Aburame Shino and Abumi Zaku come down to the arena."

Shino was excited, however his logic hid it from the world, his assumption of this Abumi Zaku person was something he couldn't trust, there were reasons why people got this far in the chuunin exam, it was because they were superb, and Shino wasn't going to risk anything, he would let his ego get in the way. Shino looked over to Shikamaru, and saw his stance, Shikamaru was thinking hard, very hard, but then stood up and walked over to Naruto, Shikamaru proceeded to leaned over Naruto and seemed to be receiving word in return from Naruto, Shikamaru waved for Shino to come over.

"May I procure what you have on your mind to halt me from advancing to the arena stage?"

Shikamaru looked towards Naruto. His head was still resting on his arms and his eyes closed.

"From what I have heard from Shikamaru, he has figured that there is an invasion that is going to happen, and he is correct. At this moment I have clones sckowering the village, and herding villagers to safe environments, Shikamaru has noticed that there are people in the audience that are not who they say they are, we need a way to fish them out, we need you."

Shino bowed his head.

"Your logic is astute, I will have my kikai locate the infiltrators, and I will signal you, survey for kunai, I will also tie flash bombs, so Nara can employ his talent."

Naruto nodded and started to breathe normally. Shino left the two and advance to the ground, he looked over his opponent, and saw that his hands seemed to glow with chakra, Zaku was brash and quick tempered, easily agitated, and Shino could use this to his advantage. The proctor signaled and Zaku raised his hands into the air and pointed them at Shino, a blast of air shot towards Shino, Shino could feel the air and its displacement, Shino looked down and smirked. The blast connected and caused an enormous cloud. Zaku laughed at his opponent and waited for the cloud to subside. What he saw shocked him, there was Shino, standing as though nothing happened.

"That was an unnatural nature occurrence, did you facilitate that?"

Zaku heard a tone of mock in his opponent's voice. Zaku hated to be mocked but left it alone; his anger was his one folly. Shino knew that his next move would end the match prematurely, but it would conceal his alternative plan. Shino took off his jacket and rested it on the ground, what was there was nothing but a weak looking body, Zaku laughed at the frail body before him, no muscle tone, no muscle what so ever, this boy looked as though he was malnourished, Zaku was surprised that this boy could stand, he looked as though a gust of wind could blow him over.

Shino knew that he was being judged, underestimated, his face was bare but it was normal he knew, the reason he hid it was for the next reason. Shino stood still as he could feel his kikai tore through his flesh, a feeling of pain Shino never has gotten over, more and more began to escape from his skin, but the abnormal thing was as the bugs left his skin, his skin would tighten, and bulge, muscles would grow at an enhance pace, before there was a skinny frail but, but now was a muscular teen, muscles look as though they belonged to Olympian gymnasts.

"What you observed before was the manifestation of my colony, as an Aburame, they take residents within me. In the body the chakra within the muscles gives much added nourishment to my colony, while they receive from my body they also restore."

Shino flashed away, and a knee was planted in Zaku's chest, as this happened Shino's colony rose to the ceilings of the arena, people thought that they were waiting to be used, but that wasn't the case, sensory drones, attached themselves to people, and in the crowds, there were twenty invaders. Zaku collided with the wall and grunted, his left third rib was fractured, and missed his lung but punctured something else, however the Aburame gave up his trump card and his bugs were far away, Zaku needed to conserve his chakra, so he had to resort to weapons. Zaku launched five kunai at Shino, however none reached their mark as bugs exploded from the ground and halted the kunai's advancement, it was then the kunai exploded from the wall of bugs and flew towards the ceiling of the colony. Naruto and Shikamaru watched as the kunai imbedded themselves above many people, but what wasn't seen by other's were seen by the two, when the wall of bugs prohibited the kunai, some bugs attached flash bombs to the rings, Shikamaru watched as the colony hid the kunai from view. Shikamaru nodded at Naruto and let Naruto rest.

What the others did not know was that Naruto was also doing side missions for the Hokage. Naruto watched through the eyes of his selected few clones the traps they planted, however it was a blonde blur that had caught his eyes, Naruto told a clone to follow and waited till the signal went out to figure whatever it was. Shino watched as his bugs took the rest of the kunai that was needed from the throwing Zaku. Naruto whispered something and Shino heard it through his bug.

'_END IT'_

Shino understood and raised his arm, people heard buzzing over their heads and saw that the blanket of bugs seemed to tremor very hastily, Zaku heard this and knew that it was time to end it. Zaku began to build up chakra in his arms and waited, he could take out both Shino and his bugs. Shino signaled and his colony flew at Zaku. Zaku smirked and raised his arms.

"**ZANKUUKYOKUHA**"

Zaku waited for the end results, but saw nothing, next he felt massive pains in his arms, Zaku looked at his arms and saw that they were growing, much larger than they should, air ripped through his muscle and skin and all he could do was scream. Blood exploded from the stumps that were left from his arms; Zaku looked up at the wall of bugs and closed his eyes.

"Orochimaru-sama, I'm sorry."

The audience saw the bugs cover Zaku in a matter of moments, and left in the same amount of time, what was left, made some of the audience lose the snacks they purchased, left in the kikai wake was a mummified Zaku, his eyes seemed to have been eaten, his tongue disappeared from view.

"Sadly enough, my colony does the same thing, but with my body is something extraordinary…Next time do not underestimate your opponent."

"Winner: Aburame Shino

Shino proceeded to obtain his coat and place it back on him, covering his face and body from view. Audiences were shocked at the speed of the battle and felt somewhat unsatisfied. The chuunin proctors however were saddened by the lack of chuunin ability from the Aburame.

"Will Haruno Sakura and Subaka no Temari, please come down to the arena?"

Temari breathed a sigh of relief, her fight previously was to the Aburame, and he wanted to end the battle quickly, she thank whatever deity that pushed that mummy Oto to attack Garra, her battle was with a another kunochi, a graceful one at that, Temari really didn't understand the girls strength, she seemed to only work on charka control and medic-nin jutsu, but what use could medic ninjutsu be. Sakura watched her opponent, the Hokage during the prelims ended the battles as soon as there was a even level of candidates, so Sakura was never able to witness the girls strengths, meaning she couldn't find away to find her weakness, however it seemed that Naruto prepared the field for the konoha nins, taking into affect the different attributes and abilities and used that to help them, that meant Naruto played the field for Sakura in general, but what was it. Sakura eyed the field, something only Sakura could understand, what was there on the field that team seven knew only. Then Sakura saw it, and smirked. Sakura got into a loose stance and waited. Temari surveyed her opponent and saw that she got into a stance, a loose one used for flexibility, but that in it could be a fake, and the girl could have enormous potential in taijutsu, and wants Temari to come close. Temari wasn't fooled.

"Hajime."

Temari detached her fan and opened it; a singular dot was on the surface of the fan. Sakura saw this and knew that it was a long range jutsu. Temari fan the wind, and Sakura noticed that the wind turned directions and was laced with chakra, Sakura cartwheel to the left and waited, there was no way that the girl would just use one wave something else was going to happen. Sakura saw another dot and Temari waved her fan. This time the wind picked up a little faster and had more chakra. Sakura saw this and jumped and flipped left and foreword a little, another wave of wind hit her and cut into her deep. Sakura seethed a little and bit back a scream, and soon as she landed she applied medic jutsu to her wound.

'_It seems with each dot the strength of her jutsu becomes stronger, however the size of the dots mean that there is one more level, and is the strongest, dammit I have to risk it.'_

Sakura saw Temari move her fan back and rushed forward, Temari saw this and closed her fan and struck, she hit Sakura, and propelled her backwards, as soon as Sakura hit the ground, she grabbed the ground and felt the wind pick up, Sakura looked up just in time to see the chakra laced jutsu come towards her. All the audience saw was the jutsu hit Sakura and cloud everything, Temari smirked at what happened at and told the proctor to call the match, she saw that the proctor just stood still and looked at the other fighter, with a smile, Temari looked just to see Sakura carrying a large slab of rock and toss it towards her with extreme speed. Temari eyes widen, and waved her fan, as soon as the wind hit the slab it was about ten feet away from her, the slab crumbled but in its place were exploding tags, that were just super charged with chakra, Temari slammed her fan into the ground and sat safely behind it, but that it where she made her mistake…she took her eyes off her opponent, Temari rolled to the side but was met with a punch, with a incredible amount of force, and met with a arena wall, there she was stuck but she could get out of this predicament, but was never able to when a punch impacted her stomach, and made her pass out.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura."

Sakura bowed to the proctor and took her place back up at the stands with the other contestants, other was amazed but it was the kazekage that showed the most surprise.

'_That girl shows the same strength as Tsunade, if less refined, I may be in trouble with these damn nin, all my information is outdated, I am going to have to have a talk with my little shikai.'_

Garra watched the matches with murderous glee, everyone that paraded in front of him had potential to prove his worth, yet the only person mother cries out for is that Namikaze. All Garra could do was wait, he would take care of this Uchiha and then he would kill the Namikaze, and bathe in his blood.

Sasuke knew that his chances of winning against the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi was non-existent, his life was that of everyday assassination, a skill that was far beyond Sasuke's current level, however Sasuke wouldn't falter, with Kakashi's technique he could incapacitate a wound that would require him to forfeit and he could continue, Sasuke couldn't show skill with someone that only wants to kill. Sasuke went over the plan in his head, and knew it would work from what he learned from Garra's little excursion in the mountains. Sasuke steady himself as he looked up at the stands and saw that Naruto was paying attention to this battle precisely where other's he didn't.

'_Naruto's watching to get a read on Garra, but he is also watching me so he can gauge my level and integrate into our teamwork, but also sooner or later we are going to fight.'_

Sasuke had a ghost of a smile on his face as he watched Garra. Speed that was what he needed and Garra wasn't the type of person to run into a fight, he let it come to him. Sasuke waited for the hand to drop. When it did, Sasuke used his chakra to unlatch the weights that Kakashi gave his team, and spin kicked them at Garra, Garra never fazed as his sand blocked the weights, but it was the displacement of wind that made him look to his left, there he saw Sasuke, with a short sword, swiping at his face, Garra ducked and the sand attacked, the sand blunted and hit Sasuke in the chest and into the air, Sasuke soared into the air and into the lip of the arena about fifty feet in the air. As Sasuke hit his short sword was caught in the wall and Sasuke fell. When Sasuke hit the ground, he grunted.

'_Dammit, I need to do it'_

Sasuke looked at Garra and tossed several kunai, the kunai's speed surprised other's an average kunai never went that fast. And it was Tenten that noticed the oddity.

'_The Uchiha has been tossing weighted kunai for a while, his throwing has been increased because of the force he has to add to the weighted, but how long has he been doing this?'_

Naruto furrowed his brows as he saw Sasuke pick up one of his lighter kunai.

'_Cheater, we said we were going to use weighted kunai until _**we **_fought.'_

Sasuke looked up at the crowd and saw Naruto, and then he closed his eyes, orbs of light flittered through his eyesight.

'_I only need a handful of orbs to create the jutsu and about three percent to sustain it, but I have to be careful I can only use this three times.'_

Sasuke concentrated the chakra to his hand and began to charge and discharge his chakra; his chakra began to mimic the characteristics of electricity. Sasuke looked at Garra and smirked, Sasuke speed was staggeringly faster than Garra expected, However Sasuke waivered as a dome of sand covered Garra, and Sasuke ran into it, spikes protruded out of the sphere and impaled Sasuke, Sasuke spit out blood before he smirked. His sword that was impaled into the wall transformed into another Sasuke and ran down the wall. The other Sasuke followed the same path as the other Sasuke and lunged foreword.

'**CHIDORI**'

The sand wasn't able to attack correctly because of the other Sasuke that was hindering movement somehow, the attack pierced both Sasuke and the dome, the Sasuke that was impaled disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the audience heard impalement, Sasuke was listening in on the one-sided conversation that Garra was having.

'_What is this pain? What is this liquid, its blood…it's MY BLOOD, YOU MADE ME BLEED.'_

Sasuke felt a spike of chakra and tried to pull his arm out but noticed that his arm was stuck, Sasuke knew he had to hurry, and pulled for the cursed seal, the seals erupted from his skin on his arm, and Sasuke pulled his arm out right before a monstrous arm of sand tried to attack him, what Sasuke saw inside the dome was monstrous, Sasuke jumped away as kunai flew at him, the siblings were on the either side of the dome, as it fell and there was Garra, the sibling picked up Garra and jumped away. Sasuke looked around and saw that the audience was a sleep and he cursed.

'Damn you, Orochimaru'

Sasuke saw couple of audience strip their disguises and stood where there disguise was sitting. Sasuke heard a yell of Kai, and saw light engulf the areas where the invaders stood, and there they stood still, until a flash of red and green took them down, battle toads had appeared and took all the invaders out, Sasuke smirked at the genius of the trio that was Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto, but that disappeared as soon as Sasuke saw that he was surrounded by nin. Sasuke smirked and got ready, it was there that a log took the place of Sasuke, and the nin laughed, until they noticed that there was a large shadow covering them, they looked up just in time to see a very large toad land on them. On top Sasuke was laughing.

"You should have seen their face."

Naruto chuckled too and looked towards the direction of the trio.

"It seems that Garra is becoming more unhinged."

Sasuke agreed and nodded.

"I stall him, until the counter attack is ready, then you bring a team and help."

Naruto smirked and turned around, Naruto tossed a kunai in the air and Sasuke caught it.

"Soon Sasuke soon, I will bring you back."

Sasuke smiled faded.

"I wait the day until you do."

Sasuke jumped off the toad and dived for the trees the opposite side of the arena; Sasuke placed chakra on his hands and caught a tree limb, and dashed away.

Naruto looked through the eyes of his clone and saw that something was off with the blur. Naruto switched places with his clone and saw that there was something chasing the blur, Naruto shadowed over the blur as it ran, the blur stopped in an alley and there Naruto saw something that shocked him, the blur was a blonde and he looked just like him, then something stepped out of the shadows, and there was Orochimaru, Naruto sighed at the ingenuity of the snake, Naruto hid his chakra and got closer.

"… Come now Shikai, the info you gave me has been outdated, these nin are far stronger then you stated."

The small child curled into the corner of the alley.

"You lied to me; you said that I wouldn't have to kill."

Orochimaru smiled that snake smile.

"Do not blame me for your misfortune, you should have done your job, and not try to blend in."

The child shivered as Orochimaru tongue left his mouth.

"I just wanted to see the village."

Orochimaru snarled slightly.

"You know that you are not permitted out of the facility, to consort with lowly children. After I took you in after you were abandon by your mother, you should know that I care for you."

The child threw the trash can that was next to him.

"You lie; I've never had a family, no parents, just a donor."

Orochimaru swerved away from the trash can.

"Poor child your mind is fractured, it seems I have to take you back and fix you."

The child's eyes widen with fear and began to kick the wooden planks, as Orochimaru got closer. Orochimaru smiled as he got closer.

"You know better, bad snake."

Orochimaru turned around just to see a kunai slash his throat, the Orochimaru disappeared in a puddle of mud.

Shikai turned around as soon as he heard the sound of a splatter, he saw that the Orochimaru was nothing but mud clone, but it was the person in front of him that amazed him, a hand was presented in front of him, and Shikai took it, Naruto smiled and noticed the boy a little bit better, the resemblance was uncanny, and Naruto knew deep down that Orochimaru had done something very terrible.

"Let's get you to somewhere safe, yes?"

Shikai nodded his head and grabbed a hold of Naruto.

XXXXXXX


End file.
